Absolution
by T'Key'la
Summary: Captain Kirk is kidnapped and held hostage. Once he's rescued, he can only overcome the mental and physical injuries with the help of all those who love and care for him.
1. Chapter 1

"Review with me everything you know about the planet," the Captain said to those sitting around the conference room table. Scotty and Dr. McCoy automatically deferred to the First Officer to enlighten them all.

"Leferson is class M, Captain," Spock said. "Little else is known. They are matriarchal and have up to now refused all contact with the Federation."

"Why are they asking that we come?" the Captain inquired ideally, not really expecting a response.

"Maybe they are as curious about us as we are about them," Dr. McCoy ventured.

"Maybe they need something from us, Captain," Scotty suggested.

"There is nothing in their request to indicate they are in distress," Spock said. "It is widely believed that they avoid contact with the Federation because they shun all forms of violence."

"With a planet as heavily shielded as theirs, they can avoid all the violence they want," Scotty said, a note of reluctant admiration in his voice.

"So we can assume they have some advanced technology," the Captain said.

"Aye, Captain."

"Any record of interstellar travel?" Kirk asked.

"None, sir," Spock responded.

"Well, I supposed we'll get plenty of answers when we beam down," the Captain said.

"Indeed," Spock agreed.

"Aren't you at all worried that they won't allow security to go with you?" McCoy asked.

"It's their planet, Doctor. We must follow their rules," Kirk said with a shrug.

"Makes me nervous," the Doctor said.

"Just as well you aren't coming," the Captain said lightly, smiling at his naturally cautiously friend.

"Please be careful," McCoy requested as he so often did.

"You know we will," Kirk agreed. "Scotty will transport us down since the shield will only be open a few seconds."

"Aye, sir," Scotty agreed, standing when the Captain did. They all left the conference room to go directly to the transporter.

"They will open the shield in 5.36 minutes, sir," Spock reported.

Kirk nodded at that, studying the Doctor. "Bones?"

"It doesn't feel right, Jim," the Doctor said, his hands spread in frustration at his inability to explain exactly what was troubling him. "This whole thing makes me uneasy."

"I respect your instincts, Bones. I also have my orders," the Captain said. "We'll be fine."

"I hope to the gods you are right," Bones said with a sigh.

"The planet's contacting us, sir," Scotty said.

"Very well, Mr. Scott," the Captain said as he and Spock mounted the transporter platform. "Energize on their…" Before he could finish, the Captain had disappeared, Spock alone on the pad. Alone except for the Captain's uniform and communicator.

"Red alert," Spock ordered, rushing over to the transporter controls.

"I never energized, Mr. Spock," Scotty said in quiet distress.

"They kidnapped the Captain," Bones said in anger.

"So it seems, Doctor. Lt Uhura, open hailing frequencies to the planet," Spock ordered.

"No response, sir," the Lt said, her normal serene tone missing.

"Contact Starfleet. Top priority. I will be on the Bridge momentarily," Spock said, moving toward the door, the other men close behind.

The Captain was disoriented. The transporter had never energized but he was not on his ship. He had no idea where he was but had to assume he was on the planet. He slowly sat up, surveying the room where he had landed. It was not any sort of prison cell. It was, in fact, fairly comfortable. His bare skin was warmed by the soft cream carpeting covering the floor. There were no breaks in the rounded walls surrounding him except for a picture window which looked out on a valley with a sparkling stream in the distance. Past that was a range of mountains, snow on their peaks, clouds hovering close by.

_How strange,_ the Captain thought. _I'm in a round room with no door but a beautiful view out of a window. And I have lost my uniform. None of this makes sense._

Several feet before him, the air shimmered until it solidified into a tall, regal woman. She was taller than Spock, the Captain thought. And she was quite beautiful, her grey hair in a multitude of braids swept off her face. In some of those braids were bright yellow ribbons, the same shade as the shimmering outfit she wore. She wore flowing pants, the top the same color and material – one arm covered, the other nearly bare. Her sleeves were secured around her wrists with bracelets of shining yellow stones. The necklace which swept down her front to her waist was made of the same stones and they were also present at the ends of some of her braids.

"Captain," she said in a commanding voice. Kirk had stood when she appeared and she assessed him, apparently unconcerned that he was completely bare.

"I am Captain Kirk," he acknowledged, using all of the command authority at his disposal.

"I am Kala Korena," she returned.

The Captain didn't know if any response was expected so gave none.

"I am the ruler of this planet," she informed him in a commanding tone of her own.

The Captain nodded slightly. "Where is my first officer?" he asked in a way most could not refuse to answer.

"He remains aboard your vessel," she said in dismissal. "We have no need of him."

"No need of him," the Captain repeated. Why did that sound vaguely ominous to his ears?

"You are the only one we require," she informed him.

"Require for what?" the Captain asked, almost certain he was not going to like the answer.

"The males on our planet have become infertile," she said matter-of-factly.

"Infertile," the Captain repeated, a distinctly sinking feeling developing in the pit of his stomach.

"Our scientists have worked to discover the reason and reverse it. They have had no success. No children have been born on Leferson in 3.6 cycles."

_Years?_ the Captain wondered but did not ask. Surely not months. "We have medical researchers who will be able to assist you," the Captain told her.

"We are a very…self-contained society, Captain. We do not want out-worlders coming to disrupt our peaceful existence."

"You brought me down," he pointed out unnecessarily.

"Alone," she reminded him.

"Why?" he had to ask, certain he didn't really want the answer.

"We have need of your seminal fluid," she said.

"My…seminal fluid," he repeated, the knot in his stomach tightening.

"Our scientists have determined that humans are capable of producing offspring with our biology. We will collect your seminal fluid and use it for our procreation," she explained calmly.

"I have no intention of allowing you to collect anything from me," he informed her firmly.

"Your cooperation is not required, Captain," she said, a hard edge to her tone that had not been present earlier.

"Then you must not fully understand human physiology," he told her.

"On the contrary, Captain. Your Federation was most generous with the resources we requested."

He believed her and it made him queasy to realize what she was saying.

"We can collect what we require with your cooperation. We can also take it against your will," she warned.

He refused to flinch from her hard stare. They were not going to find their forced collection as easy as they thought.

"I will leave you to consider your alternatives, Captain. When the sun has fully disappeared behind the mountains, our scientists will come to you. You will give them what we need or we will force you to comply," she said in warning. And with that, she shimmered and disappeared.

Kirk was stunned. His head was buzzing and he could not think clearly. He had to find some way out of this cell before they returned to…take what they wanted.

He approached the window, looking down over the edge. The building appeared to be a fortress of some sort, smooth stone walls beneath the window. He was at least 30 meters up from the ground with no way to make it down the wall safely. A tap on the clear surface of the window confirmed it was composed of the same substance as the windows of his ship – made to withstand encounters with meteors and space debris. Virtually shatter proof.

He turned to examine the round room. The walls were smooth, the ceiling far over his head. _Think_ he reminded himself. If Spock were here, what would he suggest they do?

No answer came. No escape seemed possible. His only hope was to enter their transporter beam the next time someone from the planet appeared. But what then? He was naked. The shield prevented the ship from finding him or sending down a rescue party to conduct a search. He felt utterly hopeless and he did not like it.

He sat on the soft carpeting, his back against the smooth wall, fuming at his predicament. When he got back to his ship, he would be more careful to listen to Bones. When…

Across the room, a small light shimmered and a plate appeared. He could see it held fruit and a cup. Neither was of any interest to him. He was too angry to contemplate eating.

From his vantage point, he could see that their sun was hurriedly disappearing behind the mountains. All too soon they would come. He had to stop them. He just wasn't sure how.

As the light in the room begin to dim from the disappearing sun, lights shimmered and three women solidified in the cell. They all looked slightly menacing. One held a large syringe, one held a metal bar and a chain, and the third simply stared at him.

"Have you decided?" the empty handed woman asked. Demanded.

"I am not giving you anything," he informed them sternly, not moving from his position crouched on the floor.

"Stand up," the woman ordered.

"No," he refused, daring her to do something about his lack of cooperation.

"Stand up now," she said, her tone stern and hard.

The woman with the bar sat it down and she and the spokeswoman advanced on him. He watched them until he calculated he had the advantage. He sprung toward them but if he had been counting on the element of surprise, he was the one surprised. They were unnaturally strong and way too easily subdued him, wrestling him to the floor and holding him face down. He tried to break away but his efforts were in vain. His struggle ended when the red hot pain of the needle entering his ass signaled his compete involuntary surrender. The lights dimmed and he sunk unwillingly into oblivion.

The first thing he became aware of was the pounding in his head. When he tried to rub his forehead to ease the pain, he realized his hands were bound above his head. He squinted up, noticing with odd detachment that he seemed to be strung from chains attached to the peak of the ceiling. As he shifted his weight, his feet remained shoulder width apart, the bar effectively immobilizing his feet and legs. The bar was secured to his ankles and to the floor, allowing for almost no movement.

They had done him the courtesy of securing him facing the window so that he could see a way out. An escape he could not manage.

A soft sound from his left startled him and he looked around his bound arm to see a woman studying him, only sympathy reflected in her expression. She was as tall as the other women who had already visited him but she looked in no way threatening. Under other circumstances, he would have thought her quite beautiful. Her dark brown hair was held in two thick braids, one on each side of her head. Her outfit was much like the others he had seen but in a rich burgundy. Her very pale blue eyes studied him as she gracefully approached.

"Pleased am I that you are awake," she said when she stood before him, gazing down at him.

"Who are you?" he asked, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.

"Drink," she instructed gently, holding a cup to his lips. He allowed the liquid to enter his mouth, relieved that it was water. "Called Bellarosa am I," she said, allowing him to empty the cup.

"Thank you," he said in appreciation of her answer and the water.

"Get you more I will," she offered gently.

"No thank you," he said, studying her as she did the same to him. "Why are you here?"

"Care for you. Trained in the healing arts I am," she explained, going to the chair where she had been sitting. She soon returned with a small tablet which she offered to him. "Ease your pain it will," she explained.

"Are you a telepath?" he asked as she stood holding the small pill for him to accept.

"Telepath?" she repeated.

"Can you read my thoughts?"

"Cannot, Captain," she said. "Accept this assistance."

He nodded and opened his mouth.

"Allowed to dissolve it must be," she instructed.

He nodded again, feeling it explode in tiny bursts inside his mouth. "You aren't like the others," he said.

"Born in Madrena I was. Have other customs, different from here," she explained.

"I see," he responded. "Do you know when they will return?"

"Morning time. Crest the mountains to the south the sun will."

"How long?" he asked.

"Has our time meaning to you?"

"No," he conceded.

"Require anything do you?" she asked.

"Freedom," he said before he could stop himself.

"Come eventually it will. Resist you must not. Win they will," she told him sympathetically.

He did not respond to her, trying to keep his anger at bay. She was not threatening him. He would not take out his frustration on her.

"Angry you are at their plans," she said.

"There must be some other way to ensure your survival. Besides stealing my reproductive… fluid."

"Tried all alternatives have we. Reversing the sterility eludes us. Reproduce can a few men."

"Then why don't you use their seminal fluids?"

"Belief is that your offspring will also be fertile."

"Increase the odds," the Captain said with only a small amount of bitterness.

"Say you the truth as they see it," Bellarosa agreed.

"As they see it?"

"Question must not I," she said. "Hungry are you?"

"No," he said wearily.

She nodded, studying him with an appraising eye. It was a professional scrutiny, much like the ones McCoy gave him when he knew the Captain was trying to hide something. "Feeling pain you are," she said with a small frown.

"No," he denied, shaking his head.

"Here," she said, pointing to his heart. "Feel sadness from you."

"Are you sure you don't read the thoughts of others?" he asked.

"Trained to know from observation," she explained gently.

"I see," he said, holding his gaze steady with hers. He was not about to admit to any weakness, emotional or physical.

"Returned to your ship you will be," she assured him.

"When?"

"Collected enough they have," she said with an apologetic shrug.

"For a people who foreswear all violence, you certainly are casual about what you intend to do," he said, his voice becoming hard as flint.

"Ensuring our survival causes sacrifices to be made, Captain."

"Our medical personnel can help you," he insisted.

She shook her head sadly. "Sleep now you must."

"It's the middle of the day on my ship. And I never have learned to sleep standing up," he said.

She nodded, moving the chair where she had been sitting. When it was positioned so that he could sit in it, she took several steps backward and removed a small transmitter from a hidden pocket. When she pressed the button, his arms began to lower, allowing him to be enfolded in the soft welcome of the chair.

When he was sitting, he looked up at her, resisting the urge to thank her. He wanted to express his appreciation but did not want his gratitude to appear as a weakness. It was even harder not to thank her when she draped a warm blanket over him, providing him a measure of modesty.

"Leave you now I must. Tend you tomorrow I will."

He nodded, watching as the air around her shimmered and she was gone.

After she left, the lights far over his head dimmed, casting the round cell into near darkness. It afforded him an uninterrupted view of the night sky out the window, the red stars shimmering over the valley and the mountains beyond. He knew Enterprise was too small to appear as one of those stars but he studied the sky even so, imagining the efforts of his crew to retrieve him. He knew all too well that he would be unable to return to his ship until the women of Leferson allowed it.

Despite what he told Bellarosa, he eventually fell into a fitful sleep. He dreamed that birds of prey were circling him, waiting to swoop down and devour him. When they landed, they started by pecking at his genitals. Although the black birds eating him caused no pain, he watched with a strange, detached fascination as the birds pecked at his penis and scrotum. There was no blood as they exposed his testicles which unwound like a ball of yarn, strewn over the ground at his feet. _That's odd_ his sleeping self thought.

The strangeness of the dream woke him with a start and he tried to remember where he was. The unnatural quiet that engulfed him made him yearn for the hum of his ship's engines. An attempt to shift in his chair brought waves of tingling pain to his hands and feet. Wiggling his toes helped a little but his feet were mostly numb.

The room began to lighten as the distant mountain ranges lost more of their deep shadows. Soon it would be full sunup and the scientist would return. And he knew there was not one thing he could do to stop them from taking what they wanted.

He forced himself to remain completely still in the chair as the now familiar lights shimmered just in the range of his vision. He refused to look to his right to see who had arrived, instead keeping his gaze firmly locked on a particularly interesting patch of snow near the top of the closest mountain.

"Stand up," the spokeswoman from the day before ordered.

"No," he said in utterly futility. She had activated the controls to retract the chains connected to his wrists, forcing him to rise. Apparently she liked issuing orders he had no choice in obeying. When he stood with his hands above his head, she stopped the movement of the chains and stepped close enough to pick up the blanket at his feet. All of this he ignored as best as he could.

"You will provide what we need," the spokeswoman told him as she stood between the Captain and the window. The other two women watched their exchange with blank expressions.

"No I will not," he told her firmly.

"The choice is not yours, Captain. You are not aboard your space vessel where those around you must acquiesce to your every word," she informed him.

He felt as though he had been insulted and couldn't quite figure out why. Her words were true but still had a sting to them.

"Your cooperation will make our collection easier for you," she said when he remained silent. "It is not required."

"What you are talking about is not a collection. It's a violation," he told her matching her flint hard tone.

"That is purely semantics, drendla," she informed him.

"It is a violence against another. All the talk of your pacifism is just that – talk."

"In order to ensure our survival, principles will be set aside for a time. We have studied your human race. Your Federation talks of peaceful exploration. How much violence have you committed while aboard your heavily armed space ship, Captain?"

He refused to answer, staring at her in a silent war of wills. He might be their captive but he was not theirs to toy with.

She turned her focus to the woman waiting to her right, nodding in silent instruction. In understanding, she circled behind the Captain. The third woman approached him, staring down at him with piercing green eyes. They reminded him of the eyes of a cat he had had growing up. That cat had been born wild and was never fully tamed, devouring helpless mice in the barn after playing with them. He was now one of those mice.

He instinctively tried to back away when her hand reached out for his flaccid penis but the bar securing his feet held him firmly in place. Her touch was cold and impersonal which somehow made what she was doing worse. When she began stroking him, he decided she had no experience in providing pleasure to any of the men on her planet. She was doing a terrible job. Perhaps her regular job was milking cows.

She frowned briefly as her efforts did nothing to arouse him, glancing over her shoulder at the woman so clearly in charge. The spokeswoman nodded and Kirk felt the cool hands of the third woman on his ass, parting him. He made himself relax as much as possible, instinctively knowing what was coming. When the well lubricated, pliable object entered him and eased past his sphincter, it was not as painful as he had feared. The woman behind was being careful as she pushed it higher, waiting for his body to accommodate the intruder.

He could not stop a quiet gasp as his gland was caressed. Before he closed his eyes against the betrayal of his body, he saw a victorious glint in the eyes of the spokeswoman.

The hands in front caressed his hardening erection as those behind continued their tortuously delicious massage of his most private opening and beyond. He hated what they were doing to him, how they were forcing his body to react. He had never before experienced anal stimulation and he understood why others so enjoyed it, as much as it sickened him to have it forced on him. Even as he fought his unwilling reaction, he knew they were about to win.

And win they did. They had been careful students of the information on human physiology. As the sensations accumulated within him, and his testicles filled in anticipation, the hands stoking him reached for a container which was eased over his erection as the orgasm produced the precious fluid they wanted. He was grateful that he was able to come silently, a lesson he had learned sharing a bedroom with his brother as they grew up.

He refused to open his eyes as his body reflectively relaxed. Whether he was more angry at the women or himself he could not say. He sensed their departure and he sagged in his restraints, his wrists bearing the weight of his defeat.

The shimmering lights appearing around his closed eyelids alerted him to someone's arrival. Maybe if he ignored her, she would simply leave him to his misery.

"Drink," Bellarosa's soft voice said, a cup at his lips.

He wanted to protest, to refuse. Instead he drank the water, letting it cool his mouth and throat. It did nothing to extinguish his shame.

"Harm you they did not?" she asked, studying his body for signs of physical distress.

"They did not injure me," he said in a low voice.

"Ashamed you must not be," she said.

He shook his head at her words, willing her silently to go away.

"Open your eyes, please, Captain," she requested.

He shook his head again. "Please go."

"Leave I cannot."

"Please."

"Understand you believe I do," she said gently.

"You can't possibly understand. If you did, you'd leave," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Duty requires I stay, Captain," she said in a soothing tone.

"Duty to whom?" he asked although he did not care and could not fathom why he had asked. He felt her move away before she answered, then felt her return.

"Eat," she requested.

He slowly allowed his eyes to open, studying her. "If I do, will you go?"

She did not respond but continued to hold the food that looked like a slice of orange up to his mouth. "Eat, please, Captain."

He finally opened his mouth to accept the segment, discovering it was in fact an orange.

"Enjoy this you do?" she asked, giving him another piece.

He made no response except for allowing her to slowly feed him the juicy fruit.

"Drink?" she asked when he had eaten the entire orange.

"Coffee?" he asked hopefully, having no idea if the concept would have any meaning to her.

"Yes," she agreed. She went over to a small table and poured liquid from a tall container into a cup. The smell was more delicious than he would have allowed himself to hope – real coffee.

She stood once more before him, the cup cradled in her hands.

"Is it hot?" he asked cautiously.

"Burn you it will not," she said, lifting the cup to his lips. As promised, it was pleasantly warm but not too warm to drink. It warmed him on the inside as well, thawing out a part of him he didn't know had been frozen.

"Enjoy this?" she asked with a patient smile.

He nodded, accepting more as she held it to his lips.

"Still hungry you are," she said, guessing correctly what was causing his stomach to rumble.

He shrugged one shoulder, staring longingly at the cup in her hands. She let him drink it all before moving away. He was able to stop the groan from escaping, waiting for her to leave. Instead, she returned to stand before him, holding what looked remarkably like a blueberry muffin.

"Eat this you will?" she asked.

"Is this from your planet?" he asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"Earth," she corrected.

"More research," he realized.

She nodded, breaking off a piece of the muffin. "Accept?"

He opened his mouth, taking the muffin. It tasted a little strange but not unpleasantly so. He guessed they had tried to make him an Earth dish and couldn't quite duplicate the ingredients. The orange was a real puzzle, and the coffee a welcome guess.

Bellarosa carefully fed him the entire muffin, allowing him more coffee in between bites.

"Thank you," he said when they were both consumed.

"Eat more would you?"

"No," he said.

She nodded, moving behind him. When the chair was in the correct position, she used her transmitter to lower the chains holding him upright.

"Thank you," he said, shifting before sitting still.

"Sleep now you will," she said.

"Probably not. Thank you for your assistance."

"Find more coffee on the table," she said, moving the little table closer to the chair.

He nodded gratefully. "If you had let me sit sooner, I could have fed myself."

"Eat you would not," she said guessing correctly.

He made no response, watching her as she did the same to him.

"Return I will when again it is time to eat," she finally said.

He nodded, watching her disappear with a shimmer. He leaned over the padded arm of the chair, glad there was enough slack in the chain around his left arm to reach the carafe of coffee she had left him. He noticed that there was also a book resting on the table. Now that seemed strange. He picked it up, finding that it was written in English. They had obviously intended for him to read it.

With nothing else to do but watch the sun arch over the sky toward the mountains, Kirk sipped the coffee and opened the book.

It was a history of their planet, beginning with the first recorded stories. The first few pages told how Leferson was once a violent and war-torn planet, reminding Kirk of what he knew of pre-reform Vulcan. So many of their men were slaughtered, the women rose to power, filling the vacuum left by the dead. The females of Leferson abhorred the violence that was threatening to destroy their civilization, and considered war both stupid and unnecessary. With women of like minds in authority over all of the land masses, the planet united as one people. They chose a ruler who was charged with making the laws and keeping the peace for five of their cycles. At the end of that time, a new ruler would be chosen.

Before Kirk could stop it from happening, he saw the words on the page blur and sleep overtook him. It was a sleep thankfully devoid of dreams.

The now familiar shimmering lights penetrated his sleep, waking him in time to see Bellarosa and another woman appear in front of the darkening window.

"Sleeping you were?" Bellarosa asked gently.

"Yes," he agreed, looking from her to the second woman who was a little taller and a little older than Bellarosa, her dark hair liberally sprinkled with grey.

"Meet my lifemate I wanted you to," Bellarosa explained. "Called Zarensa she is."

The Captain nodded to Zarensa, noticing her rounded belly.

"Having our child she is," Bellarosa confirmed happily.

"Then why do you need me?" the Captain asked them both in a hard tone.

"Ours is the first child to be conceived in a very long time, Captain," Zarensa said.

"But you did conceive," he pointed out.

She nodded at that, her multitude of braids shifting around her face.

"Hungry you are?" Bellarosa asked.

"No," he replied. "May I request one favor?"

"Request you may," Bellarosa said.

"Can you contact my ship and tell him…them that I am unharmed and will be returned?" he requested, careful not to make it sound like an order.

"Relay your message I will," Bellarosa said. "Read the book you did?"

"I started it," he agreed. "Why is it in my language?"

"We had it translated for you, Captain. In order for you to understand who we are," Zarensa explained.

"What are the names of the other three women?" he asked. "The scientists?"

The two women exchanged a glance, Zarensa barely shaking her head no. He did not ask again, hoping that by being a good captive, they would contact his ship for him.

"Need anything do you?" Bellarosa asked.

"I need to empty my bladder," he admitted, wishing like hell it wasn't necessary to tell them that particular piece of information.

Bellarosa nodded in understanding. "Stand you must."

He did it, waiting as she activated the controls to raise his hands once more over his head. When they were secure, she approached with an earthen jug, rounded at the bottom, narrower at the top.

"Touch you I must," she said in apology.

He nodded, trying not to mind when she gently placed his flaccid penis into the narrow opening.

"Release you may," she said, looking down at his face covered with a faint blush, a reaction he had not had when the scientists had acted much more intimately. Why was her assistance more embarrassing than their insistence? He decided not to think about it, glad when he was finished and she could step back.

"Have other bodily needs do you?" she asked without any sympathy which made the question easier to hear.

"No," he responded, meeting her eyes and seeing more than she had intended to reveal to him. She was not happy that he was being treated in this way but he knew there was nothing she could do about it.

"Leave you now I must," Bellarosa said. "Return again when it is time to eat."

"Thank you," he responded, glancing over at Zarensa who had been silently studying him. What she thought of his situation was not evident from her expression.

"Let him sit, Bella," Zarensa said quietly.

Bellarosa nodded, lowering his arms so that he could return to the soft chair.

"Thank you," he repeated, watching the two of them and their silent communication. Much passed between them with no words necessary. Bellarosa covered him with the blanket and they were gone.

Would they contact Enterprise for him? The idea that his crew did not know whether he was alive or dead was a weight he could barely stand to have pressing on him. If they could be told he was safe, unharmed, only borrowed and not taken, he would not need to concern himself with their fears.

As he stared blindly out the window, his mind played out a slide show, familiar images of every day ship life – Scotty tinkering with his engines to increase their efficiency just a wee bit more; Chekov and Sulu exchanging silent, knowing glances when they thought he could not see; Dr. McCoy trying to bait him into admitting he really was too tired to work a third straight shift; the crew members who attempted to watch him walk past without him seeing. All part of the fabric of shipboard life. All part of what was his ship, his home.

And what must his First Officer be thinking? Was his coolly logical mind turning over the puzzle, attempting to find the key to unlock the mystery? Would he devote all of his energy to retrieving his Captain, ignoring his own need for sleep, for food? Kirk had been witness to his single mindness enough times to know that Spock would sacrifice his own well being to ensure his Captain's.

If Bellarosa were able to fulfill his request and communicate with his ship, they might content themselves to wait for his safe return.

As he tried to still his mind, tucking away his concerns for his crew, the sun slipped behind the mountains and was gone. As expected the three lights shimmered to solidify into the scientists to have what they wanted.

"Stand up," the first one ordered, much as he knew she would. He considered refusing on principle but the slowly retracting chains connected to his wrists made obedience inevitable. Once he was standing with his hands over his head, he met her eyes, his hard and unyielding, hers angry and with a fire not present before. What reason would she have to be angry? He wondered ideally. But he didn't really care and let the thought be absorbed into his subconscious from where it had come.

The other two women watched their silent battle of wills, standing motionless, waiting.

"We will have what we want," the spokeswoman informed him sternly.

"Yes I know," he said in a clipped tone, not bothering to keep his own anger at bay.

"Are you willing to make it easier on yourself?" she demanded, sweeping his bare body with her eyes and dismissing what she saw.

"No," he said, more in that one word then she had bargained for.

"Makes no difference," she warned him.

"So you've said," he replied in stern dismissal.

The two silent women exchanged a silent glance. He was pleased that they at least looked worried. Didn't do any good, of course. But it provided him with a brief moment of futile triumphant.

"We will have what we need," she repeated, nodding to her companions.

They took up their positions, the one with the fierce green eyes in front, the shorter one behind. He stared unblinking at the woman before him, refusing to acknowledge her touch, the caresses she was using in a futile attempt to arouse him. Her technique had not improved since the morning session.

He relaxed the muscles of his ass as much as he could when the cool impersonal hands spread him apart. The insertion was painful but she was once again being careful to allow his body to accept the intruder. He made no sign when it reached his gland, suppressing his reaction more successfully than he had during their previous visit. His penis was hardening on its own but he was not becoming fully aroused.

"Controlling your response is not in your best interest," the woman warned.

He ignored her, fighting for control, fighting to hide the effort it took to dampen his reflexes.

The caressing hands in front slowed and stopped, the milk-maid looking over her shoulder in question. The first one stepped closer, staring down at his less than erect penis before shooting silent daggers at him. He stared back at her, remaining motionless as the pliant probe was inserted fully into his rectum and released.

First one nodded, signaling over his head. He wanted to be surprised at the sharp sting of the hypodermic needle as it punctured his flesh but he had figured it was only a matter of time. A muscle relaxer, no doubt, stripping him of some of his control.

He made no acknowledgment of the injection and anger flared in the eyes locked on his. He wondered briefly if first one intended to strike him but instead she took one step back. Her position was taken again by the milk-maid, number three easing the probe slowly within his channel, bumping his gland in a way his body could no longer ignore.

There was a gleam of triumph in first one's eyes as he was coaxed to full arousal, his testicles quivering, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed against the rising tide of sensation.

The milk-maid placed the receptacle over his erection just in time, backing away when he was complete. Wordlessly, all three women disappeared, leaving him spent and angry.

Bellarosa finally appeared, her expression nearly hiding all of her sympathy. She gave him water which he reluctantly accepted. When she offered him an orange, he shook his head and closed his eyes.

Recognizing his utter defeat, Bellarosa pushed the chair into position, lowered his arms, draped the blanket over him and left, only his misery for company. When she was gone, he stared blindly out the darkening window, considering the emotions stirred within him by the actions of the women. He examined each one, cataloging them as Spock would his specimens from an exotic planet.

There was anger. That was easy to understand. How dare they hold him against his will when neither he nor his crew had done them any injustice? And to take what they wanted, as though his reproductive ability was a crop to be harvested. He was not a wheat field. They were planning to increase the population of their planet with his progeny, half humans with his blood coursing through their veins.

Anger considered and set aside, he contemplated the shame he was feeling. He was a victim. Shame was irrational. But that fact did not prevent his face from glowing hot when he thought about the reactions of his body over which he had no control.

Frustration was next on his inventory. He was the Captain of a Starship. He had survived situations others would have had no chance escaping with their ship and crew in tact. Yet he was rendered helpless by hands around his penis and a probe inside his rectum.

His body was a betrayer. If only he had paid more attention to those times Spock had tried to teach him mind control. But would Vulcan mind control techniques overcome the drugs they had given him? Would continue to give him as long as they needed his unwilling cooperation.

Why could he think of no way to extract himself from this situation? A small thought tried to surface that he had too long depended on Spock's intellect to solve their problems. He knew that they complimented one another's talents, Spock's methodical consideration of the problem and the possible solutions. His impulsive actions and spontaneous ideas that Spock would temper but never extinguish. They were an excellent team, one which would have already discovered a way out of this situation.

Frustration considered and cataloged, he turned to claustrophobia. He wanted to explore the valley he saw outside the window, feel the grass beneath his feet, the sun on his face. The cell was intensely boring and he again wondered how long they intended to hold him as their captive.

Before he reached sorrow and took time to consider why it was present, he slipped into sleep, his body taking the rest it needed, his mind allowing him to put aside all thoughts for a time.

He tried to stop the dream but it was more powerful than he was. The birds returned, larger this time, calling out to the entire flock until the sky was black with their wings. While the first arrivals feasted on his genitals, the later ones nibbled on his back, his legs, and his ass.

He woke shivering and sweaty, the nightmare feeling all too real. Outside the window, their moon sat atop the distant mountains, the stars too faint to distinguish. Attempting to decide on the time was impossible with no reference to guide him. The darkness spoke of morning not yet ready to break and he reluctantly closed his eyes once more.

The next time he woke, it was with sunlight streaming across his body. Bellarosa and the scientist were late. That was curious. He looked out his window, watching the sun play on the mountainside and sparkle off the distant stream.

A closer shimmering warned him of an arrival, relief that is was Bellarosa.

"Sleep did you?" she asked solicitously.

He nodded, hoping she was bringing him coffee in the carafe she held.

"Coffee," she confirmed, smiling gently. After pouring a cupful, she approached to hand it to him.

"Thank you ," he said, his voice sounding rough and unused.

"Eat please," she requested, handing him a peeled orange waiting for him in a bowl.

He looked up at her, a bleak expression on his face.

"Please," Bellarosa repeated.

He shook his head, looking away from her serene gaze. He could barely stand for her to look at him, her sympathy the hardest to bear.

She sighed very softly, much like a mother would sound when faced with an adored, stubborn child. "Empty your bladder need you?"

He reluctantly nodded, slowly standing and letting the blanket fall to his feet. She waited until his hands were secure over his head before she approached with the jug. When it was in place, he allowed his bladder to empty.

"Had nightmares you did," she said as she stepped back from him, taking the blanket from the floor.

He made no response, making every attempt to ignore her. Except now he couldn't drink from his coffee cup. To hell with it.

She took the cup from his hand, holding it to his mouth. "Drink, Captain."

He complied, wishing he were strong enough to refuse this small comfort. She nodded, waiting until the cup was empty.

"Leave now I must," she said.

"You'll return?" he asked quietly, not sure where the question had come from.

"Return I will," she promised. She watched with him as the three scientists appeared in the cell.

"You are late," first one scolded her.

Bellarosa nodded with a tiny smile. "Sleeping he was."

"Come earlier tomorrow," first one told her firmly.

"Comply I will, Kalanan," Bellarosa replied respectfully.

First one nodded in dismissal, turning her cold stare on the Captain.

He stared back, barely noticing when Bellarosa disappeared. Nor did he bother to move as number three pushed the chair aside. Ignoring the milk-maid was more difficult when she blocked everything else from his field of vision.

Deciding to waste no time or unnecessary effort, number three injected the muscle relaxer into his ass, avoiding the injection site from the day before.

The effects were almost immediate, a warmth spreading up from his bottom throughout his entire body. It was much faster than the four or five brandies that it usually took for him to feel this mellowing effect.

The milk-maid went about her work, his penis hardening even more when his prostrate was massaged by the intruder. As hard as he tried, he could not stop a very small groan. The milk-maid was being overly enthusiastic, the skin on his penis ill used from her motions.

"We will have what we need, drendla," first one warned.

The milk-maid frowned, turning to look over her shoulder.

"There is some problem?"

Number three left the probe in place, rounding the Captain to see the cause for the delay. First one examined the skin of his penis, clearly understanding the problem.

"Ahh…" she said. She reached into her pocket, taking out a tube about the size of her thumb. After removing the cap, she squeezed a generous amount of clear gel on the milk-maid's hand. She spread it on both palms and returned to her work. It wasn't long before her efforts were successful and she gathered his unwilling offering into her container. Number three withdrew the probe, and then they were gone.

He sagged, his writs holding him up, exhausted and drained, and hating himself. But not as much as he hated his circumstances or those who were exploiting his body for their own needs.

He kept his mind as blank as he could until Bellarosa finally appeared. He looked at her as she studied him with understanding.

"Eat you will?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I…uhm…need your help," he finally admitted.

"Help you I will," she assured him.

"My…uhm…bottom," he said softly, his face turning a soft red.

She circled behind him, very gently touching the two bruises decorating his rump.

"Inside," he corrected in a whisper.

"Yes," she acknowledged. "Bleeding you are not."

"I am very sore," he said in embarrassment.

"Help you I can," she assured him. "Enter you I must."

"Yes," he sighed.

"Relax you will?" she requested. He felt a soft rustling behind him and he took a deep, calming breath. "Ready you are?"

"Yes."

She very gently inserted a slick tube, cooling gel following the insertion. "Help ease the pain it will."

"Thank you," he said. "What does drendla mean?"

"Used for a small, beloved child who behaves willfully," she explained with a patient smile.

"Beloved child?"

"Yes, Captain."

That was something he needed to consider. "Were you able to ask them to contact my ship?"

"Asked I did," she agreed.

"Did they?" he asked hopefully.

"Know not I. Ask again I will."

"Thank you, Bellarosa."

"Sore you are here?" she asked, very gently touching the pink skin of his penis.

"Yes," he agreed, wishing he didn't have to admit it.

She nodded, taking out a tube and spreading the gel over his penis. "Feels better it does?"

"Much better," he said. "Thank you."

She nodded again, retrieving a glass of water. "Drink you will?" He accepted the water and when the glass was empty she looked into his eyes. "More?"

"Yes please." With her help, he emptied the second glass as well. "Could I have some coffee?"

"Eat first. Bring you coffee after I will," she bargained.

He considered her offer, finally nodding. He would try to eat if it meant she would provide him the coffee. After she had the chair in position, she let him sit and gave him a new bowl with oranges and a strange fruit he did not recognize.

"Called plest it is," she said when he picked it up to study it.

"It's native to your planet?" he asked, holding the small blue fruit in his fingers. It smelled faintly of bananas and raisins.

"Grows wild it does. Loved by many," she said.

He put it in his mouth, finding the taste strange but pleasant. When he bite into it, the juices burst out, coating his tongue and mouth with the delicate flavor.

"Enjoy it?" Bellarosa asked.

"It's different from any fruit I've had before."

"Oranges. Eaten on your planet they are?"

"Yes," he agreed, eating a segment of orange. It was cool and refreshing, the taste familiar, bringing with it memories of home he could not completely suppress. He sighed softly, forcing himself to eat more of the fruit, conscious of Bellarosa watching him. When two thirds of the orange and all of the plest was gone, he stopped and looked down hopelessly at the bowl.

"Finished you are?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, letting her take the bowl from his hands. She traded it for a small plate and cup, the welcome smell of coffee retuning with her. On the plate rested four pieces of what looked remarkably like chocolate truffles. She silently filled his cup, smiling encouragingly.

"Chocolate?" he asked.

"Eaten by humans," she said.

"Yes," he agreed, tasting one. It was rich and sweet and one of the most delicious foods he had ever eaten. "Thank you."

"Eat them all," she coaxed with a smile.

He nodded and followed her instructions, savoring them and the extra coffee she provided when he had emptied his cup.

"Eat tonight then chocolate you will receive," she promised.

He shrugged in response, drinking from his cup. "How do you spend your time when you aren't tending to me?"

"Care for others. The sick. The old. The sad."

"Where do you live? There are no houses I can see."

"Live close by I do. With my lifemate."

"What does she do?" the Captain asked.

"Do, Captain?"

"Does she have a job, like healer or scientist?"

"Advisor to Kala Korena she is."

"I see," the Captain said, considering it.

"Have you advisors?" she asked.

"Yes. We don't call them that but I do have them. They are trying to figure out some way to retrieve me, I'm sure."

"Succeed they will not," she said matter of factly.

"Apparently," he had to agree.

"Returned you will be," she assured him.

"Soon?"

"Decide that I do not."

"I know," he sighed.

"Sleep you will now?" she asked.

"Probably. The drugs they are giving me leave me little choice."

"Harm you they will not," she said.

He nodded, handing her his empty cup and the plate that had held the precious chocolate.

"Return I will," she promised.

"Thank you," he replied. She nodded and disappeared.

He decided not to fight the sleep trying to overtake him. Better to give in than be left with nothing to do but think.

He woke from a dreamless sleep to find a fresh bowl of oranges and a tall glass of water on the table next to the chair. He was disappointed that he had slept through Bellarosa's visit, hoping she would return before nightfall.

As much as he wanted to drink the entire glass of water, he had to restrain from doing so. The food and drink he had earlier consumed were waiting in his bladder for release. It wasn't a pressing need as of yet but he gave into temptation and drank more water, it would become urgent.

Rather than dwell on the needs of his body, he reached over for the book, taking up where he had previously stopped reading. He learned that after the women rose to power, they brought the brightest minds to the capitol and determined how they would secure the peace permanently. To Kirk it sounded again like the process undertaken by Vulcan. The women of Leferson did not devote themselves entirely to logic but embraced the belief that enduring peace was possible and absolutely essential to their survival.

He closed the book and set it aside with the arrival of the scientists.

"Before you say it, I have to empty my bladder," he informed first one.

"Very well," she said, waiting as the earthen jug appeared before her. With a nod to the milk-maid, it was brought to him as he stood, the blanket falling away. Once his hands were secured over his head, the milk-maid positioned the container, allowing him relief.

He nodded to indicate he was quite through. The routine was then the same – number three administering the injection, inserting the probe into his rectum, the milk-maid bringing him to unwilling completion. She did take care to use the same gel as earlier, easing the friction on his delicate skin.

It was all accomplished in stony silence, first one not speaking, the Captain doing everything possible to pretend they did not exist.

Only a brief time elapsed between their departure and Bellarosa's arrival.

"Feeling…pain you are," she said quietly, studying him.

"It's not important," he decided.

"Allow my help, please."

He shook his head, closing his eyes. "Did they contact my ship?"

"Tell me they will not," she said in apology as she lowered him to sit in the chair. The soft blanket was placed over him before she backed away. "Eat you will?"

"No."

She studied him, the misery on his face telling her everything he did not or would not say to her. "Water," she said, indicating the tall glass on the table next to him. He nodded, not looking up at her. "Please, Captain," she said, not sure herself what she was asking of him.

"Do you have any idea what it's like, Bellarosa?" he finally said, very softly.

"Free you I would if it were possible," she whispered. "Unaccustomed to being a prisoner you are."

"It's not being held against my will," he said quietly. "It's…being forced to provide…to produce for them. I understand the instinct for survival that's making them do it. But there are other ways to ensure your survival."

"Considered accepting your assistance they did," Bellarosa told him. "Bring too many of you here it would."

"What does Zarensa think about what they are doing?"

"Discussed it we have not. Change it can neither of us. Keep her own council on this matter she does," Bellarosa said in apology.

"Yes, I suppose not discussing it is preferable," he agreed. The yawn took him by surprise, the sleep induced by the injection creeping up on him.

"Leave you I will to sleep. Return when the sun is up," she promised.

"Thank you," he agreed, watching her shimmer and disappear. He wondered briefly if everything which occurred in his cell was being recorded or overheard by an unseen witness. But it hardly mattered. So long as Bellarosa was not scolded for her sympathy or her help, he didn't care who might be watching or listening. Perhaps it should have increased his sense of exposure but he forced himself to remain insouciant concerning his enforced nudity. They had made that choice. He was not going to embarrassed by it.

Sleep, as he knew it would, overcame him in a wave of blankness. A new dream filled his mind with unease, Enterprise no longer in the sky above the planet, ordered away by those who thought they knew best. He remained on the planet but was fully aware of the anxiety the orders caused his crew, especially the command staff. They tried everything they could to remain in orbit but were threatened with arrest for mutiny if they defied their orders. The sorrow they felt ripped at his heart and he was overwhelmed with grief, for them more than for himself.

When he woke, he knew with certainty that his ship remained in orbit above the planet and nothing short of phaser blasts would cause them to abandon him. The dream was disturbing in its intensity but he was able to shake off its effects with several calming breathes.

He watched as Bellarosa appeared, the earthen jug ready to give his bladder relief.

"Had disturbing dreams you did," she said as she studied him.

"They are gone now," he assured her.

She nodded. He stood as the chains were retracted until he was fully upright. With no words needed, she allowed him to empty his bladder and she stepped back.

"Eat you will?" she requested, her eyes concerned.

He shook his head, much as she knew he would.

"Refuse why do you?" she asked gently.

"I'm not hungry, Bellarosa," he said simply.

"Eaten very little you have. Worried I am," she admitted.

"You needn't worry. I am thirsty," he said hopefully.

"Yes," she agreed, waiting as the carafe and cup appeared. "Coffee."

"Thank you." He watched as she poured him a cup, holding it to his lips for him to drink. "Do you drink coffee?"

"Is not native to us," she said, shaking her head.

"How did you know I drink it?"

"Studied you they did," she said, allowing him to drink more.

"Humans? Or me?" he asked, wondering if he really wanted the answer.

"Both. Studied many humans they did. Chosen you were."

"Chosen?" he repeated. "Why?"

"Tell me they did not. Chose you to bring they did."

"Oh," he said, nothing else to add that would make any sense to either of them. He frowned when the three lights shimmered, the scientists returning all too soon.

"You may go," first one said to Bellarosa in dismissal.

"Yes," Bellarosa agreed. "Return I will," she promised the Captain before she disappeared in a shimmer.

"You will have what you need," the Captain told the first one before she could tell him.

"With or without your cooperation," she warned as she so often did.

"I won't prevent my reactions if you won't give me the shot," he bargained, wanting to avoid any more muscle relaxers if he could.

"You will cooperate?" she asked, clearly doubtful.

"That's what I just said," he informed her sternly.

"What makes you believe you are in a position of power, Captain? Is it in your best interest to antagonize us?" she asked. The undercurrent of humor in her voice caught him off guard and he studied her more closely.

"Whether or not I attempt to antagonize you will not alter the circumstances in which I find myself," he told her. "Making you mad brings me a small measure of satisfaction."

"You do not anger me, drendla. You amuse me. You interest me. Were things different, I might have called you friend."

"Instead of Procreator?" he asked.

"Yes. As it is, I have been charged with ensuring the survival of our people. You possess that which we need to accomplish this goal."

"Why are your men infertile?" he asked, glancing at the milk-maid and number three who were watching their conversation as though it were a tennis match.

"Why do you care? You can do nothing to alter it," she pointed out.

"I care because I'm being used. And our scientists could help you find an answer that doesn't involve abducting and raping a Federation citizen," he told her with an edge of bitterness.

"We believe the shield interferes with the reproductive organs of our men. As they are partially external as are yours," she said, not responding directly to his accusations.

"So that which keeps you safe keeps you prisoner."

"I suppose you can look at it like that. We do not wish to have out-worlders come to our planet and disrupt our way of life. Your seminal fluid will ensure our survival without interference from any others."

He sighed, and shook his head. He was not going to convince her not to use him nor accept the assistance he could provide.

"You are ready, Captain?" she asked, not a demand this time.

"Yes," he agreed reluctantly, waiting as the milk-maid and number three took up their positions. The milk-maid looked at him with a new expression, one he could believe was almost respect. The antagonism he had always seen was no longer present. "If you…uhm…caress my testicles, I'll become aroused more quickly," he told her quietly.

She nodded, waiting as number three inserted the probe. It still hurt to have it in his tight channel but he would address that problem the next time they came. They had made enough inroads to his resolve for this visit.

The milk-maid reached with one gentle hand between his legs, fondling him. "Squeeze very gently," he suggested. She did it and he moaned. "No, you aren't hurting me," he assured her when she released him. "It was fine."

She reached for him again, caressing him in a most satisfactory way. Her right hand had already been coated with lubricant and it was stroking his hardening erection in time with her left hand on his testacies.

She looked startled when his balls quivered in her hand and almost released him again. "They're supposed to do that," he assured her very quietly. "You are doing a good job."

She had to smile at him as she relaxed to her work. Her left side was pressed up against him and he found that he enjoyed the warmth of her body next to his. It was an impersonal touch but the increased connection warmed him. It had been the distance between them that had increased his discomfort. Now that she seemed to be concerned about him, it was easier for him to bear what she was doing.

It did not take very long for him to come, the milk-maid collecting all of his precious fluid. She smiled before backing away, standing next to first one as number three removed the probe to join them.

"Thank you, drendla," first one said with a nod. "Bellarosa will come with chocolate."

He nodded, watching them leave. He felt better than he had since he was first abducted although his relief was also embarrassing to him. The convoluted emotions he was feeling were going to take some sorting to figure out.

With nothing else to do but wait, he gazed out the window, wondering if it was as warm as it looked. The valley beneath the mountains was lush and inviting. Strange that he hadn't seen anyone in the valley or by the stream. From his vantage point, the three scientists and Bellarosa seemed to be the entire population of the planet.

Bellarosa appeared with a bowl of fruit and a plate of chocolate. "Fruit first," she said as she lowered him into his chair.

"Alright," he agreed, accepting it from her. He ate most of the orange and all of the plest, drinking from the glass of water she also provided to him. "Why do I never see anyone in the valley?"

"Are the Kala's grounds. Permitted to visit citizens are. Live here they may not."

"I see," the Captain said, considering it. "Are we in the Kala's fortress?"

"Fortress?" Bellarosa repeated in question.

"Castle?" the Captain tried.

"Yes. Lives here does the Kala. When in power she is. Returns to her ancestral home when replaced."

"What is this room used for when you aren't holding prisoners in it?"

"Added on it was. Needed a secure place to house you. Know of your cleverness they do," she said with a faint smile.

"Oh. They did an excellent job," he admitted reluctantly. "You and Zarensa live here?"

"We do," she agreed, handing him the chocolate. "Coffee?"

"Yes please," he said, accepting a cup when she had it poured for him.

"Leave I must. Return I will."

"Thank you, Bellarosa," he said, watching her shimmer and disappear. When she was gone, he reached over for the book, wanting to know more about these people that were holding and using him.

As he read, he learned the men were marginalized to prevent them from taking back the power. It sounded to him as though they were reduced to little more than slaves. They were not given the same educational opportunities as the women, the education for the men ending after six years. The women were allowed to continue their studies at the institutions which sounded like Earth's universities. The restrictions on the men seemed overly severe to the Captain and he wondered if changes had been made since the time of the first Kalas. He also wondered if Bellarosa would be able to tell him. Perhaps the answers were at the end of the book. But he would not jump ahead to see. He feared he would have plenty of time to read all of the pages of the thick book.

As promised, Bellarosa returned with fruit and water, chocolate his reward for eating the oranges. He briefly wondered if that was all they had for him to eat but it wasn't worth asking about. He would not cede more power to them by requesting anything else. It was curious, however, that they provided him coffee and chocolate but none of his other favorites.

As the sun was setting, the scientists returned, little conversation undertaken. The milk-maid employed the lessons he had provided that morning, bringing him quickly to orgasm. He moaned very softly as he came, the first sounds he had made to indicate he enjoyed his involuntary pleasure.

He fell asleep before Bellarosa returned, waking to her welcome presence the next morning.

Three more sunsets and sunrises greeted him and his scientists. He read more of the history, discovering Leferson was not entirely different from Earth. They had constructed the shield as a protection and a warning. They would not fight any potential invaders and had to make sure that none would consider their pacifism a weakness. Stopping anyone from arriving on their planet preserved their peace.

As the sun was fading behind the mountains, Bellarosa appeared, sitting gracefully before him, gazing up at him.

"Tell me of Earth," she requested.

"What is it you want to know?"

"Tell me what you will, Captain. Are your stars red like ours? Have you mountains like ours?"

He considered her request, trying to decide how best to answer. How to describe an entire planet in a way that she could understand. "From space, from above, our planet is blue and green," he said thoughtfully. "It is made up of more than half oceans."

"Oceans?" she repeated.

"Bodies of water," he explained.

"Lakes?"

"A hundred hundred lakes. All come together," he explained.

"Ocean," she said, considering this new idea.

"Immense stretches of beautiful blue water as far as the eye can see."

"Raised by an ocean you were," she guessed from his pleasure at describing it.

"No. I grew up surrounded by an ocean of land. Farms."

"Yes, farms," she agreed.

"We had neither oceans nor mountains where I lived. But our planet does have mountains. Immensely tall mountains with snow caps that never melt. Gently rolling mountains that are more ancient than our race."

"Left your planet you did," she said.

"To explore new planets. Visit distant worlds. I never thought I would populate one," he admitted.

"Grateful we are for your assistance," she said warmly.

"What will happen if the offspring born from my sperm are also infertile?" he asked.

"Decided they have not."

"Who is the father of your child?" he asked.

"Donated sperm is anonymous, Captain," she explained.

"Will the women who use mine know it came from a human?"

"Told they will be. Choose they must for themselves."

He nodded at that, watching as his scientists appeared.

"Leave you now I must," Bellarosa said, standing gracefully. After gently kissing him on the forehead, she left.

"Captain," first one said in greeting, actually smiling at him.

He rose before she retracted the chains, waiting.

She nodded to number three who went to her customary place. He was surprised when she administered the injection they had spared him since his agreement to cooperate.

"You are leaving us now, drendla," first one explained. "Returning you unconscious is easier."

"I see," he said, sitting back down. He wasn't quite sure how felt about this news. Relief certainly. And sadness? That hardly made sense.

"We appreciate your assistance, as unwilling as it was. You have provided us a gift. We will continue to flourish thanks to you," she said.

"I would not have voluntarily assisted you," he said, simply wanting to make sure they understood.

"We know this, Captain. When you return to your ship, you will leave orbit, please. And request that no other ships follow."

"You will be considered strictly off limits," he assured her.

"As we desire."

"What if my sperm fails to produce fertile offspring?" he asked.

"We will contact you. We will accept the assistance of your scientists. Only you will be allowed to return with them."

"Yes," he agreed. He felt an unwilling sense of obligation to these women now, the anger he had felt supplemented by reluctant respect.

"Sleep now, Captain. And know that you have the gratitude of our entire planet," she said, also kissing his forehead before backing away.

"Good bye," he said, yawning and closing his eyes to allow their drugs to take him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Spock," the engineer said.

"Mr. Spock here."

"The Captain, sir. He just appeared," the ensign said, his shock transmitting through the intercom.

"Alert Dr. McCoy," was all Spock said before his transmission was ended.

The ensign contacted the Doctor who left sickbay almost before the engineer finished conveying the news.

Spock reached the transporter room first, mounting the steps almost reluctantly. The Captain lay curled on his side, naked and unmoving. Spock could see no sign of injury and very carefully touched the Captain's cheek. It was reassuringly warm, the steady rise and fall of his chest also reassuring.

"Spock?" Dr. McCoy asked as he rushed in.

"He appears unharmed, Doctor," Spock said from where he squatted next to the Captain.

McCoy swept the Captain with the scanner, nodding. "He's asleep. Drug induced. Otherwise he seems okay. I'll double-check when I have him in sickbay."

Spock nodded, not taking his eyes from the human that had been returned to them. He reluctantly moved aside so that the medial personnel could carefully place the Captain on a stretcher and cover his bare body with a blanket.

"Do you want to come to sickbay, Mr. Spock? Or do you want to wait for my report on the bridge?"

"I will accompany you to sickbay," Spock said.

McCoy nodded, not in the least surprised. He had witnessed the concern the Vulcan could not disguise as they waited for word from the planet.

The trip to sickbay was made in silence, McCoy alternating between studying the sleeping form of his Captain and the anxiety Spock could not hide. When they arrived, the Captain was carefully transferred from the stretcher to the biobed. The bed was tucked in a corner, ensuring him a measure of privacy. McCoy dispatched one of his ensigns to the Captain's quarters for a uniform and then turned all of his attention to his patient. Spock stayed close enough to watch but not interfere.

The Doctor took his readings, studying the readouts above the bed, most registering normal. He frowned at his scanner, making everyone leave except Spock.

"What is it, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"He has some…unusual injuries," the Doctor explained.

"Unusual?" Spock repeated.

Dr. McCoy moved aside the blanket, studying the Captain's genitals. "He has what appears to be an abrasion on his penis. And light bruising on his testicles."

"Are the injuries dangerous to him?"

"Not at all. I simply can't imagine why it would have happened," the Doctor said, putting the cover back over the sleeping Captain. "He also has abrasions and bruising on his ankles and wrists."

"Restraints," Spock suggested.

"Yes. He apparently has had the drug that's making him sleep administered several times."

"When will he wake?" Spock asked, staring down at the Captain.

"Two to three hours," the Doctor guessed, studying the scanners once more.

"You will inform me as soon as he wakes," Spock said.

"Of course, Spock. You're welcome to wait," McCoy said gently.

"I will return to the Bridge."

"Alpha shift is over."

"I am aware that alpha shift has been over for 38 minutes, Doctor. I must inform Starfleet of the Captain's safe return. I must complete the status reports, and we must wait for orders concerning further contact with the planet."

"Point made, Mr. Spock. I'll let you know as soon as Jim wakes up."

Spock nodded and after one last look at his sleeping Captain, left the sickbay.

McCoy watched him leave, wishing he could care for his Vulcan and his Human friends at the same time. Taking a deep breath, he returned his focus on his Captain. He checked his respiration and heart rates, comforted that they were normal. He picked up Jim's left hand, examining his bruised and scarped wrist. Although it was frightfully black and blue, there was no permanent damage and letting it heal naturally was his medical prescription.

After making sure the Captain was warm and safely asleep, he went into his office and tried to work. But in truth all he could do was listen and wait.

Two and half hours elapsed before he heard anything from the bed. The Captain woke with a gasp, sitting up. He didn't know where he was at first, looking around and hoping to find Bellarosa. Failing to see her, he realized he was back on his ship, Dr. McCoy approaching with a look of relief.

"Welcome home, Jim," McCoy said.

"Mmm…" Jim responded, pressing his hands over his eyes.

"Headache?"

"Yeah. From the drug," Jim agreed, his mouth parched.

"Let me get you some water," McCoy said.

Jim nodded, laying back down to wait. "You tell Spock?" he asked when McCoy returned.

"He's on his way," the Doctor confirmed as Jim drank from the glass, raised up on one elbow. "What did they want with you?"

"That's kind of complicated," the Captain said, feeling the color rise in his cheeks.

"Complicated?"

"Yeah. I'll explain everything. But not right now," he requested.

McCoy nodded, waiting as Spock entered.

"Hi," Jim said with a broad smile.

"Captain," Spock said in relief. "Your absence has been keenly felt by the crew."

"Thank you, Spock. I missed you both as well. What time is it?"

"18:45," Spock said.

"Can you tell Lt. Avery to take us out of orbit?" the Captain requested.

"Sir?" Spock said.

"I made a promise that we would leave. And we have to tell Starfleet to make Leferson strictly off limits," Jim explained.

"But we have only been in orbit for 36 hours, sir," Spock said.

"36 hours?" Jim repeated. "Well, it doesn't matter. We have to leave orbit."

Spock nodded, going to the intercom to contact the Bridge. When the order was relayed and acknowledged, Spock returned to his bedside.

"I'm fine, really, Bones. I just want to sleep in my own bed," the Captain was saying when Spock returned.

McCoy and Spock exchanged a glance, McCoy nodding reluctantly. "I have no medial reason to keep you here. You are showing signs of exhaustion. And your blood sugar levels are very low, as though you have barely eaten for nearly a week."

"I haven't," the Captain confirmed.

"I'll check you out again tomorrow. Once you wake up," the Doctor said.

"Okay."

"We'll step out so you can dress," McCoy said, nodding to Spock. They went into McCoy's office and although the Captain could not hear them, he knew without a doubt that he was the topic of their conversation.

Once he had on his uniform, he went to the office door, attracting their attention.

"I will see you to your quarters," Spock said.

"Thank you," McCoy said, watching them leave.

Spock walked slowly next to his Captain as they went down the mostly deserted corridors. Those they encountered did not speak to the Captain, as much as they wanted to welcome him back. Spock's expression told them to hold their tongues.

"I really am alright, Spock," the Captain said as he walked slowly next to his first officer, his feet not entirely steady under him.

"As you say, Captain," Spock said in a completely noncommittal tone.

"Did anyone contact you while I was gone? Anyone from the planet?" the Captain asked.

"No sir. We attempted contact repeatedly. No response was received."

"I see," the Captain said. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, Captain?"

"It's hard to explain, Spock," the Captain said. He sighed in relief when they reached his quarters, gratefully entering the familiar room.

"Do you require anything, Captain?" Spock asked as Jim touched his furnishings in near reverence.

"Huh?" Jim asked, looking back at him.

"Do you need anything, sir? Water or food, perhaps?"

"No thank you. Mostly I just want to sleep in my own bed."

"Yes sir," Spock acknowledged.

"You'll need to remain in command tomorrow, Mr. Spock," the Captain said absently.

"Of course, sir," Spock agreed.

"I really am okay," the Captain assured him.

"Yes sir," Spock said, looking down at the familiar human face as though he needed to memorize it. "Shall I post security to ensure you are not distributed?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll put on the privacy lock," the Captain said.

"Very well. If there is nothing further you require, I will bid you good night."

"Good night, Mr. Spock. And thank you."

"No thanks are necessary, Captain," Spock said, leaving but clearly reluctant to do so.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Jim regretted sending him away. But he wasn't ready to explain what had happened on the planet. And he really did just want to crawl into his own bed and pull the covers over his head for the next week.

He went into his bathroom, answering nature's call in blessed privacy. The skin of his penis was tender to the touch but not unbearably so. While he was in the bathroom, he decided he really wanted a shower before going back to sleep. The hot water pouring down on him was a relief although it stung the skin of his wrists and ankles. Washing away the residue of being on the planet was worth the minor discomfort.

He lingered as long as he could before finally turning off the water and carefully drying himself. He didn't look at himself in his mirror, not wanting to see the guilt he didn't think he could disguise even from his own eyes.

Although it was his usual custom to sleep in only briefs, he pulled on a pair of long sleeved pajamas, needing the security of the coverings. After dimming the lights, he got into his bed, laying on his side to look at the familiar shapes that were his quarters. They were unchanged but different, almost strange, as though he had been gone for years rather than days.

As sleep began to overtake him, he considered what he was going to tell Spock and Bones about what had happened. That he had to tell them the truth was without question. Just as he had to file a full report with Starfleet. Was there any way to avoid admitting they needed him solely for procreation? He didn't see how he could.

As those thoughts swirled around in his head, the soothing hum of his ship's engines lulled him into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Spock reluctantly entered Dr. McCoy's office at the beginning of alpha shift.

"Spock," McCoy said, looking up at him in greeting.

"I require your assistance, Doctor," Spock admitted.

"What can I do for you?"

"The Captain has engaged his privacy lock. I cannot enter his quarters," Spock said in a quieter than usual voice.

"Why do you want to enter his quarters, Spock? I'm certain he's still asleep."

"Yes," Spock agreed. If he weren't a Vulcan, the Doctor would have sworn he was fidgeting.

"You aren't planning to wake him, are you?"

"No, Doctor. I simply wish to enter his quarters," Spock said.

McCoy studied the Vulcan, seeing the need etched on the lines of his face. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

"That is irrelevant, Doctor."

"Not so irrelevant."

"Will you use your medical override so that I may enter the Captain's quarters?" Spock requested.

"Alright," McCoy agreed, standing up from behind his desk. "Once he wakes up, you can let me know so I can check him out."

"You can be certain of that," Spock agreed, following the Doctor out of sickbay.

"Scotty's in command?"

"At this time," Spock agreed.

They had nothing else to say, stopping when they reached the Captain's quarters.

"CMO McCoy requesting privacy override," McCoy told the computer.

"Override acknowledged," the computer responded.

"Do you wish to check on the Captain?" Spock asked as he stepped forward to open the door.

"No. You can call me when he wakes up."

"Understood. Thank you." Spock said.

McCoy looked up at Spock one last time before leaving. He really did want to check on Jim but Spock so clearly needed the time with him, the Doctor knew it was better for him to wait. Jim would be fine, physically. Whatever happened on the planet would take some mental healing as well. And they would both be there for him as it occurred.

Spock carefully crossed the Captain's quarters, looking down at his sleeping form. The need that drew him here was completely illogical and he had tried unsuccessfully to understand his compulsion. Finally he just accepted that he had to see for himself that his Captain was back and was truly unharmed.

Although the Captain was sleeping with his back to his quarters, Spock could see his relaxed face, the curls which had not been controlled after being shampooed, the lines etched around his mouth that spoke of needs yet to be addressed.

Deciding it would still be some time before the Captain woke, Spock went to the comfortable chair closest to the bed. As he made to sit down, he discovered a book waiting on the cushion. From the title, it was a history of the planet. Had the Captain brought it up with him? That did not seem likely. Rather than try to solve the mystery of its appearance, Spock opened it when he was seated and began to read.

An hour and a half passed and he decided he needed to check in with Mr. Scott. He was almost out of the sleeping area when a low voice stopped him.

"Please stay, Spock," the Captain said softly. He was still facing the wall but his eyes were open.

"I regret disturbing you, Captain," Spock said.

"You didn't," Jim said. "I think I knew you were here and it helped."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll know better when I wake up completely."

"Dr. McCoy needs to know you are awake," Spock said reluctantly.

"Please don't contact him just yet," the Captain requested, turning over to face the room. "What's that?"

"Did you not bring this history with you?" Spock asked.

"No. They gave it to me to read on the planet. But I didn't bring it. I was unconscious when they returned me."

"It was in the chair when I entered your quarters," Spock said.

"I suppose that wanted me to have it," the Captain decided. "Please have a seat, Spock."

Spock nodded and did it, studying his Captain.

"I know you said I was only gone for 36 hours, Spock. But on the planet it was six days, I think. And I was left alone for much of that time."

"And when you were not?" Spock asked.

"That is more complicated. Not that what I want to tell you isn't." The Captain stopped and sighed softly. "I want to assure you that I really am okay. But six days alone gives you a lot of time to think."

"Indeed," Spock said.

"For most of that time, what I thought about was…our ship and all those on her."

"As you were in our thoughts," Spock agreed.

"Yes," the Captain acknowledged, taking a deep breath. "When Sam and I were growing up, we had several dogs. Like you expect on a farm. Three of them were strictly our pets. They weren't working dogs." Jim paused, making sure Spock was listening and not ready to call McCoy to have his Captain committed to some place where he could not endanger himself. Spock was listening intently, and not appearing at all confused or concerned about the seemingly random topic of the Captain's discussion.

"The dogs, the ones that were our pets, were mostly mixed breeds. Sam and I loved all of them but there was one very special dog that we called Sassy. She was a black lab and was the runt of the liter. She was never quite as big as the others. What she lacked in size she made up for in attitude. A lesson I later put to good use.

"Sassy knew that Sam and I adored her. So she tolerated us more so than most people. She wasn't mean. She was just…aloof. Except deep down she was devoted to me and Sam. She wouldn't let strangers near us. She was bossy enough to keep the other dogs in line. To people who didn't know her, she seemed stand-offish. We would try to pet her and she would grumble at us. Not growl but pretend to dislike the affection. We would come home from school and she'd be at the front door to greet us. After she knew we were home safe, she'd go up to our bedroom and hide under one of our beds. It was her favorite place to sleep because we couldn't grab her and hug her, and she always knew where we were. A lot of times, she'd be going up to our room and if we didn't pretend to chase her, she'd come back to see why we weren't playing our part in the game." The Captain paused, studying Spock's expression. It had not notably changed but there was a light of recognition in his eyes.

"While I was being held, I thought a lot about Sassy. And I thought even more about you," the Captain said evenly.

Spock nodded in encouragement.

"You remind me of Sassy. Not because…well…I know I can depend on your loyalty and your friendship. You never make it obvious but I know you care about me. Not just as your Captain. As you friend." Jim stopped, hoping he hadn't said too much. Hoping his words would not scare away his friend.

"It would be impossible for me to sleep beneath your bed," Spock said, making Jim laugh, much as Spock knew it would.

"True," Jim agreed. "Probably just as well. Why were you here when I woke up, Spock?" Jim asked gently. "I realize I forgot to allow you override so you had to ask Bones to let you in."

"Dr. McCoy did allow me in," Spock agreed. "I was compelled to come. I have no explanation other than that."

Jim nodded in understanding. "I knew you came in and I slept better knowing you were here."

"Perhaps that is why I came."

"Perhaps," Jim said.

"McCoy said that there are abrasions on your genitals," Spock said smoothly. "Were you mistreated on the planet?"

"No, not exactly," the Captain said, sitting up. "If you'll let Bones know I'm awake, I'll explain to you both."

"I will contact him," Spock agreed, standing up as the Captain slowly left his bed and limped over to his bathroom. "He will insist that you eat."

"I will," Jim said, disappearing into the bathroom. When he had tended to his needs and brushed his teeth, he emerged from his bathroom to be greeted by the welcome smell of coffee. Spock silently handed him the cup and he gratefully sipped from it. "Thank you," Jim said, going to his closet for a thick robe to pull on over his pajamas. It added a layer of warmth and security. "Will you bring a chair for Bones, please? I need to lay back down."

"Are you feeling unwell?" Spock asked, betraying some of his concern.

"I'm fine, Spock. I'm just not…uhm…ready to sit down."

Spock clearly wanted to ask about that but held his tongue. He followed the Captain back into his sleeping area, bringing a chair for McCoy.

Jim lay on his side, up on one elbow sipping the welcome coffee. "Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"No sir. Our focus was on retrieving you. Little other activity was undertaken."

"What did Starfleet say about my disappearance?" the Captain asked.

"By the time a reply was received, you had been returned."

"What did they say?" Kirk repeated.

"We were to attempt all diplomatic efforts to retrieve you. Failing that, we were to employ hostile force if necessary."

"They gave you permission to attack the planet?" Jim asked, not entirely sure how he felt about that.

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock agreed.

"Come," Jim called to Dr. McCoy when his chime sounded.

"How are you doing?" Bones asked. The question could have been directed at either of them.

"I'm feeling better," Jim said. "Still tired."

"Understandably. Once you've caught up on food and sleep, you'll be right as rain," McCoy assured him.

"When is rain not right?" Spock asked.

McCoy laughed, shaking his head. "I have no idea."

"Another idiotic human expression?" Spock asked.

"Idiomatic," Jim laughed.

"Indeed," Spock said with the lift of one eyebrow.

"What do you want to eat, Jim?" McCoy asked.

"Waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. And bacon," Jim said wistfully.

"Coming right up," McCoy said, surprising the Captain.

"Oh," was all Jim could say in response.

"I know I usually refuse," McCoy acknowledged. "Right now you need to eat whatever appeals to you. Spock, can I get you anything?"

"I have already eaten, Doctor," Spock responded.

"Cup of tea then?"

"Yes," Spock agreed. He held the book which he had been previously reading, ideally turning it over to look at the back. He flipped through the last chapters, stopping short. "Captain?" he said quietly, handing the open book to Jim. On the pages of the open book was a picture of the Captain with an explanation of who he was.

"Oh," Jim said, staring at the picture looking back at him.

"How is this possible?" Spock asked.

Jim turned the page with a shaking hand. On the next page was a picture of Bellarosa and Zarensa, listed as Kala Zarensa and her lifemate. They were still beautiful but several years older. Bellarosa held an infant in her arms, Zarensa had a little girl on her hip and was holding the hand of the little boy that stood between them.

"Captain?" Spock said again.

"I'm not sure, Spock," Jim said, turning back to his own picture. "This is my official Starfleet photo," he said, noting his dress uniform and the medals Fleet had insisted he wear for the portrait.

"How could they have this?" McCoy asked, staring at the picture after handing Jim his breakfast.

"I'm not sure," Jim repeated. He quickly scanned the pages that followed his picture. He didn't know if what he felt was relief or anger when he read that they were able to repopulate the planet with his unwilling help. He couldn't stop from wondering if either of the younger children with Bellarosa were his.

"Why are you in this history?" Spock asked.

"So I'd know what happened," Kirk decided.

"But none of this has occurred," Bones said.

"How can you know that?" Spock asked him.

"He guessed, Spock."

"So you haven't told him," McCoy said gently.

"Not yet. I only wanted to explain once," Jim said, eating his waffles and bacon.

"Perhaps you would explain now?" Spock requested.

Jim nodded, taking deep breath. "Most of the men on the planet are sterile."

"Sterile?" Spock repeated.

"Yes. They think it may be because of the shield. It apparently interferes in some way with the male reproductive system. They needed an influx of viable sperm."

"Yours," McCoy said.

"Apparently. When I first…arrived on the planet, the ruler told me they needed my seminal fluids. I never saw her again. Every morning and every evening, three scientists came and…uhm…took what they wanted," Jim said, feeling the color rise on his cheeks.

"They might have been more careful," McCoy said with a frown.

"I'm pretty sure the one who…touched me had never been intimate with a man before me. I came to think of her as the milk-maid. Her technique did finally improve."

"She needed to...well, never mind," the Doctor said.

"She finally starting using lubricant," Jim confirmed. "The third scientist was behind me. She used…well, she provided stimulation to my prostrate," he finally admitted.

"She entered you," McCoy stated flatly.

"She was careful not to harm me."

"But it hurt," McCoy said quietly.

"It wasn't a lot of fun. She was also the one who gave me the injections so my resistance would be diminished. We finally reached an…understanding so she didn't give it to me every time they came."

"Your ankles and wrists?" Spock asked.

"I was chained standing up for their visits. So I couldn't attempt to attack them in any way. They allowed me to sleep in a chair."

"And the third scientist?" McCoy asked.

"She was in charge. The only one who spoke to me. She never touched me. Each time they left, Bellarosa came. She was a healer. She gave me fruit and coffee. And water. And made sure I was not harmed." Jim turned the book face down and opened it to her picture. "This is her. And her lifemate. Who apparently assumed rule now. Or then. Or…well," he said with a shrug.

"She talked to you?" McCoy asked.

"Each time she came," Jim agreed. "Once she had Zarensa with her. At the time Zarensa was with child. This little boy," the Captain said.

"Then why did they need your services?" Spock asked, looking again at the picture.

"Their hope is that my male offspring would not be sterile," Jim explained.

"Are you worried about that part of it, Jim? That your offspring are on this planet?" McCoy asked gently.

"I don't like it, Bones. Nor can I change it. They took what they wanted and there was no way I could stop them."

"They raped you," the Doctor stated flatly.

"Yes. Gently and carefully. It was no less a violation," the Captain said in a tired voice.

"You must report this to Starfleet," Spock insisted.

"I'll make a full report. I'll have to tell them everything. But ultimately there's nothing that can be done about it," the Captain admitted.

"The planet must be classified as entirely off limits," Spock said.

"That's what they want. And even if we could return to the planet, it's too late to stop them using my sperm. Too much time has elapsed."

"Their time is measured differently?" Spock asked.

"No. I think they can slip the time stream. It's hard to explain but I had the feeling I was living the same day over and over. The room where I was held had a huge window looking out over a valley with mountains beyond. Every day as the sun reached the top of the highest mountain, a flock of birds flew by. There were 23 of them, in formation. Two more on the bottom of the V than the top. The exact same flock in the exact same formation every day."

"Which would explain why you were only gone 36 of our hours," Bones said.

"They may have planned to return me so I wasn't gone and miscalculated somehow. I asked Bellarosa to ask them to contact you. She didn't know if they had. But if we were living the same day, they couldn't have contacted you."

"It would have been unnecessary," Spock said.

"Yes," the Captain agreed.

"Why you?" Bones asked. "Pure bad luck?"

"I don't know. Bellarosa told me they had chosen me but didn't say how or why."

"If they provided you coffee, they must have chosen you," McCoy said with a small smile.

"Is it native to their planet?" Spock asked.

"I'm pretty sure they got it from our ship," the Captain said. "They could make the book appear without us knowing. They could take our food as well."

"What else have they taken?" McCoy asked with a frown.

"I doubt they took anything, Bones. They wanted to make sure I would eat," Kirk said calmly.

"Correct he is, Doctor," Bellarosa said with a smile when she suddenly appeared in the Captain's quarters.

"This is Bellarosa," the Captain said, smiling back at her. "Is your child mine?" he asked, studying her swollen belly.

"Yes Captain. Thank you for this gift."

"How did you enter our ship without detection?" Spock asked.

"Am not here, really. Remain on our planet I do," Bellarosa explained.

"Was I right about time, Bellarosa? That it isn't linear on Leferson."

"Correct you are, Captain," Bellarosa agreed. "Left orbit you did and grateful are we."

"Yes. First one said we needed to go. I'm surprised you could find us still."

"Finding you was not difficult. Go now I must. Appreciate your sacrifices we do."

"Please take care of the children," the Captain requested and she was gone.

"Well," Bones said in quiet amazement.

"Yes," the Captain agreed, not quite sure what else he could add.

"Captain," Spock said softly, some confusion lingering on his face. "If you have no immediate need of me, I will return to the Bridge."

"Certainly. Will you return when alpha shift is over?" the Captain asked.

"Of course, sir. Doctor," Spock said. And he was gone.

Bones studied the Captain when they were alone, seeing more than Jim would have preferred. "Don't tell me you're fine. I'm not buying it."

"In some ways I am fine, Bones. In other ways, I'm utterly and completely pissed off."

"Good. You should be."

"But my anger serves no purpose. What's done is done. Apparently five years ago from the looks of this picture. He wasn't born yet."

"I don't mind telling you that Spock didn't eat or sleep the entire time you were gone."

"I assumed he hadn't. He didn't sleep last night either," the Captain acknowledged.

"No."

The Captain sighed, worrying about Spock more important than his own needs. Except he did have needs that must be addressed. "I'm going to need some…uhm…cream. Or suppositories," the Captain admitted.

"Yes," Bones agreed. "I'll bring you some. You'll administer them yourself?"

"That's my preference," Jim agreed with a yawn.

"That's fine. I'll leave so you can sleep."

"Actually, Bones, do you have time to stay? For a little while?" the Captain asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep all of the need out of his voice.

"Of course I have time," the Doctor agreed, sitting back in the chair after taking care of the Captain's mostly empty plate and cup. "The command crew is looking forward to welcoming you home. Think you can manage dinner in officer's mess?"

"I don't know."

"You can decide once you wake up," Bone assured him. "Do you need any pain medication?"

"Not right now," he decided, closing his eyes. "Could I impose on you to read to me?"

"Of course. It's reassuring to be surrounded by familiar sounds, isn't it?"

"Very much so. I missed you while I was gone."

"Thank you, Jim," Bones said, immensely pleased by the small affection.

"I don't tell you enough how much your friendship means to me. To all of us."

"I trust you know I feel the same," Bones said.

"Yes, Bones, I do know," the Captain said with a tired smile.

With that, the Doctor reached down and picked up the book of Shakespeare always close at hand to the Captain's bed. He had barely begun the first sonnet when he knew Jim was sound asleep.

Jim turned over as sleep slowly left him, his head less fuzzy each time he woke. He supposed he was surprised to see Lt. Uhura sitting in the chair where the Doctor had been.

"Captain," she said with a bright smile.

"Uhura," he responded with a yawn.

"Dr. McCoy asked that I come. He was needed in sickbay and didn't want you to wake up by yourself."

"That was kind of him. And you," the Captain said.

"How are you feeling, sir?"

"Better all the time, Lt," he assured her.

"Good. We were all very worried when you disappeared."

"Thank you. I'm very glad to be home," he said.

"Can I get you anything, Captain? The Doctor asked that I see that you eat," she admitted.

"Mmm…maybe once I wake up," he decided, sitting. "Lt Akia is on duty?"

"Yes sir," she agreed.

"You're off duty today," he realized.

"Yes sir."

"Time is different on the planet, Lt," he explained, not wanting her to think he was being critical. "I lost track of ship's time."

"I understand, sir," she assured him. She did not care what he might or might not criticize her for. She was just so glad he was back safely, it was all she could do not to hug him and hold tightly to him so he never left them again. Instead, she watched as he carefully left his bed.

"Sit, please, Uhura. I just need to visit the bathroom."

"Yes, sir," she said, not resuming her seat, watching with worried eyes as he crossed his quarters with a limp.

When he emerged from the bathroom, he smiled at the cup of coffee she had waiting for him. "I need to be less predictable," he decided, accepting the cup.

"You are only predictable when it comes to your coffee, Captain," she said with an affectionate smile he very much appreciated.

"Thank you, Lt. Spock assured me I didn't miss anything important while I was gone. Was he correct?" he asked her, knowing she knew almost everything that occurred on board his ship, official and unofficial.

"Lt. Jared and Ensign Blackwell had a falling out," she said. When he was safely back in bed, she resumed her seat.

"What was it this time?" he asked, sipping the coffee he enjoyed possibly too much.

"I heard it was about duty shifts."

"I have told them repeatedly to stop trading shifts."

"As has Mr. Spock, sir."

"Does Spock know they are fighting again?"

"No sir. Scotty threatened to confine them both to quarters."

"What they deserve," the Captain said.

"Especially together," Uhura laughed, a sound he appreciated having in his head.

"Definitely. I'll talk to them, again, tomorrow."

"It may be the next day, sir. The Doctor isn't ready to return you to duty just yet."

"Did he bribe you to tell me so he didn't have to?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Not that I'd admit, Captain," Uhura laughed.

"Of course not. And are you doing alright, Uhura?"

"Yes, Captain. Now that you're safely home."

"Thank you," he said, looking into his coffee cup, not able to meet her beautiful eyes that maybe saw more than he needed her to.

"Would you like some lunch, sir? Doctor said you can have whatever you want."

"Mmm…I don't think I'm hungry."

"He warned me you'd say that, sir. Could I get you some chicken salad, perhaps?"

"No. But thank you," he sighed wearily.

She nodded, refusing to badger him. Doctor's orders or not, the Captain still outranked them both.

"If you would like to return to your day off, I'll be fine," the Captain told her.

"Of course you will, sir. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay."

He smiled and nodded. "Certainly, Lt. Thank you."

"If I may say so, sir, you seem…" she paused not sure she could put a word to what she was detecting from him.

"Melancholy?" the Captain supplied for her.

"Possibly. I'm a very good listener, sir."

"Yes, you are, Lt."

She made no further response, respecting his right to sort it out for himself. She had offered. There was nothing more she could do. "Have you heard that Michael Grey and Michael Forrester finally admitted how they feel about each other?"

"Did you have anything to do with this?" he asked with a twinkle.

"No Captain. Honestly. The fact that their duty assignments kept putting them together had much more to do with it," she said.

He shrugged at that.

"So it was all Scotty's doing?" she teased.

"They do report to him," the Captain pointed out.

"And as I recall, Scotty reports to you."

"Sheer coincidence," the Captain claimed.

"Seems that Scotty will be without them for the next three days."

"Good for them," the Captain said. "Did Spock marry them?"

"No sir. They said they would wait for you. They started their honeymoon before you disappeared. They'll resume it now that you're back."

"Another wedding for you to plan," he teased.

"Always my pleasure, sir."

"What are our new orders, Lt?"

"Mr. Spock didn't tell you?" she asked in surprise.

"We had other things to discuss," he admitted.

"We're going to Tortoga, sir," she was happy to report.

"Starfleet finally decided eight months of no shore leave was long enough?" he asked.

"I believe Dr. McCoy may have had a hand in persuading them, sir."

"Probably so. When will we arrive?" he asked, trying to decide. But it seemed too complicated for his weary brain to process.

"Three days, sir. Lt. Matherson is making the leave rosters. Dr. McCoy put you on the first rotation," she confided.

"Is he on it as well?"

"I believe so. Mr. Spock is."

"That's a little surprising," he said.

"To him as well," Uhura laughed. "Dr. McCoy didn't give him any choice."

"I see," the Captain said with a quiet laugh. "And I'm guessing I'm to make sure Spock goes."

"I wouldn't know, sir," she said a little too innocently.

He shook his head at her, making her smile. "Come," he called when his door chimed.

"Captain," Scotty said, clearly pleased to see his Captain safely home.

"Scotty," the Captain said with a welcoming smile.

"If you'll excuse me, sir," Uhura said, standing.

"No need to be leaving on my account, lassie," Scotty assured her.

"I'm off duty, Scotty. And I'm having my hair done," she said with a twinkle.

"Alright, lass. But it looks perfect to me," Scotty said.

"And you are a flatterer," she said with a wink. "Captain."

"Thank you again for coming, Uhura," Jim said as she gracefully left. "Is it your turn?" the Captain asked Scotty.

"My turn for what?" Scotty asked, sitting in the vacant chair.

"To babysit me," the Captain said, sipping his coffee.

"I only came to welcome you home, Captain. And to see if you wanted some kick to your coffee."

"I believe I do," Kirk agreed, extending his cup so Scotty could put in his special ingredient. "Bones didn't tell you to come?'

"No sir. I had to see for my own that you were back and safe," Scotty said.

"I'm glad to be both, Scotty," the Captain assured him. "How are you?"

"Couldn't be better now you're back," Scotty said.

"Thank you. Uhura told me the Michaels finally stopped fighting their feelings and each other."

"Finally, sir," Scotty agreed. "Only other thing that would get them to stop was you being gone."

Kirk nodded at that but made no other response to the statement. "Are you on the shore leave roster?"

"Aye sir. I'm coming down with you, Spock, and Dr. McCoy."

"Is that Bones' influence?"

"Partly," Scotty said, not elaborating.

"I see," Kirk laughed. "Do you know what time it is now?"

"Just after 14:00," Scotty said.

"Bones takes my clock," the Captain explained. "He does that when he's especially determined to keep me here."

"Does he disable the computer as well?"

"He makes Spock disable it. He always has," the Captain said with a shrug. "Since I have no time sense, it works pretty well. Especially when no one is around to tell me the time. Is everything alright in Engineering? Anything I need to know?"

"Every cog is in its place, sir. Spock has all the status reports when you are ready to review them."

"I'll ask him for them. I'm apparently relieved of duty tomorrow as well."

"I heard that rumor, sir. Will you fighting Dr. McCoy's order?"

"I haven't decide yet. I will tomorrow," the Captain confided.

"Fight or decide?" Scotty laughed.

"Both. I'll let you know if I need reinforcements."

"Aye, sir. You can count on me."

"I do know that. And I appreciate it," the Captain said sincerely.

Scotty nodded, pleased by the acknowledgement. "Unless you need anything from me, sir, I best be going."

"Of course, Scotty. Thank you for coming," the Captain said.

"Rest easy, sir," Scotty said as he left.

The Captain smiled to himself when Scotty was gone. He was indeed fortunate to be surrounded with such incredibly capable and caring officers. Made his job immeasurably easier.

He slowly sat up and after deciding the act wasn't too dreadful, went to his computer and turned it on. He wasn't entirely surprised that he had 43 messages waiting for him. He scanned the names of the senders, smiling when he saw a message from his mother. As her video appeared on the screen, he was warmed by her familiar, loving face. It wasn't an overly long message – really just a friendly hello. He was startled when she ended with "And happy birthday, my dear."

"Computer," he said when he had closed his mom's message. "What is the Earth date?"

The computer informed him that on Earth it was two days after his birthday. He was a little taken aback that he had forgotten. Although he didn't make his birthday widely known to the ship, he at least usually remembered. Oh well. As Spock would say, there was little significance to the date of one's birth. Others dates were much more meaningful.

"Kirk to McCoy," Jim said into the intercom.

"McCoy here. You okay?"

"I'm fine, Bones. I had a message from Mom. Asked I tell you hello."

"That's lovely," Bones said with a smile. "Bet she wished you a happy birthday."

"Yeah. Did you remember?"

"Of course I did. You forgot again, didn't you?"

"Yes. Hardly matters," Jim assured him.

"Okay. I made all the arrangements for Shore Leave. Rented adjourning bungalows on the beach. Me and Scotty in one. You and Spock in the other."

"Spock okay with this?"

"Yeah. There's two bedrooms in each. And they have the latest in computers. He won't get bored."

"Good. Uhura says you won't release me tomorrow."

"We'll talk about that over dinner," Bones informed him.

"We could talk about it now," the Captain suggested.

"We could but we're not," McCoy said firmly, the only person on board who could conclude a conversation with the Captain before he wanted it over.

"Alright," Jim conceded.

"What'd you have for lunch?" McCoy asked.

"Don't you have anyone else to nag?"

"No one as important."

"Go find somebody. I'll see you later."

"You sure will," McCoy warned, closing the connection.

With a sip of coffee and a deep breath, the Captain opened the file on his computer called "incident reports," wondering briefly if every starship captain had as many reports in his file as he did. Shoving that stray thought aside, he carefully completed the required form, describing as briefly and succinctly as possible what had occurred on the planet. When he was satisfied with the wording, he routed it to Starfleet Command, copying his second in command and chief medical officer, as required.

That unhappy chore complete, he turned his attention to the messages still awaiting his attention. The number had grown to 66 and he groaned quietly to himself. At no time in Command School had he been warned that being a starship captain consisted of two-thirds of his time being devoted to paperwork. Or at least it seemed that way. Well, best that it be dealt with as expeditiously as possible.

Before he got down to ship's business, he decided to assume ship's dress. A quick shower rinsed away any residual fatigue. Or at least he told himself it did. Putting on his uniform seemed to help – help what he wasn't willing discuss even with himself.

He emerged from his bathroom pleased that Spock was sitting behind his desk, studying his computer screen. "Hi," Kirk said in greeting.

"Captain," Spock said, standing and silently apprising the Captain.

"Have a seat, Spock," the Captain said, waving him back into the chair. "I was about to take care of the messages waiting for me. You can keep me company and then I won't have to forward them to you," he laughed.

"Your spirits seem improved," Spock observed.

"They are. I'm going to refill my coffee. Can I get you a cup of tea?"

"Yes," Spock agreed.

"What flavor?" The Captain waited a moment, returning to his desk to study the Vulcan. "Spock?"

"Sir?" Spock responded, looking up at him.

"What flavor tea would you like?" he repeated, not able to hide all of his concern. It was so unlike Spock to be distracted.

"Vulcan spice," Spock requested, looking back at the Captain with an expression the Human could not read.

Rather than try, he went to his dispenser, requesting the tea and refilling his own cup from his strictly non-regulation coffee maker. "Here you are," Kirk said, setting the cup of tea at Spock's elbow.

Spock picked it up to sip it, watching Jim over the rim.

"Is something…distracting you, Spock?" Jim finally asked more than curious about Spock's unusual demeanor.

"Nothing that I can name, sir," Spock said in evasion.

"Would you care to try?" the Captain requested, a thin edge of command in his voice.

"Not at this time," Spock said, effectively ending that particular conversation.

"Very well," the Captain said, pulling a chair around behind his desk to sit next to Spock, careful not to touch him. He felt the Vulcan tense at his proximity but did not comment on the reflex, turning his attention instead to his computer. "Did you decide to go on Shore Leave? Or did Bones decide for you?" Kirk asked, noticing the shore leave rosters had been transmitted for his approval.

"I chose to go, sir," Spock said.

Jim nodded at that, queuing up the rosters for them both to review. "I guess the Michaels aren't going ashore."

"They do not seem to be on the list," Spock agreed. "Do you know when you will perform their ceremony?"

"Uhura's making the arrangements. They'll let me know when they're ready," Jim said. "Do you have any concerns about these leave rosters?"

"None sir. Lt. Matherson has done his usual thorough job."

"I agree," Kirk said, signing the leave rotations electronically and posting them ship-wide. He opened the next message, quickly scanning its contents. "Did you take care of this requisition?"

"Yes sir. Did I fail to copy you on my response?"

"Probably not. But I have 28 messages from you," Jim laughed.

"Indeed."

Kirk opened the next, reading the content. "What?" he finally asked Spock with a frown.

"It appears to be a private communication which was inadvertently routed to you," Spock said, looking at the sender and intended recipients.

"Oh. Did you know that Wellesy and Graham were dating?"

"I did not, sir. Will you alert them to the fact that you were included in this communication?"

"Yes. Then they'll be more careful," he said replying to them both with a simple question: Did you really mean to send this to me?

The next three messages were routine matters, easily dispatched and deleted.

"You have skipped a message, sir," Spock pointed out helpfully.

"It's from my mother, Spock," the Captain said with a smile.

"I did not intend to pry," Spock said.

"I didn't think you were. You're welcome to see it," the Captain assured him.

"If you are certain," Spock said, surprising the Captain. He had been sure that Spock would not be interested in his mother's affectionate, very human greetings. Rather than try to figure out why Spock wanted to see it, Jim hit play, watching his mother's dear face once more, wondering what Spock thought of her message.

When it finished, Spock looked at the Human, his eyes unreadable, his face still and very carefully blank.

"Should I have not shared it?" Jim asked in concern, worried that in some way it had offended Spock in its openly human nature.

"Just the opposite, Captain," Spock said, making his thoughts no clearer. "I regret we failed to acknowledge your birthday."

"I wasn't here to have it acknowledged," the Captain reminded him. "And until I got mom's message, I'd forgotten about it."

Spock nodded, returning his focus to the computer.

"Spock, I really do wish you would tell me what's troubling you," Jim said.

"I will, Captain. I wish to wait until a more appropriate time," Spock said, his voice slightly warmer.

"And it can wait?"

"Almost indefinitely," Spock assured.

"Alright. If that changes, be sure and tell me."

"Be assured that I will," Spock said.

The Captain nodded, not satisfied but unwilling to push any harder. Instead, he opened the next message which was a reply from Spock to one of the previous requests. "Oh," Kirk said in some surprise. "Why did you deny this requisition?"

"Ensign Jarvis failed to follow protocol, sir. Had the requisition come from Lt. Crowe, I would have approved it."

"I see," Kirk said. "Did you tell Ensign Jarvis?"

"I informed Lt. Crowe. She assured me she would handle the matter," Spock said.

"Alright," Kirk agreed, opening the next message, also from Spock. "Of course you can order the new spectrometer, Spock. My approval isn't required."

"I am hesitant to transmit those requisitions for the science labs without your authorization," Spock said.

"I understand," the Captain said, affixing his approval and sending it on its way. He opened the next message awaiting his attention. It was from Starfleet telling him they were granted permission to take Shore Leave, to commence when they reached Tortoga and to last 14 solar days. "You acknowledged these orders?"

"Yes sir," Spock confirmed.

"McCoy to Kirk," the intercom called.

"Kirk here," he responded.

"You feelin' up to comin' and eatin' dinner?"

"Yes I am."

"Good. I'll buy you a steak," Dr. McCoy said with a smile.

"You're on. We'll be right there."

"Good. See y'all then."

"What do you suppose happens to all the Gs which Dr. McCoy carelessly discards?" Spock asked, making the Captain laugh.

"I have no idea but it's an excellent question. He must be more tired than he's saying," Kirk said, leading Spock out of his quarters.

"I believe he did not sleep many hours during your disappearance," Spock said.

"He said the same about you," Kirk said as they went down the officers' corridor.

"Vulcans require less sleep than do humans, sir," Spock reminded him.

"Yes, I do know that. I also know that you normally sleep during ship's night like the majority of the crew."

"That's partially habit rather than necessity."

"I see," the Captain laughed.

"May I inquire why you find that amusing?" Spock asked, only curiosity in the question.

"For lots of reasons, Spock. I hope I didn't offend you."

"Not in the least," Spock replied.

"Maybe I'll be able to explain one day," the Captain suggested.

"Can it wait?" Spock asked deliberately echoing the Captain's earlier question.

"Almost indefinitely," the Captain said with a smile that would make most human melt where they stood.

Spock simply nodded and waited for the Captain to enter Officers' Mess before him.

The Captain wanted to be surprised that many of his officers were already there, waiting beneath a festive banner wishing him a happy birthday.

"Well," he said with a smile. "I didn't think I'd get away with it just slipping by."

"You know better than that," McCoy scolded him affectionately.

From somewhere unseen, a glass was slipped into the Captain's hand as those gathered expressed their good wishes. All were respectful and warm, those who had not previously had the opportunity telling him that they were most pleased he had returned safely.

Throughout it all, Spock remained at his side, not hovering, completely at ease, almost engaging in small talk with those clustered around the two of them.

"I believe I promised you a steak, Jim," McCoy said happily.

"You sure did," the Captain agreed, sitting at the large table that had been formed by pushing several smaller tables together. "Will you be able to sit next to me while I eat it?" he asked Spock.

"As long as you have no plans to share, Captain," Spock said, making those close enough to hear laugh in response.

"I promise," the Captain said, sitting at the center of the table, Spock to his right, McCoy to his left. The other officers sorted themselves out, taking their seats and chatting casually.

"Jim," McCoy said, giving him a plate with a beautifully cooked steak, a baked potato with butter, and steamed broccoli.

"Thank you, Bones," the Captain said with a pleased smile. After everyone else was served, the Captain sampled his steak, finding it perfect. And delicious. "Where did you get these steaks?" he had to ask.

"Amazin' what you can requisition when you have the right connections," the Doctor said.

"You're responsible?" the Captain asked Spock.

"Partially, sir," Spock responded, eating more of his Vulcan delicacies.

"I see," the Captain laughed. "Is that a sweet potato, Uhura?"

"Yes sir. Would you like part of it?" she offered with her usual lovely smile.

"No thank you. I simply haven't seen one in quite some time."

"They are a favorite of the Doctor's," she said, pointing to the one on McCoy's plate.

"Yes, they are, my dear," McCoy drawled, winking at her because he could.

The meal progressed with everyone enjoying the food and the easy companionship of those gathered. The Captain paid close attention to the voices around him, absorbing them and using them as insulation against the emotions lingering from his time on the planet.

"Don't you agree, Jim?" Dr. McCoy asked expectantly.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I was gathering wool. What was the question?"

"It's not important enough to repeat," the Doctor assured him lightly. He stood, gathering the plates close at hand. "Chekov, you'll give me a hand?"

The young man readily agreed, collecting the plates and putting them in the small kitchen off the mess. Clean plates appeared followed by a large decadent looking cake that proclaimed that the Captain should have a Happy Birthday. Dr. McCoy gave the Captain a huge slice, serving everyone else afterward. Spock was not offered a piece as he never ate it when available.

"There is a gift for you, Captain," Sulu said. "It's from your mother," he said going over for it and handing it to the Captain.

"I had a message from her," Jim remarked. "She didn't say anything about sending a gift."

"Open it," McCoy said between bites of cake.

The Captain nodded, taking off the festive wrapping and opening the box. Inside was a beautiful handmade quilt in the traditional log cabin pattern, all pinks and greens.

"This is a beautiful quilt, Captain," Uhura said, touching it with great care.

"I didn't know your mother was a quilter," McCoy remarked, admiring it also.

"She isn't. There's a woman in town that makes them," the Captain explained.

"It was lovely of her to send it to you," Uhura said.

"It was," the Captain agreed with a warm smile.

"We got you a little something too, Captain," Scotty said, watching Sulu bring out another box. From the shape and size, the Captain was certain that it contained a bottle of his favorite brandy.

"Thank you," the Captain said, smiling at the assembled group.

"Our pleasure," Scotty said, standing. "We best be going now, sir. Alpha shift waits for no man. Or woman."

The Captain also stood, studying each of his officers in turn. "Thank you again. This celebration has been absolutely delightful."

Each of the officers had a quiet word for him as they filed out, Uhura pausing long enough to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

He was smiling still when only he, Spock, and McCoy remained. "Thank you both."

"I cannot take credit, Captain," Spock said.

"Sure. Let me take all the blame," McCoy said with a tone of overstated resignation.

"Credit, Bones. Not blame," Kirk assured him lightly.

"Alright then. I accept," the doctor laughed.

"I will return to the Bridge tomorrow," the Captain informed him.

"As long as Spock is there, I'm not sayin' a word."

"You can be assured that I will, Doctor," Spock said.

"I don't need a keeper," Jim protested.

"You do need somebody to tell you that you are too tired to stay on the Bridge. That you need to eat and six cups of coffee doesn't equate to a real lunch," McCoy told him.

"A keeper," Jim repeated.

"You'll listen to Mr. Spock or you'll be medically relieved of duty," McCoy told him in that tone which brooked no refusal.

The Captain thought briefly about arguing mostly because he could. And he frankly didn't want to be told what he was and was not allowed to do on his own ship. Spock's quiet voice forestalled all protest.

"You know he is right, Jim."

The Captain turned to look at Spock, warm black eyes gazing back, infusing the Human with a sense of caring and….

"Alright," the Captain conceded. "I'll allow Spock to be my Jiminy Cricket."

"Jim?" Spock had to ask.

"An ancient Earth tradition, Spock," McCoy told him. "Go to bed, Jim, before you fall over."

"I'm fine, Bones. And I really do appreciate the party. And your concern."

"Even when it pisses you off," the doctor laughed.

The Captain only shrugged at that, accepting the brandy as McCoy handed Spock the quilt. "I can carry it."

"As can I," Spock said. "Doctor."

"Good night," McCoy said as he walked them to the door.

"You can get the yeomen to clean up tomorrow," the Captain said to McCoy.

"That wouldn't feel right. Won't take me long," McCoy assured him.

The Captain nodded, and with a last weary, grateful smile, left the Officers' Mess with Spock by his side. "Thank you, Spock."

"For what, Captain?" Spock asked.

"For lots of things. Mostly your friendship."

"It is I who is grateful to you for that," Spock assured him.

"We make a good team, don't we?" the Captain said. He failed to keep all of the emotion form the statement and hoped it would not scare away the Vulcan by his side.

"We do indeed," Spock agreed, his voice not as devoid of emotion as he would have liked to believe.

They had arrived at the Captain's quarters and Jim paused before activating his door. Spock gazed back at him, waiting patiently, for what he did not know.

There were several hundred statements Jim considered making while standing in the corridor in front of his closed door, several hundred things he had never told his first officer, his friend. And as he looked up at Spock, waiting, watching, he knew he would be unable to say any of them. Not without saying all of them. And this was not the time or the place to start.

"Spock, I …uhm…"

"We will wait, Jim," Spock said softly.

"I don't want it to be too late," Jim said, hoping Spock understood.

Spock's nod assured Jim that he did. "There is a time for everything. There is time for everything."

"Yes," the Captain said, turning to enter his quarters. "Would you mind putting the quilt in my closet?"

Spock did it, checking to see if there was anything further the Captain needed.

"No. I don't think so," Jim responded, looking up at Spock. Spock held his eyes before nodding and bidding him good night. When Jim was alone in his quarters, he looked around, finding them more empty than he could really stand. Before he could stop himself, he went into the mercifully empty corridor and rang Spock's bell.

"Come," Spock called, not surprised by the identity of his visitor. "Do you prefer to sleep here, Jim? Or should I come to your quarters?" Spock asked, guessing unerringly as to the reason for Jim's presence.

"It doesn't matter," Jim said with a shrug. "Can you sleep on the floor?"

"Certainly," Spock agreed.

"Will you come to my quarters? At least then I won't be making you sleep on your own floor."

"I am choosing to sleep on the floor," Spock said.

"Yes," the Captain acknowledged.

"As you would willingly sleep on mine if my peace of mind required it."

"Yes. You are welcome to use my computer."

"Of course. I will change into bed clothes and be there momentarily," Spock said.

"Okay. I have…business to attend to in the bathroom. Don't be concerned if I'm still there."

"I understand," Spock said.

Jim nodded and returned to his quarters, going directly into his bathroom. He did not like admitting his weakness, his need for Spock's reassuring presence, but at least he knew Spock would not ever judge him. For that, and many other things, he was very grateful.

When he had followed the doctor's instructions, he left his bathroom, hoping the melting capsule was not running down his thigh. "Computer, raise temperature five degrees," Jim ordered.

Spock nodded his thanks from where he sat at Jim's computer.

"There are extra blankets in my closet," Jim told him.

"I will get them when I am ready to sleep," Spock said.

"Okay. Thank you," Jim returned.

"Sleep well," Spock said as warmly as he ever did.

"I hope you can sleep at all."

"It will pose no difficulty, Jim."

The Captain nodded, getting into bed after discarding his robe. He listened to Spock's fingers fly over his keyboard, wondering it if ever caught fire from the speed of his use. "What are you doing?" he asked in a sleep laden voice.

"Updating Science personnel files. Correlating recently concluded research with theories of other astronomers."

"At the same time?"

"There is a lapse between upload and merging. Am I disturbing your rest?"

"Not at all. I was just curious."

"Would you care to hear the results of my astronomical research?" Spock asked. He knew full well the Captain was not interested. Simultaneously, he was aware of Jim's need for the connection the sound of a voice provided.

"Is this your epsilon alpha study?" Jim asked.

"It is." Spock explained what he had theorized concerning the parallels in the two forces and that the research had at least partially confirmed his hypothesis. Before he began discussing the details of the research, he paused and listened to the even, steady breathing from the bed. Certain Jim slept, he returned to the computer, imputing data for 42.6 minutes before he decided to sleep himself.

The blankets were at the bottom of the closet, three of them, sufficient for insulation from the floor and adequate coverage to keep him warm. It did not take long for him to arrange his pallet, sitting on it to study the Captain in the dim light.

Jim was facing him, his face relaxed in his slumber. He lay on his stomach, one had beneath his pillow, the other flung out to the side. He was covered only with a light sheet, the warmer than normal temperature making no other coverings necessary.

Spock focused again on the familiar face, studying his strong profile, the lips that curved so easily into a smile, the curls in his hair that had been set free. Spock had to mentally shake himself. His Captain was not a work of art to be studied. He was a man, a man of fierce will, matched by superior intellect.

Rather than allow himself any further indulgence, Spock lay down and slowed his breathing and heart rate. He needed to sleep, to prepare for the day to come and the needs others would have of him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jim," Spock said the next morning.

"Mmm…" Jim grunted, trying to get his eyes to focus.

"It is 06:30."

"Okay," Jim acknowledged, turning over to look at Spock sitting on the blankets that had served as his bed. "Were you able to sleep?"

"I slept quite well. I sense that you did also."

"I did. Thank you," Jim said, sitting up with a frown.

"Are you in pain?" Spock asked, studying him.

"I have a headache," Jim acknowledged. "I'll be fine once I shower."

"Very well. I will prepare your coffee then go to my quarters to dress."

"You don't have to make me coffee," Jim protested.

"I am aware of that, Jim. I choose to make it before I leave your quarters."

"I accept then," Jim said, leaving the bed. He automatically reached for the intercom, contacting Lt. Quntan who had the Bridge during gamma shift.

"Ship's status?" the Captain asked.

"All systems report normal, sir. We will be in Tortoga in two solar days."

"Thank you," Jim said, disappearing into his bathroom. When he was showered and dressed, he filled his favorite ceramic cup with steaming coffee and went out to Spock's quarters.

"Come," Spock called, watching the Captain enter.

"Let's eat in general mess this morning," Jim suggested.

"Certainly. The crew will be reassured by your presence."

"Yes. I hope we'll have time to actually eat," Jim laughed.

"Would you prefer Officers' Mess?" Spock asked.

"No no. We'll have enough time for small talk with the crew and to eat."

"Very well," Spock said, following the Captain out.

They walked down the corridor together, their steps automatically in sync. "Are you going to get behind in Science lab since McCoy is making you stay on the Bridge?" Jim asked, sipping his coffee.

"My staff is fully informed of the responsibilities," Spock assured him.

"Okay," Jim said. He answered the nearest intercom when McCoy called to him. "Good morning."

"You coming to breakfast?" McCoy asked.

"We're on our way to general mess. You'll meet us there?"

"I'm there already. You want waffles again?"

"If you aren't planning to scold me for it," Kirk said.

"Now Jim" he drawled. "Would I suggest waffles just to argue with you about it later?"

"You might," the Captain said.

"Maybe. But not this time," McCoy promised.

"Alright. We'll be there shortly. Kirk out."

"He can be quite contradictory," Spock observed.

"Quite," Kirk agreed. "I am surprised he wasn't more insistent that I remain off duty today."

"Immersing oneself in work is often more restful than time to contemplate that which has occurred," Spock said.

"True. Did you tell Bones that?"

"At some point I may have mentioned it," Spock reluctantly admitted.

"I see," the Captain said. "If you two ever team up against me, I'm sunk."

"That is not a possibility with which you need concern yourself," Spock said.

"Did you tell Bones that?" Kirk laughed.

Spock made no response, following the Captain out of the lift, down the short corridor, and into the general mess. Everyone present rose at their entry until the Captain waved them back into their seats. Dr. McCoy waited at the Captain's table, waffles, bacon, and fresh coffee awaiting Kirk, Vulcan delicacies in place for Spock.

"Thank you," Jim said to McCoy as they sat down. He began eating and as predicted was interrupted multiple times by members of the crew who simply needed to speak to him, welcome him home, assure themselves that he was safe.

"It was only 36 ship hours," he said quietly to the other two when the parade briefly paused.

"You disappeared, Jim. We didn't know where you were or if we'd ever see you again," the doctor reminded him. "We couldn't get a response from the planet. Couldn't even scan it to see if you were really there."

"Yes," Jim had to acknowledge, pulling down the sleeve of his shirt to cover the bruises.

"You can't hide them, Jim," McCoy said, looking at the marks on his wrists. "Do you want me to use the regenerator?"

"No. They don't hurt," Jim assured them both.

McCoy nodded, nothing further to add.

"We better get to the Bridge," Jim decided, glancing over at Spock to make sure he was also ready.

"Don't overdo, please," McCoy requested.

Jim nodded and left with Spock close behind. "What did Bones do with the rest of my birthday cake?" he asked Spock ideally.

"Left it in Officers' Mess."

"Oh good. Then we can have lunch there," Jim said.

"And dessert," Spock added.

"I will," Jim agreed with a laugh.

"Even though there is no discernable nutritional value," Spock said.

"If it had any nutritional value, it wouldn't be cake," Jim laughed.

"True," Spock had to agree.

They arrived on the Bridge, the Captain acknowledging those already there although they took his arrival in stride under normal circumstances. He knew these circumstances were still not normal and he knew equally well that they would soon better disguise their anxiety at the idea of loosing their Captain. He gratefully sat in his chair, soothed by the familiar, the ordinary, his ship and those who kept her flying. He cleared his throat, clearing away any lingering emotions at the same time. "Ship's status, Mr. Sulu?"

"All systems report normal, sir," Sulu was glad to report to his Captain.

"Time to Tortoga, Mr. Chekov?"

"42.12 hours, sir."

"Very good," the Captain said, turning to the yeoman waiting patiently at his side with a stack of reports. "Thank you," he said, accepting them all. After reviewing them, he signed and returned them, holding onto the last. "Mr. Spock?"

"Yes, Captain," Spock responded, turning from his station to face the Captain.

"Do you know why Lt. Vorker is requesting a transfer from ship's stores?"

"To where, sir?"

"Security," Kirk said, checking the request.

"Sir," Sulu said.

"Yes, Sulu?"

"She's bored in stores, sir," Sulu said.

"I see. Before that she was bored in botany lab," Kirk remarked.

"I didn't know that, sir," Sulu said, turning back to the viewscreen, his part of the conversation hopefully concluded.

"Mr. Spock?" the Captain asked.

"She showed no particular talent in botany, sir. I understood she was doing an adequate job in ship's stores."

"An adequate job," the Captain repeated. Kirk frowned and wrote 'transfer denied' on the form, returning it to the yeoman who was careful not to attract any unnecessary attention form the Captain who looked…not angry exactly. "Thank you, yeoman. Carry on," the Captain said in dismissal.

The Captain shifted in his chair, looking at the viewscreen, not seeing the familiar blur of the stars. His internal contemplation was periodically interrupted by questions, reports to be signed, orders confirmed, hails answered.

"Mr. Spock," the Captain said, standing.

"Sir?"

"Join me for lunch," the Captain said, going to the lift. "Mr. Sulu, you have the bridge."

"Yes sir," Sulu agreed, taking the big chair.

Jim waited for Spock to join him in the lift, requested the level for Officers' Mess. "I'm going to have to take a nap after lunch," the Captain reluctantly admitted.

"Your body has not yet fully recovered," Spock agreed.

"I want to pretend it has. That I'm done with what happened."

"Understandably."

"Will you return to the Bridge after we eat? Once I wake up, I'll deal with some of the paperwork in my quarters."

"Certainly, sir."

"I'll feel better knowing you're on the Bridge," Kirk admitted.

Spock nodded, waiting for Kirk to leave the lift before following him out.

"We should tell McCoy," Kirk said as they entered Officers' Mess. "Oh, never mind," he laughed when he saw that the doctor had gotten there first.

"I'm not asking," McCoy said, holding up a hand in self defense, recognizing the determined look on the Captain's face.

"Once I eat, I'm taking a nap," Kirk admitted reluctantly.

"Thank you. I'll get you something for the pain."

"Captain?" Spock asked in concern.

"I'm having some…discomfort, Spock. It's not unbearable by any means," Kirk assured him.

Spock studied him still, a look of almost disapproval in his gaze. Kirk felt a brief flare of anger, whether at Spock, McCoy, or himself he could not say. "Stop being two mother hens," he said in impatience.

"I was unaware that I had become an Earth fowl, sir," Spock said, lightening his mood instantly.

"I can see some feathers," McCoy claimed.

"Then you have them as well," Spock pointed out.

"We need the eggs," Jim laughed, going over to the dispenser. "Hamburger steak, mashed potatoes, and fresh broccoli." His food appeared and he moved aside so that Spock could make his request. When McCoy also had his food, they proceeded to the Captain's table.

"Where's Scotty?" McCoy asked.

"I haven't seen him all day," the Captain realized. He went to the wall intercom, requested Mr. Scott.

"Scott here, sir."

"We're having lunch in Officers' Mess. You have time to join us?'

"Be right there, sir. Scott out."

The Captain resumed his seat, concentrating on his food as Spock and McCoy chatted about… "What are you discussing?" he finally asked.

"An article in the latest Vulcan science journal," McCoy explained. "They are trying to cultivate more planets that will survive in that god forsaken desert."

"Oh," Jim said, waving over at Scotty as he entered. When Scotty had his food, he joined them at the table. "How are things in engineering?"

"Couldn't be better, sir. Crew's looking forward to shore leave, I can tell you that," Scotty said.

"Understandably," the Captain said, looking down at his plate and wondering why it was empty when he was still hungry.

"I need some more macaroni," McCoy decided, standing up. "Can I get y'all anything?" He seemed to be asking the other three officers but they all knew his question was really directed at the Captain.

"I'd like another hamburger steak," the Captain requested.

"Comin' right up. Spock? Scotty?"

Both men declined and McCoy walked away, soon returning with two bowls of macaroni and cheese, and a hamburger plate. "Here you go," he said, giving them to the Captain, keeping one bowl for himself.

"Thank you," the Captain said, eating all of the food as Scotty and McCoy discussed their plans for shore leave. The Captain was sure Scotty claimed to only be interested in catching up on his maintenance dispatches and journals but following their conversation seemed too much trouble. When he had eaten all the food, he decided he was finally full. "If you will excuse me," Jim said, standing.

"No cake?" McCoy asked.

"I'll save it for a snack," Jim decided.

"Let me know when you wake up and I'll bring it to you," McCoy promised.

"You got it. Scotty," his said, going out, Spock close behind. "Go the Bridge, Spock. I'll be fine."

"I know that you will. I have the time to see you to your quarters."

"Alright," the Captain agreed, way too weary to argue.

"Do you need the pain medication the Doctor mentioned?"

"Oh," the Captain said, considering it. "No. Once I fall asleep, I won't need it."

"May I request that the doctor bring it to you?"

"No. I just want to sleep," the Captain said.

"Very well," Spock said as they stopped outside Kirk's quarters.

"Thank you," the Captain said, looking up at his friend.

"You will inform me when you wake?" Spock asked.

"Of course. And I'll provide you override, just in case," Kirk assured him.

"That will be helpful, should the need arise. Sleep well."

"You can be sure of that," Kirk said, entering his quarters as Spock walked away. When the door was closed, he engaged the privacy lock, providing Spock and McCoy override. He went into his bathroom, applying the soothing cream to the still pink skin on his penis. Soothing the inside was slightly more awkward but he knew it would be only momentary.

Those chores complete, he lay down on his bed, a tee shirt and shorts providing him a measure of comfort. "Lights to 25%. Computer, play Beethoven selections 43 to 58."

The soothing music filled the background, merging perfectly with the hum of his ship, and he fell into a deep, restful sleep.

Sleep slowly gave way to awareness. The feel of the bed beneath him, the soft covers over him, the music still soothing his tired mind – he was infused with a general sense of well-being. A smiled played over his lips as he turned his head to find Spock watching him.

"You knew I was here."

"Yes," Kirk agreed, closing his eyes momentarily. "Alpha shift's over?"

"For 38 minutes," Spock said.

"Ship's status?"

"All systems report normal," Spock said.

"Good. Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing of consequence. I will get you a glass of water," Spock said, going over to the dispenser and soon returning with a glass of icy water.

"Thank you," the Captain said, raising up on one elbow to sip it. "Any chance you stopped for cake on your way?"

"I did not. However, Dr. McCoy was quite insistent that I alert him when you woke."

"Alright. I need to visit the bathroom. You can call and tell him to come. But he better bring the cake," the Captain laughed as he threw off the covers.

Spock was still talking over the intercom when Jim emerged from the bathroom but was no longer in contact with the doctor.

"Everything okay?" the Captain asked, pulling on one of his warm robes. Less skin for the doctor to cluck over.

"Yes," Spock said, sitting in the chair next to him. "We will arrive at Tortoga in 16.3 hours."

"I didn't sleep that long," Kirk said with a reflective yawn.

"Mr. Scott determined that warp four would reduce the hours required and would not effect the overall efficiency of the engines."

"He would know," Kirk said. "You authorized it?"

"Yes sir."

"Can I ask why you were here when I woke up?" Kirk asked, drinking more water.

"Because you wanted me here," Spock said simply.

"I called to you?"

"Once the ship no longer required my full attention, I became aware that you desired my presence."

"I must have dreamt it. I don't remember consciously calling to you."

"My hypothesis is that my presence brings a measure of peace to your subconscious. As it did last night."

"That's a sound hypothesis," Kirk confirmed. "I'm sorry if I'm distracting you with my…need."

"Not at all. I understand why it happens, Jim. Your relative isolation on the planet was its own assault on a mind as dynamic as yours."

"Thank you," was all Jim could think to say.

Spock nodded to acknowledge the words, the ones said and the ones which remained unspoken.

"Come," the Captain called. McCoy entered in his usual good humor, handing the cake to Spock.

"As soon as I check you out," he informed the Captain before he could protest.

"Be quick about it," Kirk grumbled.

The doctor swept him with the scanner, pausing at his groin. "Stand up."

The Captain did it, trying to pretend he was elsewhere. Almost any place else, especially when McCoy lingered over his bottom.

"Why didn't you tell me you're still in pain?" McCoy scolded.

"It isn't that bad, Bones. The suppositories and ointment are helping."

"You are using them exactly as I told you? 'Cause if you aren't, I'm going to," McCoy warned.

"Yes, exactly like you said. And you're scaring Spock."

"On the contrary," Spock said. "I am considering having the doctor relieve you of duty."

"That is not necessary," Jim protested.

"Are you that worried?" McCoy asked Spock, ignoring the Captain.

"You don't need to be having this conversation," Jim insisted firmly.

Spock studied the Captain, seeing the whole person, the whole being. "Will you allow a light meld?"

"How light?" Jim asked cautiously.

"Sufficient to assure us that you are not hiding the true extent of the damage."

"I'm not damaged," Jim said indignantly. "And McCoy's scanners can tell you everything you need to know. I'm fine. You two are overreacting."

"Why are you refusing a meld, Jim? You've never hesitated before," McCoy said.

"There was a good reason before. We're on our way to shore leave. I'm fine."

McCoy exchanged a glance with Spock that left Jim's opinion completely out of the equation.

"Besides," Jim said, playing his trump card. "The crew will worry even more if I'm not on duty."

Black eyes joined blue in appraising the Captain, hazel eyes blazing with determination.

"Alright," McCoy conceded. "Since we're nearly to shore leave. And you had the good sense to sleep this afternoon. You may need to sleep tomorrow afternoon once we reach Tortoga."

"I will, Bones. You'll both be there to make sure," the Captain said.

"Yes," Spock agreed, handing the Captain his cake.

Jim accepted it with a sigh, not wanting to be treated so…delicately any longer. It frankly pissed him off.

"Being angry doesn't change anything, Jim," Bones said kindly.

"Maybe not. But it doesn't seem to matter," the Captain said in a flat voice.

"Then yell at us. We can take it," Bones said.

"You've done nothing to deserve it," Jim admitted.

"Do you want us to leave you alone?" McCoy asked.

"No," Jim sighed.

"Will you talk to us, please?" McCoy requested.

"I know what you are saying, Bones. I don't know that I'm ready to talk about what happened."

"What they did to you," Bones corrected.

"Yes. I've been treated worse. We all have. And we bounced back. I can't stay awake for longer than six or seven hours."

"You were assaulted, Jim," Bones reminded him.

"I wasn't permanently harmed. I have no internal injuries. I've recovered from phaser blasts and broken ribs faster."

"The body heals differently from the mind," Spock pointed out.

"I'm tired of being molly-coddled. I'm sick of you two looking at me like I'm going to break apart. I do not want to be told what to do or when to do it on my own ship," he said, his voice harsher than he intended. He put the cake on his desk before he could give into the impulse to hurl it across his cabin just to have the satisfaction of hearing the plate shatter.

"Do you want us to ignore you, Jim? Ignore your pain? Pretend you weren't taken from us and assaulted?" McCoy asked.

"I want to be treated like the Captain of this starship," he said firmly and a little too loudly.

"What does that entail, sir? Do you want us to salute you each time we see you? Not speak until we are spoken to, sir?" McCoy asked, intentionally baiting him.

"I can do without your sarcasm, doctor," Jim responded evenly.

"I was not aware that we had failed to show respect appropriate to your rank, sir," Spock said. That this was from Spock seemed easier for the Captain to hear.

"You haven't," the Captain conceded. "I told you that I'm pissed. But not at either of you."

"Better us than some unsuspecting yeoman," McCoy said.

"I don't yell at yeomen. And I don't drown biddies in the creek," Jim said.

"Have you developed a sudden obsession with Earth fowl?" Spock asked, making the two Humans laugh.

"Clichés, Spock. A human's verbal refuge when we are too tired to be clever," Jim explained.

"Then Dr. McCoy must continually be in a state of near exhaustion," Spock suggested.

"What about his sarcasm?" McCoy protested.

"Vulcans do not engage in sarcasm, doctor," Spock informed him.

"In a … you most certainly do," McCoy responded.

"Alright. It's not just being tired that makes us use clichés," the Captain said lightly.

"Exactly," McCoy said. "Now. I'm going to go to sickbay for a stronger ointment and something for your pain. May I bring it back or would you prefer I send it via an ensign?"

"Please come back," Jim requested with a smile. "Would you like to play Scrabble?"

"Only if Spock is not allowed to use any Vulcan words," McCoy said.

"Strictly standard words," Jim agreed picking up his cake. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked Spock when McCoy had left.

"Not at all. There are no matters requiring my immediate attention."

"Good," Jim said, going to his dispenser for more ice water. At Spock's request, he also requested a cup of Vulcan spice tea. Then he made a quick stop at his closet for his old fashioned Scrabble game. He preferred the tactile experience of the tiles to playing on the computer.

Spock had made room on the Captain's desk and set up the board when the Captain returned. "I'm going to ship's store tomorrow for additional swim trunks. Should I request an extra pair for you as well?"

"Mmm…I'm not sure," Jim said, going to his dresser. He found two pair, folding them before putting them back. "I could use two new pair," he decided.

"Black?" Spock asked.

"That's fine. Doesn't really matter. Can you also request several light colored tee shirts? I don't want to wear only black tee shirts on the beach."

"Certainly," Spock said.

"Oh, while we're waiting, I want to send mom a note thanking her for the quilt."

"Would you prefer I excuse myself?"

"Of course not," the Captain said, going to his communications program. He ignored the numerous messages awaiting his attention, knowing that if they had any urgency, Spock would have dealt with them already or alerted him to their presence. The Captain recorded his message, sending it off to Earth as Dr. McCoy returned.

"Do you want something to eat besides your cake?" he asked Jim.

"Not right now," Jim decided, rounding his desk to sit nearer the game. Each man drew a tile, Spock picking the highest value, giving him the first turn. He played a rather insignificant word, the low point value surprising the other two. Jim scored slightly higher, the doctor gaining the most points for a medical term. Spock's second word eclipsed the first three in value, making McCoy groan, especially since he used all seven tiles gaining the 50 bonus points.

"Only you would have a strategy for Scrabble," McCoy complained lightly.

"I have no doubt that Jim also engages in strategy," Spock said.

McCoy turned accusatory eyes on the Captain.

"Not always," Jim shrugged. "Sometimes I just play them as they come."

"Uh huh," McCoy harrumphed, making another medical term with his tiles.

"Is that really a word?" Jim asked with a laugh.

"It is. It's a virus on Preketon 12."

"Then it is not technically a Standard word," Spock said.

"There's no translation for it. So that's what it's called in Standard," McCoy said.

"Captain?" Spock asked, needing an arbitrator.

"If Spock can't use Vulcan, you shouldn't use Preketon," the Captain ruled.

"Alright," McCoy sighed, collecting his tiles, instead spelling d-a-i-s-y.

They continued to play with good natured grousing. Spock, of course, never groused. A time or two he did try to defend one of his more exotic words but the Captain had to overrule him. Even so, Spock triumphed as he so often did.

"If you will excuse me," Spock said, standing.

"Certainly, Spock. Thanks for the game," Jim said, watching him leave.

"You okay, Jim? The truth," McCoy asked quietly.

"Better. In no small part because of you."

"That's what friends are for," McCoy assured him.

"And I appreciate it," the Captain said.

"No charge. I'm going to turn in unless you need me."

"I'm fine, Bones. I'm going to deal with some of my messages then turn in myself."

"You want dinner?"

"I don't think so," Jim decided.

"Alright. Don't forget to use all the medication before you get into bed."

"I will. Good night," he said as McCoy left.

He managed to address about half of the messages waiting for him before he had to admit that he was too tired to continue. Debating with himself, he looked around his too empty quarters, finally contacting Spock on the intercom.

"Do you want me to come to your quarters to sleep?" Spock guessed.

"If you don't mind," Jim agreed, wishing he were strong enough to not need his friend's comforting presence.

"I will be there in fifteen minutes, if that is acceptable," Spock said.

"Of course. Thank you," Jim said, going into the bathroom to tend to his body's needs and to follow the doctor's orders. The new medicine had a much stronger fragrance, not unpleasant but he would have preferred not to have to even consider whether or not he liked it. That done, he got into bed, reading a familiar book, not needing to pay close attention to follow the story.

He smiled to himself has Spock entered, looking especially regal in his dark blue meditation robe. "Are you ready to sleep or do you want to use my computer?"

"I will use your computer for a short time," Spock said, looking down at the Captain where he rested in his bed. The blankets were already in place, awaiting Spock's arrival. "What is that you are reading?"

"It's called Apollo 13. It's a story about the early astronauts. I've read it at least a dozen times," Jim said, looking at the tattered cover.

"There is comfort in the familiar," Spock agreed.

"There is. I haven't raised the temperature yet. Go ahead and do it," Jim invited.

Spock nodded, requesting the computer increase the temperature 5 degrees and going over to get Jim's glass of ice water.

"Thanks," Jim said with a smile up at him. Spock slowly drew his eyes away to sit at Jim's desk. He worked on the computer for half an hour when he decided he too was ready to sleep. "You done already?"

"I find I am having some difficulty concentrating," Spock admitted, removing his robe and placing it carefully on the chair where he had been sitting.

"Want to talk about it?" Jim invited.

"I am uncertain what I would say," Spock said, studying his hands where they rested on his drawn up knees. "Your absence was…difficult."

"I know that, Spock. And I'm sorry."

"Your apology is unnecessary, Jim. It implies you are in some way to blame for the occurrence which took you from us."

"Not to me. But I understand what you mean. The uncertainty must have been the hardest part," Jim suggested.

"In many ways," Spock agreed. "According to Starfleet regulations, we would have been required to abandon our efforts to retrieve you had we failed to ascertain that you were alive after 7 ship's days."

"But Starfleet gave you permission to use hostile force if necessary," Jim reminded him.

"According to Mr. Scott, we would not have succeeded in breaking through their shield. We attempted to determine a method to weaken it but had found no solution by the time you were returned to us."

"I was only gone 36 of the ship's hours, Spock. You weren't anywhere close to having to abandon me," Jim reminded him.

"Yes," Spock agreed. He looked up at Jim before looking away. "I accept that should something happen to you, it is necessary that I take command." He paused, searching for the words he needed and was not entirely sure he could find them. "I have no desire to be Captain of the Enterprise."

To his relief, Jim laughed. "I have no desire to relinquish command to you. But I do know that if something did happen to me, I would be leaving my ship and crew in good hands."

"I am pleased that they remain in your capable hands," Spock said warmly.

"Thank you," Jim said with a smile that turned into a yawn. "I'm sorry."

"It is understandable. I am ready to sleep if you are."

"I think so. Computer, lights to 20%." The computer lowered the lights and Jim lay down, watching Spock lay on the floor. "I don't think I could sleep on the floor."

"It is not as uncomfortable as you might think," Spock said.

"Good," Jim said, turning his back to Spock. "'Night."

"Sleep well," Spock said in return.

"Jim," Spock said, waking him with a start.

"What?"

"You were dreaming," Spock explained. He was sitting on the bed next to the Captain, looking down at him with concern he could not disguise.

"Uhm…" Jim groaned, pressing his hands over his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You were in distress."

"It's a nightmare that started on the planet. There were huge birds of prey feasting on me," Jim said quietly.

"Are you in pain? Is that the cause of the nightmare?"

"I'm not in any more pain than…" He stopped, the truth coming out before he could control himself. "I'm okay," he said, slowly sitting up.

Spock looked at Jim as though he did not entirely believe the words being said but would not argue with him.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll take some of the pain medication," Jim promised. Spock stood to get out of his way, watching as he slowly limped over to the bathroom. Spock followed, talking to him through the door.

"May I contact the Doctor?" Spock requested.

"No. That isn't necessary," Jim responded, opening the door. "What time is it?"

"03:13," Spock said, looking down at the Captain, seeing the lines etched around his eyes and mouth.

"I'm really okay, Spock," Jim assured him, wanting to ease the concerns Spock couldn't disguise.

"Why are you limping, Jim? And you are clearly in more pain than you are willing to admit."

"If I admit it, I won't be able to stop it. And I'm only limping because my foot fell asleep."

"Perhaps you should not attempt to control the pain," Spock suggested. "Then the doctor can relieve it for you."

"I'm not calling Bones at 03:13, Spock. I'll be fine. I just want to go back to sleep," Jim said, his impatience showing through.

"Very well," Spock conceded, taking a step back, his hands clasped behind his back, his face closed.

"I'm sorry. I don't need to take it out on you," Jim said, returning to his bed.

"It is very difficult on you," Spock acknowledged, sitting very still on his pallet.

"That doesn't give me the right to yell at you."

"You can be assured that I do not take it personally. It is only a reflection of the frustration you are feeling."

"Yes," Jim sighed, rolling onto his side to gaze at his friend. "I'm glad we're on our way to shore leave. I think we all need it."

"We do," Spock agreed.

"And I'm very glad you are coming ashore. I know you would probably prefer to stay on board and work."

"Not this time," Spock said.

"Yes," Jim sighed. "I'm ready to go back to sleep, I think."

"Very well," Spock said, laying down and closing his eyes.

"You need to sleep as well. You'll know if I need you," Jim said softly.

"I will sleep. Do not concern yourself with me."

"Mmm…" Jim sighed, drifting off.

Spock stayed awake for several minutes until he was certain the Captain slept soundly. Putting aside all the thoughts trying to overwhelm him, he too fell asleep.

"Jim," Spock said softly the next morning.

"Hmm…"

"It's 06:30," Spock said.

"Already?"

"Yes. How are you feeling?" Spock had to ask, studying Jim's face.

"Okay. Tired of the question," Jim decided, slowly sitting up.

"Understandable," Spock said, folding the blankets and putting them in the closet. He then began to make the coffee, Jim watching him. There was something very comforting about the tall Vulcan in all black being in his quarters when he woke. And making him coffee because he chose to.

"Jim?" Spock asked when he turned to find the Human watching him.

"I apologize, Spock. I was lost in thought."

"No apology is necessary," Spock assured him.

Jim nodded, wanting to say something, the right thing, but the words would not sort themselves out. "I'm sorry again about last night…"

"Your apology is entirely unnecessary. You could not help the nightmare and your words were not disturbing to me."

"They were disturbing to me. Because…well." Jim stopped, getting out of bed.

"I will go to my quarters to dress. And I will return so that we can go to breakfast."

"Alright," Jim agreed. "Let Bones know?"

"Certainly. Shall we eat in Officers' Mess?"

"That's fine."

Spock nodded and left. Jim contacted the Bridge, requesting ship's status.

"All systems report normal, sir. We will arrive at Tortoga in 4.3 hours."

"Very good. Did Lt. Akia broadcast the leave regulations?"

"Yes sir. She did it when she first reported for duty."

"Alright, Lt. I'll be on the Bridge at 08:00," Jim said. With that, he went into his bathroom to shower. Afterward he pulled on a tee shirt before tending to the lingering medical requirements. Rather than worry about having the medicine run down his thigh, he pulled on his briefs and headed for his bed.

"Jim?" Spock asked from where he was sitting at Jim's computer.

"I'm fine. I just need to wait for my body to absorb the…uh…internal medicine."

"I see," Spock said, going to the coffee pot and pouring a cup. "Dr. McCoy will meet us in Officers' Mess at 07:15."

"Good. What time are we transporting to the planet?"

"We are on the schedule for noon, providing unforeseen circumstances do not delay us," Spock said, handing Jim the coffee.

"Okay. Oh – I haven't packed yet. Have you?"

"I did so last night. You can have your yeoman deal with it," Spock suggested.

"No. It won't take me long. I'll do it right before we beam down. Can you put the extra trunks and tee shirts in with your clothes?"

"Certainly."

"Thanks," Jim said. He decided it was safe to continue dressing, standing up to pull on his uniform. "Have you looked at the facilities available on Tortoga?"

"I have. They have a full compliment of recreational activities including several swimming pools. Did Dr. McCoy tell you there are also horses available for hire?"

"No," Jim said, putting on his boots.

"I expected more of a reaction from you," Spock admitted.

"I'm not sure I'm up to riding a horse yet. Sitting in a chair still has its challenges," Jim confessed before he could stop the words.

Spock looked at him with something close to disapproval.

Jim sighed and stood. "Please don't say it. And don't tell Bones."

"He needs to know."

"No he doesn't. I'm using the new medication he gave me. Maybe I will feel like horseback riding," Jim suggested.

"If you decide you wish to do so, we will arrange a time," Spock assured him, deciding to give in rather than continue to badger him.

"You don't ride," Jim laughed, a hollow sound.

"I am a quick study."

"I see," Jim said, leading the way out of his quarters. They strolled to Officers' Mess, trading pleasantries with those they encountered. The Captain did the vast majority of talking, Spock quiet and vigilant by his side.

There was an excited buzz when they entered the mess, those present busily discussing their plans for shore leave. It reminded the Captain of the day before school let out for summer vacation.

"Good morning," McCoy said in greeting when they found him at the Captain's table.

"Hi," Jim returned. "You packed?"

"Sure am. Have been since we got word. 'Course it doesn't take long to put shorts and tee shirts in a tote."

"True. I'll have to do it before we beam down," the Captain said, sipping his coffee.

"What do you want to eat, Jim? I'll get it for you," McCoy said, standing.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll get it myself."

"Alright. Try to make it something more nutritious than waffles."

"Didn't you promise me you weren't going to hold those waffles against me?" Jim laughed.

"Did I?" the doctor responded in complete innocence.

"You certainly did."

"Well, then. I best not be sayin' anything else."

"Thanks," the Captain laughed, heading for the dispenser.

McCoy traded a silent glance with Spock which Jim chose to ignore. Spock only joined him as he was returning to his table.

"If I ask what you two were talking about, will you tell me?" he asked Spock quietly.

"Are you asking me?" Spock responded.

Jim looked from Spock back over to the doctor who was deep in conversation with Scotty who had just arrived. "No," Jim sighed. "It'll just piss me off again." That Spock made no response confirmed his suspicions that he was the topic of conversation. "Is Bones over there telling Scotty he has to watch me too?"

"When I left, they were discussing which local establishments they were planning to visit," Spock said.

"Alright. If anyone else told me that, I don't know that I would believe it," Jim said lightly.

"I have no reason to alter the truth," Spock said.

"You have every reason. But you never would," Jim conceded.

"One reason I cannot win at poker," Spock said, making the Captain laugh.

"Mostly it's because you find it boring."

"As you say, sir," Spock responded with great formality, following his laughing Captain back to the table.

"Morning Captain," Scotty said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better every day, Scotty. You are now everyone's hero because you gave us an extra day of leave," Kirk told him.

"Does the bairns no harm to stretch now and again."

"Or you want more time to sample the local offerings," the Captain suggested.

"Aye sir. That is true," Scotty agreed.

"Who is in charge of Engineering while you're on leave?" McCoy asked as he ate some of his fruit.

"Lt. Evers. She knows what must be done."

"Because she had the finest teacher," the Captain said.

"Thank you, sir. Has Starfleet said when we can go to space dock? There's only so much chewing gum and bailing wire I'm willing to use on my engines."

"I have complete faith in your repairs, Scotty. Last I heard, we'll be assigned a slot in 25 solar days. Have you heard any differently, Mr. Spock?" the Captain asked.

"No sir. Twenty five days is their estimate at this time," Spock said.

"Space dock Tycho?" Scotty asked.

Yes. It was upgraded last year. They'll have everything you'll need," the Captain said.

"Aye, that they will, sir. Lt. Commander Hill on Endeavor said they have the very latest in equipment." Scotty said.

"Shore leave and space dock in one month, Jim? Have you been bribing the admiralty?" McCoy asked.

"If I thought it would help, I would have," the Captain said, glancing up at the yeoman who had come looking for him. "Yes Yeoman Pierce?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Captain," the yeoman said.

"That's fine. What can I do for you?"

"The concierge of Tortoga would like to go over the final details of shore leave when you have the time, sir."

"Very well. Let the concierge know I will be in contact at 07:45."

"Yes sir," Yeoman Pierce said before leaving the mess.

"What final arrangements?" McCoy asked. "Matherson took care of it, didn't he?"

"I'm sure he did. But some leave facilities worry we'll overwhelm them," the Captain said.

"Are you talking to the Lt before you talk to the planet?" Scotty asked.

"Yes," Jim said. "What time is it now?"

"07:20," Spock answered.

"Alright. I'll find Matherson and talk to him before I contact the planet," the Captain decided.

"I think he's in ship's stores, sir," Scotty suggested.

"He does not report until 08:00," Spock said.

"So maybe he's eating with Lt Bailey," the doctor said.

"They're back together?" Scotty asked ideally.

"That's what I hear. What he sees in her is beyond me," McCoy said, shaking his head.

"She really is a bi….shrew," Scotty agreed.

"No, she's a bitch," McCoy corrected.

"Bones," Jim said in scolding.

"You know it's true," McCoy said.

"Doesn't mean you have to resort to name calling," the Captain said.

"What is it in her behavior that you find objectionable, doctor?" Spock asked.

"Haven't you heard the way she talks to her staff? She's a cleaning Nazi," McCoy said.

"She responsible for the proper maintenance of all food preparation areas," Spock said.

"That's fine. Jim's responsible for the entire ship. How often does he yell at any of us?" Bones asked.

"I have never known the Captain to raise his voice," Spock confirmed.

""Lt. Bailey only has one volume – too loud. And she barely gets along with any of the other crew members either," Bones said in exasperation.

"She is that far out of control?" Jim asked with a frown.

"Completely, Jim. Doesn't her staff complain to you?"

"No. Spock?" Jim asked.

"I have gotten no complaints, sir," Spock said.

"They tell me every time I do the health and safety inspections," McCoy said.

"Then talk to her, Bones. She does report to you," the Captain reminded him.

"I have. It doesn't do any good."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Kirk asked.

"I was giving her one more chance. She used it up yesterday."

"Alright. After I contact the concierge, we'll talk to her," the Captain decided. "Do you want to be there?" he asked Bones.

"Yes. Otherwise you might only hear one side of the story," McCoy said. "And it won't be mine."

"I'll let you know when I've finished with the concierge. Have her report to your office. Spock and I will join you there," the Captain said.

"That's fine," McCoy agreed.

"Scotty, you go to the Bridge until we get there."

"Aye sir," Scotty agreed.

The Captain nodded, standing. "You don't need to do that," he protested when Scotty gathered up the used plates and silverware.

"It's done already, sir," Scotty said, walking away with his pile and a smile.

The Captain shook his head, going to the intercom to contact Lt. Matherson.

"Matherson here, sir."

The Captain explained what he needed, Matherson responding that he was already in ship's stores.

"I'll be there momentarily," the Captain said, accepting a fresh cup of coffee from Spock. "Thanks."

"Let me know when you're coming and I'll contact Lt. Bailey," McCoy reminded him.

"I will," Kirk agreed. With a glance to Spock to make sure he was coming, they left the officers' mess. "Did you input all the data from your research?" he asked conversationally as they strolled down the corridor.

"Yes I did. I will be submitting the results to the Interplanetary Astronomical Society after shore leave," Spock said.

"Very good. Where is their conference this year?"

"On Baylor Major, sir," Spock said.

"I hope you didn't have plans to attend," the Captain said in apology.

"As it is on the extreme opposite edge of Federation space, I knew my attendance at this year's conference was impossible."

"Why did they decide to have it there? It's not exactly convenient for most of the Federation."

"I believe it is because the current President of the Society is from Baylor Minor, sir," Spock said.

"Still. How many Starfleet personnel will be able to attend?"

"A minority. There will be numerous other astronomers in attendance."

"True. If you become President, we can host the conference on Enterprise," the Captain laughed.

"Only if we evacuate all personnel first," Spock said.

"And there still wouldn't be enough room," Jim acknowledged.

"As the possibility that I would seek the Presidency of the Society is nonexistent, it is of no consequence," Spock assured him.

Without further comment from Kirk, they paused before the secure door to ship's stores, the Captain using his command code to enter. Lt Matherson stood behind his large, immaculate desk at their entry.

"Captain, Commander," the younger man said. He was tall and lean, brown hair in strict regulation style, his uniform impeccable, his posture perfect. Kirk tried unsuccessfully to imagine him dirty or with a torn uniform but it was impossible. Lt. Matherson could be the poster boy for Starfleet decorum and efficiency. And for all his propriety, there was still an easy manner about him, warm and welcoming.

"Before I contact the concierge, I need a briefing on all the arrangements," the Captain said.

"Certainly sir. If you would like to sit at my computer, I have queued all of my correspondence and the responses for your convenience."

The Captain and Mr. Spock went behind the desk, the Captain sitting in the Lt's chair, Spock standing behind to also look at the computer screen. Kirk scanned all of the messages and responses, finding it all in perfect order as he expected. "Your usual excellent job, Lt," the Captain said.

"Thank you, sir. The concierge is very gracious, very helpful. The crew will, I believe, be delighted by the opportunities available on the planet."

"It would be hard not enjoy oneself, wouldn't it?" the Captain said.

"Almost impossible, sir," the Lt. Agreed.

"And you are on the second rotation?" the Captain asked.

"Yes sir. I'll beam down with the first group to make sure all is in order. Once I've double checked the arrangements, I'll return to the ship."

"Very good," the Captain said, sipping his coffee before contacting Lt. Akia.

"Uhura here, sir," she responded, smiling at him from Matherson's screen.

"You're on duty early, Lt," the Captain said with a return smile.

"Yes sir. I want to make sure everything's taken care of so I can go on leave with a clear conscience," she said.

"I'm confident you could do so right now," the Captain said.

"Thank you, sir," Uhura said, pleased by the kind words.

"The concierge is expecting me to contact him."

"Yes sir," Uhura agreed, pressing the appropriate series of buttons, her face dissolving to be replaced by the smiling face of the planet's concierge. He was apparently from Earth, the Hawaiian Islands was Kirk's guess.

"Captain," the man said with a booming voice.

"Concierge," the Captain returned.

"Please, Captain, won't you call me Kauhau?"

"With pleasure, Kauhau."

"Your crew will begin arriving at 11:00 our time?"

"That's our schedule currently. This is convenient for you?" the Captain asked politely.

"Absolutely. We look forward to greeting the crew of Enterprise. Do you have any personnel who require special accommodations?" Kauhau asked.

The Captain told him of those crew that need special provisions, Kauhau assuring him that the Lt. had mentioned all of them and that it would pose no problem at all.

"Very good," the Captain said. "And you can accommodate us 100 at a time?"

"Most certainly. All of our facilities at your disposal," Kauhau confirmed.

"Thank you," Kirk said. "The crew has been instructed to provide you with their credit chips when they arrive. If there are any problems, please don't hesitate to contact me or Lt. Matherson."

"Of course, Captain. We have never encountered a problem with Starfleet personnel," Kauhau assured him.

"That's good to hear. I am confident our reputation will remain unblemished," the Captain said.

"Without a doubt. Will you and your command crew be available to join us tonight for a welcome banquet? We'll have local cuisine, entertainment. Most relaxing."

"We would be honored, Kauhau. Thank you," Kirk agreed.

"Very good. Details will be provided when you arrive."

"I look forward to it," Kirk said with a warm smile. "Are there any other matters which need our attention?"

"None at all. I look forward to meeting you in person," Kauhau said.

"And I you. Kirk out." Kauhau faded away and the Captain stood. "Thank you, Lt."

"Not at all, sir. Will I see you on the planet?" Matherson asked.

"As you made all the arrangements for shore leave, you should join us at the banquet," Kirk decided.

"That would be delightful sir. Thank you," Matherson said with a smile.

"If Kauhau doesn't provide you the details, I'll make sure they are relayed to you."

"Thank you, sir," Matherson agreed.

"I'll see you planetside, Lt," Kirk said, checking to make sure Spock was coming before leaving Matherson's office. "I know you have no interest in going tonight."

"I sense you share my hesitancy, Captain," Spock observed.

"I'd rather not go. But it would be far too rude to decline," the Captain admitted. He stopped at an intercom, contacting the doctor to let him know they were on their way. They made their slow way to sickbay, several crewmembers stopping them to have a word with the Captain and his First Officer. Some of the conversations were important. Most were not. "Think the Romulans could make a personal clocking device?" the Captain laughed as they reached sickbay.

"Perhaps they have already developed one, sir. How could we know?"

The Captain really laughed at that, entering McCoy's office.

"Hi," Dr. McCoy said in greeting. "Everything taken care of for shore leave?"

"Absolutely. We've been invited to a welcome banquet tonight," Kirk said with an air of resignation.

"Sounds like fun," McCoy said brightly.

"Maybe," Kirk responded, not sounding too hopeful. "Is Lt. Bailey on her way?"

"Be here any minute," the doctor agreed. "Uniforms tonight?"

"I have no idea," Kirk admitted. "It's a good question. Spock?"

"I would suggest civilian dress, Captain. As we will be on shore leave on a planet known for its casual atmosphere."

"He's got a point," McCoy agreed.

"Alright. You'll tell Scotty?"

"Of course. Uhura coming?" McCoy asked.

"I haven't invited her yet but I will," Kirk said.

"Maybe she'll wear her red dress. You know the one," McCoy said with a smile.

"I do know. I also know you are old enough to be her father," Jim scolded.

"Yeah but I ain't dead," McCoy laughed.

The Captain shook his head at his friend and sipped his coffee which he placed on McCoy's desk when Lt. Bailey arrived. Her eyes widened when she saw the three men awaiting her.

"Captain. Commander. Dr. McCoy," she said, slightly breathless. In contrast to Lt. Matherson, she always brought with her an air of disarray. Her brown hair was in a knot at the base of her neck, stray ends sticking out at random. Her uniform looked as though she had slept in it, and her boots were lacking in anything that could be described as a shine. Surely she and Lt. Matherson were not really dating.

"I have been told, Lt., that your behavior toward your staff is lacking in appropriate Starfleet decorum," the Captain told her firmly.

"I'm not sure I understand, sir," she said, the color creeping up her cheeks.

"You yell at your staff, Lt. You berate them for errors. I have heard you have used unacceptable language and have used unflattering terms to refer to members of your staff who fail to conform to your exact specifications." He waited as she tried not to fidget under his watchful eyes.

"I…uhm…want to make sure everything is done right, sir," she said quietly, unable to meet his eyes.

"By berating your staff, Lt.? Belittling does not motivate anyone. And it only diminishes you."

"The work gets done, sir," she said, her voice not entirely steady.

"That is not the point, Lt. I am not questioning the outcomes. I am telling you that your behavior is unacceptable. Dr. McCoy has warned you of the consequences of continuing in _your_ standard procedures. You have failed to heed his warnings or given any credence to his advice. As a result, I am revoking your shore leave. You are confined to quarters for the duration of five ship's days. During that time, you will research appropriate Starfleet methods of management including motivation techniques and suitable language. When I return from shore leave, you will provide to me a fifteen page summary of your findings."

"Yes, sir," she said quietly.

"I will allow you to retain your position over your crew. However, if you so much as think about stepping out of line, I will have you demoted. Do I make myself clear?" the Captain asked.

"Perfectly clear, sir."

"Dr. McCoy," Kirk invited.

"I have nothing to add, sir."

"You are dismissed, Lt.," the Captain said crisply. She nodded and left in a hurry but not fast enough that they failed to see the tears starting.

"Well done," McCoy said in grim satisfaction.

"Think it will help?" the Captain asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"You probably got through to her even if I never have," McCoy said.

"You'll have to talk to her crew when she's reinstated. Make sure she's toeing the line," the Captain reminded the doctor.

"That won't be a problem. Thank you for talking to her."

"Don't wait so long to tell me next time," the Captain requested.

"I'll keep it in mind," the doctor agreed.

"And try to avoid name calling or I'll have to revoke your shore leave," the Captain laughed.

"That's hitting below the belt, Captain," McCoy said with a distinct pout. "Anyway, I only said it to y'all."

"True enough," the Captain agreed. "You need anything else, Bones?"

"Not right now. I'll see you in the transporter room at noon."

"We'll be there," the Captain agreed, leaving sickbay with Spock close behind. "Do you want to go the Science lab, Spock? I think I can handle the Bridge for the three and a half hours."

"Your competency is never in doubt," Spock assured him.

"Thanks. Go on to your labs. I'll see you in the transporter room at noon."

"Very well. I will go back to ship's stores for the trunks and tee shirts."

"Alright. Let Matherson know that we aren't wearing uniforms tonight. Ask if he has some appropriate attire that isn't too outlandish for me and Bones."

"Certainly sir." Spock agreed

With a nod, the Captain continued in the direction they had been walking, Spock turning to go the opposite way. It didn't take the Captain too long to arrive on the Bridge, telling Scotty and Uhura about the banquet. They agreed it would be fun and that they would find something appropriate to wear. With that, he settled into his command chair, automatically accepting the stack of reports to review and sign.

It didn't seem possible when Lt. Sulu quietly told him that they had achieved orbit above the planet.

"Very good, Lt," the Captain acknowledged.

The next two hours were a blur of activities as the relief crew took their places all over the ship, reporting in as required.

"It's 11:30, sir," Uhura told him with a smile.

He nodded and stood. "Lt Sulu, you have the Bridge. Contact me should anything out of the ordinary occur."

"Of course, sir. Enjoy your leave," Sulu responded.

"I plan to," the Captain agreed. "Chekov, you're his second. I expect you to keep him out of trouble and keep my ship safe."

"Aye sir. You can be sure of that," Chekov said with a smile.

The Captain nodded and after one final look around the Bridge, headed for the turbolift. Uhura followed him and he glanced over at the startling beauty of his communications officer, once more amazed at her inner and outer radiance.

"Dr. McCoy mentioned that you might wear your red dress to the banquet," Kirk said casually.

He was rewarded with her delightful laugh. "I sure wouldn't want to disappoint the doctor, would I, sir?"

"None of us do," he said. "Are you sharing a bungalow with Nurse Chapel?"

"Yes sir."

"Invite her to the banquet, Uhura. She can help us keep an eye on the doctor and Scotty."

"She'll enjoy that, sir. Thank you."

He nodded, waiting for her to exit the lift before following her off. He continued on as she stopped at her quarters. He wanted to be surprised when he entered his quarters to find his tote packed and ready but in truth he had known it would be there waiting. After unnecessarily double-checking to make sure everything had been put in, including the hated medicine, he sat at his computer to check the messages one last time. They could all wait. With that, he collected his tote and headed for the transporter room. Scotty was there talking to his technician.

"Dr. McCoy will be here shortly, sir," Scotty told him.

"And Spock?"

"You know he'll arrive precisely at noon sir," Scotty said.

"True. You have something to wear to the banquet tonight?"

Aye, sir. Lt. Matherson gave Mr. Spock a tame shirt, at least by Tortoga standards."

"And by your standards, Scotty?" the Captain asked with a smile.

Scotty just shrugged, returning his attention to the technician after the doctor arrived.

"You have your medication, right?" Bones asked the Captain in a quiet voice.

"I do. And sunscreen."

"Good. Lt Bailey sent me a note, apologizing for stepping out of line."

"Think it's part of her reform?" Jim asked.

"Who knows. Can a leopard change its spots?"

"If she wants to stay in Starfleet she will," the Captain said, smiling over at Spock as he entered the transporter room. "Good. We're ready."

"I apologize for any delay I may have caused, sir," Spock said.

"You didn't. Right on time, as always," the Captain assured him, stepping onto the platform followed by the other three men. "Energize."

They materialized on the transporter pad of the resort, greeted by three smiling women holding flower leis. "Aloha," they said in unison. As the Captain, Scotty, and Dr. McCoy descended the steps, they were adorned with a fragrant lei and a light kiss on the cheek. Respectful of their Vulcan guest, the women bowed to him and made no attempt to touch him.

"Captain Kirk," Kauhau said in greeting, shaking the Captain's hand. "Aloha. Welcome to Tortoga."

"Aloha, Kauhau. This is my first officer, Commander Spock. Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy. Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott."

"Aloha, gentle beings. We are delighted to have you all with us. If there is anything you need, anything at all, I trust you will let me know."

"We will, Kauhau, thank you. We'll be attending the banquet tonight, along with three other officers. I hope that will not be an imposition," the Captain said with a smile.

"Not at all, Captain. All of your officers are welcome. You'll find the details in your bungalow. And as I know you are anxious to enjoy your leave, we have the resort trolley right outside to take you."

"Thank you," the Captain said, following their host to the sliding glass doors. As promised, just outside was a festive trolley with a yellow and white striped awning protecting the white seats. Their totes safely stored in the crates at the back of the trolley, they climbed aboard and the driver took them to their designated bungalow. It was the last in the line of smaller structures, #12 set apart from the others with a beach partially shielded by a natural outcropping of rocks. The rocks provided a measure of privacy the men automatically appreciated.

"Here we are," the driver said, leading the way down the path bordered by lush foliage blooming with fragrant pink flowers. The bungalow was low with a wide porch in front, several comfortable chairs in the shade of the roof, fans overhead creating an artificial breeze. There were two doors, one for each of the sides. The two suites were mirror images, a sitting room in front with a convenient, tidy kitchen to one side. Across the sitting room in the back of the bungalow were the two bedrooms, all with comfortable looking beds, white slats making up the head and footboards, white inviting comforters covering the wide surface of the mattress. The walls were painted a soothing pale blue, the large widows open to let in the cooling ocean breeze and the sounds of the waves murmuring on the shore.

"Lovely," the Captain said in approval of their accommodations.

"Thank you, Captain," their driver said, sorting out the totes with Scotty's help. "There is a full menu on the counter in the kitchen. Simply input what you'd like and the servers will bring it right down."

"Thank you," the Captain said with a nod.

"If you don't need anything further, I'll be going," the driver said brightly.

"I appreciate your help," the Captain said in acknowledgment.

The man nodded and left, whistling a tropical sounding melody.

Kirk had followed him out onto the porch, savoring the ocean view, the palm trees over head, the rope hammock strung between two of the sturdier trees.

"What do you want to eat, Jim?" McCoy asked, studying the gigantic menu.

"Mmm…I have no idea. The first thing I want to do is change into clothes more suited to vacation."

"Good plan," McCoy agreed. "Scotty, you know what you want?"

"A frozen drink with an umbrella in it," Scotty said, making the others laugh.

"Now there's a surprise," Bones laughed.

"Are you changing, Spock?" the Captain asked. The Vulcan was surveying the contents of the refrigerator, finding a variety of fruits and vegetables already in supply.

"I do plan to change," Spock agreed, closing the refrigerator doors after taking out two apples. He silently handed one to the Captain who accepted with a nod.

"I think I'll put on swim trunks and pay my respects to the ocean," Jim decided with a laugh.

"Always appropriate to show appreciation," Spock agreed, going into his bedroom and closing the door.

Jim peeked into the common bathroom he would be sharing, amazed at the size of the room and the tub, complete with whirlpool jets. He would be taking advantage of that amenity during their stay. Closing the door, he stripped off his uniform to replace it with one of the new swim trunks and white tee shirt. Looking in the room's closet provided two oversized beach towels which he took with him. His lei was on his bed, the pink of the flowers bright against the white background.

As he left, Spock was emerging from his bedroom, similarly dressed. "Are you swimming?" Jim asked casually.

"I too wish to pay homage to our watery host," Spock said, making Jim laugh.

"Good," the Captain said, going out to the porch to find Bones and Scotty still discussing the food available. "You still haven't decided?" he asked, looking down at them where they sat in the porch chairs.

"We decided for us. We're trying to decide for you two," Bones told him.

"What you having?" Jim asked.

"Piaya. But I know you'd never eat that," Bones said.

"Scotty?" Jim asked.

"I'm having coconut shrimp?" Scotty said happily.

"I'll have that," Jim decided.

"Alright. Spock, they have fruit kabobs. You want those?" Bones asked.

"Certainly," Spock agreed.

"I'll take care of it," Bones said.

"Are you joining us on the beach?" Jim asked.

"Come back up here. I don't want sand in my food," Bones said.

"Alright," Jim agreed, glancing at Spock before leaving the porch to cross the sand to stand beside the gloriously blue ocean, sparkling with the color of sapphires.

"Beautiful," Spock said, looking out over the calm waters, inviting them to enter.

"Incredibly so," Jim agreed. He turned and spread out one of the towels, setting the other on top of it. After peeling off his tee shirt, he watched Spock discard his, folding it neatly to put it on his towel. They walked together to the water's edge, letting the gentle waves lap against their shins. Standing there in the warm sun, cool sand beneath his toes, the sound of the beloved ocean in his ears, his best friend standing next to him, Jim felt a sense of well-being come over him. He was indeed a very lucky man and his recent captivity could be put behind him.

"Jim?" Spock said softly, not wishing to break his spell.

"We're very fortunate," he replied quietly.

"We are indeed," Spock agreed.

Jim took a deep breath and raced into the ocean, Spock close behind. They both dove under the water, surfacing and glancing back at the beach.

"It's not too cold for you, is it?" Jim asked as he lifted his legs to float on his back.

"I would prefer it several degrees warmer. It is, however, quite refreshing."

"It is," Jim agreed. "What did you think the first time you saw the ocean?"

"I had heard that there were bodies of water as vast as our deserts. It is impossible to imagine the beauty and the majesty of an ocean until you have actually seen one," Spock said.

"Bellarosa asked me about Earth," Jim said. "I told her that there were more oceans than land masses. She had a hard time understanding the idea of an ocean."

"No one can truly understand until they have seen one," Spock agreed.

"When I first saw the ocean, I was twelve, I think. It excited me and terrified me."

"Why were you terrified?"

"There are not landmarks. When you grow up surrounded by crops, you can always find your way home by following the rows. On the ocean, you have no rows. Only the stars. That's when I started learning to navigate by the stars. So the ocean would no longer scare me," Jim said.

"We are taught from a very young age to use the stars to point us home. Being lost in the desert is much like being adrift at sea."

"No wonder so many Vulcans end up as astronomers," Jim laughed.

"I have no doubt that if you had not joined Starfleet, you would have been a seafaring adventurer," Spock said.

"Probably so. There was never any doubt that I would join Starfleet," Jim said.

"It is where you belong."

"Yes," Jim agreed. "As do you."

Spock did not bother to answer, both certain of the truth of the words. They floated in companionable silence, enjoying the warmth of the friendly sun, gazing up at the incredible blue of the sky. Jim did not know how long they had been floating when Spock lifted his head.

"Dr. McCoy is calling to us," Spock told the Captain.

"Oh?"

"Lunch will be delivered in 10 minutes," Spock relayed.

"I guess we better go back on shore."

"It's unlikely that he would bring our lunch to us," Spock said.

"I don't think I could eat while floating, like an otter does."

"It would be convenient to have that ability," Spock agreed before they turned over and swam to shore. After toweling off most of the ocean water, they pulled on their tee shirts and went up to the porch. A table had been set between four of the chairs, the service robot humming down the path.

"We need to get one of these for Enterprise," Scotty said, admiring the sleek mechanical delivery man.

"Jim would need his own just for coffee," McCoy laughed.

"That's why I have yeomen," Jim corrected lightly.

"True," McCoy agreed.

"Are you two swimming?" Jim asked. "The water feels great."

"I may," McCoy said. "Any dangerous sea life out there?"

"We didn't see any," Jim assured him. "Scotty?"

"No, Captain. I'm planning to keep my feet on the land for at least today."

Jim nodded, watching the service robot leave after setting out their lunch. "Are some of those native fruits?" he asked Spock.

"Yes. This blue one is native to Vulcan."

"Do they grow it here, do you think?" McCoy asked.

"Quite possibly. Once established, it will flourish in environments other than Vulcan."

This lead to a discussion between Spock and the doctor on other plants which could be successfully grown outside of their native habitats. Jim and Scotty traded a silent glance, Scotty nearly rolling his eyes but not quite.

When they were finished eating, McCoy sent for the service robot to come and clear away what was left. Scotty said he thought he would change into civilian clothes and take a stroll around the resort. McCoy allowed as how that sounded like a fine idea and he would join the stroll.

Jim and Spock returned to the beach, the Captain heeding McCoy's warning and putting on sunscreen. Spock had brought a notebook with him, intending to correlate some additional research. Jim stretched out on his stomach on the towel, enjoying the warmth of the sand underneath. He watched Spock make meticulous notes on the papers and he considered asking about the research but decided it didn't matter what it was.

"If you are planning to sleep, I suggest we find an umbrella," Spock said, looking down at him from where he sat on his towel.

"I don't intend to nap," Jim told him.

"If you are quite sure."

"I am," Jim said, raising up on his elbows to look back at the bungalow in time to see McCoy and Scotty wave goodbye, dressed in their casual attire. Jim waved back, catching a glimpse of the bruises still encircling his wrists. "When I was being held," he said quietly, "I kept thinking that if you were there, you would have found a way for us to escape."

"From your description, it is most unlikely there was any escape possible. And it is you who most often determines how we may extract ourselves from captivity," Spock told him.

"Or we think of it together."

"Quite often that is the case," Spock agreed.

Jim lay back down and closed his eyes, absorbing the warmth of the sun, being soothed by the waves of the ocean.

"At the risk of being a mother hen, may I suggest you go to our bungalow and sleep for a time?" Spock said, gazing down at him.

"I don't need to sleep. I'm just soaking it all in."

"Very well," Spock said. "The quilt your mother sent was quite lovely."

"It is, isn't it? Log cabin has always been her favorite pattern."

"There are others?" Spock asked.

"There are hundreds of quilt patterns. There are entire museums devoted to the art of making quilts. Does Vulcan have no similar art form?"

"We have weavers and other artisans who craft coverings. There is nothing comparable to your quilts," Spock said.

"Mom tried making quilts once. She was too much of a perfectionist so they never would suit her," Jim said.

"Self assessment is often much harsher than that of others," Spock said.

"So I've noticed," Jim agreed, turning over. "What are you doing?"

"Recording theories for future research."

"Oh. So you do make it up," Jim laughed.

"I formulate a hypothesis and then carefully determine if the evidence supports the theory."

"You make it up," Jim laughed again.

"Quite often," Spock reluctantly admitted.

They remained as they were for quite a while, chatting about topics of no consequence, occasionally swimming in the cooling water, drying off in the warming sun.

"It is 17:30. The banquet is scheduled to begin at 18:30," Spock said after they had been sitting on the porch having a refreshing fruit drink.

"Okay. I'll jump in the shower. I sure hope Scotty and Bones come back soon."

"I feel certain that they will," Spock said.

"Do you want to see if they took their communicator?" Kirk asked, giving Spock his. Spock opened it, hailing the other men. Scotty responded, letting them know they were nearly back.

Jim nodded and went into the relative coolness of the bungalow. The shower was warm and refreshing, revealing a couple of spots where the sunscreen was not fully applied. When he was out, he pulled on the casual black pants Spock had packed for him, also donning the subdued Hawaiian shirt. It too was black with charcoal hibiscus gleaming faintly from its fabric. Much to Jim's relief, it was long sleeved, covering the bruises. After pulling on his shoes, he went out to let Spock know he could have the bathroom.

Spock acknowledged the information, disappearing into his bedroom. Jim sat on the porch next to Scotty who told him about the wonders of the resort.

"No wonder you were gone so long," Jim laughed.

"I hope we didn't worry you."

"Not at all. I just didn't want you to miss the banquet," Jim said.

"We'd never allow that to happen," Scotty said, standing with the Captain at the approach of Uhura and Christine Chapel. Uhura had on the red dress, shimmering and lovely. Christine wore a floral sarong, turquoise background with pink hibiscus. She was sporting a matching flower behind her ear.

"You ladies look especially beautiful," Jim said in appreciation.

"The resort suits you," Scotty agreed.

"Thank you," Uhura said with a bright smile.

"Come sit," Jim invited. The ladies accepted, talking a glass of fruit juice from Scotty. "How did you spend your day?"

"We went shopping," Uhura said brightly. "Bought Chris this dress."

"Time well spent," Scotty said.

"Uhura bought one too," Christine said.

"But I knew I couldn't wear it tonight," Uhura said.

"Well," the Doctor said as he emerged. "Rarely have I seen two such lovely ladies."

"Thank you," Uhura said with a return smile.

"Thank you, doctor," Christine said, standing. "Here."

"Don't be silly, Christine. You stay right where you are," McCoy insisted.

She sat back, sipping her juice.

"Where are y'all staying?" McCoy asked.

"We're in bungalow 3. Right down the beach. Ours isn't quite as large as this one," Uhura said.

"But it doesn't have two sides," Christine said.

"True," Uhura said. She smiled up at Mr. Spock when he left the bungalow, dressing in loose fitting black pants and plain silk black tunic. "Hello."

"Uhura, Nurse Chapel," Spock said with a tiny bow.

"I think we're ready then," Jim said. "Can you ladies walk to the banquet or should we send for the trolley?"

"These sandals are very comfortable, sir," Uhura assured him.

"Very well," Jim said going down the steps first, Spock at his side. McCoy was escorting Uhura, Scotty and Christine chatting quietly.

"It's not too far down the beach," McCoy was saying. "Scotty and I ran across it this afternoon."

"It's on a little outcropping," Scotty added.

The Captain and Mr. Spock had little to say, the other four chatting about the beauty surrounding the path they were strolling down. When they reached the site of the banquet, Kauhau greeted them warmly and escorted them to their seats at a huge table groaning under all the weight of the food on display. Lt Matherson was already seated, standing at the approach of the others. The Captain sat in the designated chair, the others sorting themselves out, chatting with guests at the banquet, some native to the planet, several tourists vacationing on Tortoga.

It was quite an informal affair, Kauhau encouraging everyone to eat, drink, enjoy. It was hard not to relax under the beauty of the sky full of bright stars, the ocean breeze cooling them. There was lively entertainment, native dancers and men twirling lighted torches, women dancing what looked remarkably like the hula from Earth.

"Do civilizations simultaneously develop similar dances or was the hula brought here?" Scotty asked Spock ideally.

"There is evidence that humanoids develop similarly on their own," Spock said. "I can recommend further reading material if you wish."

"Thank you, no, Mr. Spock," Scotty said politely, accepting another festive drink from their server.

Spock nodded, returning his attention to the dancers, glancing at the Captain who seemed uninterested in the entertainment. "Captain?" he said quietly.

"Huh?" Jim responded, focusing on Spock.

"You seem…bored."

"No. I'm just tired," Jim said.

"I will make our excuses to our host," Spock said, standing.

"Thank you," Jim agreed. He leaned over and quietly told McCoy who nodded in understanding.

"You lasted longer than I expected," Bones told him.

"I'll see you in the morning," Jim said to them all when Spock returned.

"Good night," the others said, watching Kirk and Spock walk back up the path.

"You weren't bored, were you?" Jim asked.

"Not at all. It is always interesting to have the opportunity to observe native customs," Spock said.

"It is," Jim agreed. "And the food was really good."

"Yes," Spock said.

"I need to do some shopping tomorrow."

"There is an open air market that holds much promise," Spock suggested.

"That sounds perfect. I want to find a gift for Mom. And Bones' birthday is in a couple of weeks."

"I understood you no longer purchased gifts for him," Spock said.

"I don't normally. But this year I want to thank him."

"I see," Spock said.

"No you don't," Jim laughed as he often did.

"As you say."

It wasn't long before they arrived back at their bungalow, entering the sitting room together.

"Would it help for me to sleep on your floor?" Spock asked.

"That won't be necessary, Spock. Thank you."

"If you are certain," Spock said.

"Quite certain. If I wake you up, come let me know," Jim instructed.

"Of course."

"I will leave my door open, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Will it disturb you if I work on the computer?" Spock asked.

"You know it won't. Good night," Jim said.

"Sleep well," Spock said, watching until Jim disappeared into his bedroom.

Jim took off his casual clothes, trading them for shorts and a fresh tee shirt. After taking care of the business in the bathroom, he got into bed, enjoying the cool sheets surrounding him. The open windows allowed a soft breeze to blow through, ruffling the light curtains around the floor to ceiling windows. The sound of Spock on the computer mingled with the sound of the ocean, soon lulling him to sleep.

He had no idea what time it was when he slowly woke. He supposed the time didn't really matter. The complete darkness of the room told him it was the middle of the night. He didn't know what had disturbed his sleep. A bad dream no doubt. Peeking over the edge of his bed to make sure Spock was not there, he slowly got up, going into the bathroom to empty his bladder. That done, he decided he was not ready to return to bed. He didn't know why he was hesitant but he just wasn't ready.

He quietly crossed the sitting area, pausing on the porch to look up again at the glorious stars over his head, the bright red moon reflecting off the dark ocean. It is so incredible tranquil here, he thought to himself. Carefully crossing the sand, he stopped at the hammock, laying crosswise in it, gazing out over the ocean. His left food pushed off the sand beneath, gently rocking the hammock.

Not many minutes passed before Jim sensed Spock crossing the sand toward him. Without speaking, Spock sat in front of one of the trees that supported the hammock, leaning back against it to divide his attention between the beauty of the ocean and the man behind him.

"When I joined Starfleet," Jim began, "I realized that I was making a choice. I knew by choosing Starfleet, there were other choices I would never make. I watched my mother struggle to raise me and Sam when my father was away. I didn't want to do the same thing to my family which meant I wouldn't have one." He paused, taking a deep breath. These were things he had never said to another soul. Things he had kept carefully hidden his entire life. "Taking the Captaincy of Enterprise was the realization of everything I wanted professionally. It meant that my personal life was…secondary. I made my peace with my decisions long ago. I knew I would never marry or have children. And I accepted that I was one of the last of our Kirk family."

He had to stop again, gathering his thoughts and his calm. "Now there is a planet that will be populated in part with my children. Children I will never be allowed to see. To meet. To know or to hold. And you know what?"

"What Jim?" Spock asked softly, not sure he even heard.

"It pisses me off – utterly and completely. I understand why they needed help from the outside, from us. But we could have provided them with medical resources to reverse the sterility. We could have helped find ways to ensure that their race could continue. Instead they took from me something I would never willingly give anyone – my offspring." He stopped again, silent for several minutes. "During all of this, I realized something else," Jim said softly.

"What is that?" Spock asked, matching his tone.

"I have fallen in love, something else I thought was lost to me. By choosing not to have a family, I believed I was not capable of loving another person as you would a spouse. It turns out I was wrong."

"Indeed," Spock said, not quite a question.

"I've fallen in love with my best friend. Convenient I think. Unless I'm completely wrong about how he feels and leaves me."

"You are not wrong. He has no intention of ever leaving you," Spock promised.

"But there's another problem with what they did to me on that planet," Jim said sadly.

"Yes."

"I want to…sleep with you. Next to you. Make love with you," Jim said matter of factly. "But I can't."

"Not yet," Spock amended.

"Will I ever, Spock? Can I overcome the revulsion I feel for what they did to me so that you can touch me? I can barely stand to touch myself even when I'm in the bathroom. How can I allow you to touch me?"

"Being touched in love will heal those wounds," Spock said.

"Will it? I want to believe I will be able to let you caress me, but right now I can't even imagine it."

"It has only been three days, Jim. You must allow yourself time."

"I guess," Jim sighed. "Problem is…you. How much I want you. Crave your touch. But it also...unnerves me, the idea of it."

"I am content to wait. For as long as it takes," Spock assured him.

"You are always content to wait for me. You knew I was in love with you but you wouldn't say anything," Jim said.

"Like you, I was concerned my words might be disturbing to you," Spock said. "If you were not ready to accept my love, I could not add to your burdens."

"Your love is not a burden. It is my lifeline. It's what I held onto the entire time I was imprisoned. I knew I had to survive, to return to you and tell you the truth."

"Had you not spoken the words, I had decided I would tell you."

"I'm glad," Jim said. "Do you know why the quilt Mom sent is pink and green?"

"Because we are," Spock said.

"It's a not-so-subtle hint. It's also a wedding present," Jim said.

"I am glad she approves," Spock said.

"You can be sure of that. We'll put it on our bed once we…I can sleep with you."

"Our bed," Spock repeated very warmly.

"Has a nice ring to it," Jim agreed. He looked up at the stars and sighed. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," Spock said.

"We've already waited too long. I want you but I can't have you," Jim said in frustration.

"We will have plenty of time to cherish one another. To love one another."

"I'm pretty sure I could kiss you. Nobody on the planet did that," Jim said.

"We cannot. It will ignite a fire and we cannot extinguish it," Spock said.

"Okay," Jim said. "Can you sleep with me?"

"Yes. We will remain dressed in our bed clothes. That will help," Spock said.

"I feel like I need to apologize to you."

"You know that is unnecessary," Spock said.

"I know. Even illogical. But I feel like I should have waited to tell you the truth when I was ready for it to be physical. But I couldn't. I couldn't wait any longer."

"You are not alone in your love. Had you not spoken it, I would have," Spock reminded him.

"Yes. Our lives have never been simple."

"They have not. And now they have joined as they were meant to."

"Will you marry me? Once I'm ready to consummate it?" Jim asked.

"Will you bond with me?" Spock asked in return.

"Yes."

"As I will marry you," Spock promised.

"I only wish we could start our honeymoon."

"The hesitancy you are experiencing is a natural result of the actions of the women who imprisoned you."

"Are you sure? I guess I'm a little afraid I'm overreacting."

"You are never afraid, Jim, not for yourself. And you are certainly not overreacting to their treatment of you."

"You've talked to Bones, haven't you?"

"I wanted to know what to expect when I told you of my love. Without telling him why, I inquired about what we should expect concerning your state of mind. His description aligns very closely with your reactions," Spock said.

"I guess that's reassuring."

"It is meant to be. Do you wish to meld with me?" Spock invited.

"Not yet, please."

"I respect your decision."

"I'll feel your love and your desire. Your love I cherish. Your desire is…"

"You are not ready," Spock acknowledged.

"Not yet. Have you slept?"

"I was asleep until you woke," Spock said.

"Do you think we could sleep in this hammock?" Jim asked.

"I would require a blanket."

"Oh, It's not warm enough for you," Jim said in realization.

"While it is pleasant sitting here, I would be too cool to sleep."

"I understand," Jim said, taking another deep breath. "Now that I'm confessing to you, can I tell you one last feeling I'm struggling with?"

"You are welcome to confide in me on any matters," Spock assured him.

"Yes," Jim acknowledged. "I feel guilty about the fact that they succeeded in forcing me to give them what they wanted."

"You were coerced, Jim."

"I know. But I kept thinking if I had listened to you all those times you tried to teach me mind control, they wouldn't have won."

"The drugs made control impossible whenever they administered them," Spock said.

"Does Bones know what they used?"

"He reported that it is a chemical designed to defeat your mental and physical defenses."

"It sure made me sleepy. Which is why I finally asked them to stop giving it to me. Which increases my guilt," he sighed.

"You know that your guilt is misplaced," Spock assured him. "How are the abrasions on your genitals?"

"Healing. The skin's a little sore still. The salt water is helping."

"And the assault on your rectum?" Spock asked.

"Not as bad as it had been. The suppositories are helping."

"You will recover emotionally as well. It will take more time," Spock said gently.

"Yes, I know," Jim sighed.

"Will you come to bed with me?" Spock asked, gracefully standing and looking down at Jim with love reflected in his deep black eyes.

"Maybe I'm not ready," Jim said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"I apologize for…"

"You don't need to apologize. I thought I was ready to sleep with you. But I'm not," Jim confessed.

"Do you wish to return to our bungalow?" Spock asked softly.

"If I stay here, will you sleep?"

Spock simply looked down at him, his silence the only answer Jim needed.

"What time is it?" Jim asked.

"01:23 local time. 02:43 ship's time. I will go in for a blanket and sleep on the sand."

"No," Jim said, leaving the hammock. "I'm coming."

Spock nodded, walking with him across the sand and onto the porch.

"Go to bed, Spock. I'll be fine," Jim said, looking up at him.

"Will you sleep?" Spock asked softly.

"I think so. I need to," Jim admitted.

"I will go next door and request medication from Dr. McCoy."

Jim shook his head at that. "No. I'll be okay. Go to bed."

Spock nodded and with obvious reluctance entered the bungalow, leaving the door to his bedroom open.

Jim sat in one of the chairs on the porch, concentrating on the soothing sounds of the ocean. If he could stop thinking, it would help.

"Please tell me you just got up," McCoy said, pulling weary fingers through his hair as he sat next to Jim.

"Go back to bed, Bones. I'm fine."

"You really think tellin' me makes it true?" McCoy asked in challenge.

"Why are you out here?" Jim asked in part to divert the doctor's attention.

"Spock isn't your only friend who knows you are sufferin'. I may not be telepathic but I know you are barely sleepin'."

Jim sighed at that, turning to look at McCoy's worried, caring blue eyes. "I…uhm…Spock and I talked. About a lot of things."

"Good. About damn time."

"Yes. I told him that…how I feel about him," Jim said.

"And since he's in love with you too, there's no reason you shouldn't be in his bed," McCoy said.

"Except I can't. I can't let him touch me," Jim said.

"And I said I am content to wait," Spock said, coming out to sit next to Jim.

"Of course," Bones said. "You have to know that victims of rape shy away from intimacy at first, Jim."

"For how long?" Jim asked, sounding hopeless to his own ears.

"For as long as it takes to heal. There's no timeline for overcoming the trauma of abuse," McCoy assured him.

"I want to be done with it," Jim said in anger.

"And you will, Jim. Let us help," McCoy said gently.

"You are," he sighed. "Both of you."

"May I recommend that you stay here as long as we are in orbit?" McCoy suggested. "It will give you time to rest and to recover completely."

"I don't know," Jim hedged.

"I will remain," Spock said.

"Are you willing to leave me?" Jim asked Bones.

"Absolutely. I'm seconds away by transporter. You need me for any reason, I'll be here."

"I need to think about it," Jim said.

"And I'm not sayin' you stay in isolation. You can check on your ship anytime you want. Just stay down here and do it," McCoy said.

"What will the crew think? If I stay planetside when they can't?"

"That you are their Captain. No one else has the burdens of command. They also know something happened to you on the planet. They don't know what but they can see it in your eyes, in the weary way you move," Bones said.

"I'm not hiding it particularly well, am I?" Jim asked.

"Not particularly. Think about it. That's all I'm askin'," McCoy said, standing up. "Do you want something so you can sleep?"

"No. I'll be okay," Jim said, looking up at him.

"Then I'm going back to bed," McCoy said, wishing them good night.

"The doctor is right," Spock said when Bones was in his bungalow.

"About which part?" Jim asked.

"You need time, Jim. Take advantage of this place. Take some time for yourself while you can," Spock said.

"If, and I'm only saying if, I do stay, will you get bored?"

"There are far too many fascinating facets to this planet for me to be at a loss for activity."

"You're never bored, are you?" Jim asked.

"Only when the doctor insists on sharing his latest theories with me."

"On what?" Jim laughed.

"Everything it seems," Spock said.

"He does like to hear the sound of his own voice," Jim agreed affectionately.

"A trait he shares with many humans. Of which you are not one."

"Thank you. You might get tired of the sound of my voice if we do stay, "Jim warned lightly.

"That will never happen."

Spock's response make Jim smile. He hadn't said what he did to gauge Spock's reaction. But Spock's simple assurance was as heartwarming as anything he could have possibly said.

"I think I'm ready to try and sleep," Jim decided.

Spock nodded and stood, waiting.

"Will you tuck me in?" Jim teased.

"I would be honored," Spock said. Jim could hear the amusement in the words.

"It's been a long time since anyone tucked me in," Jim said.

"Then it is time once more," Spock decided, following him into his bedroom. Jim got into his bed, feeling safe and secure when Spock pulled up the covers. His sense of security was heightened even more when Spock sat on the bed next to him.

"From what I know of human parental traditions, a story follows the ritual of tucking in," Spock said.

"Uh huh," the Captain agreed. "And it has to start 'once upon a time…'"

"Most assuredly," Spock agreed. "Once upon a time," he began to Jim's nod of approval. "There was a little boy. He was a lonely child, never able to find a place he truly belonged. Some would say this little boy was sad. But where he was born, that was not permitted.

"Eventually this little boy grew up and became an officer on a ship. He was not the Captain of the ship. His captain was from a different place than the boy who had grown up. For all their differences, the two men became friends. The best of friends. The little boy who had grown up looked up to his Captain because he was brave and smart and clever and had the most beautiful eyes the little boy who had grown up had ever seen.

"The Captain with the beautiful eyes accepted the little boy in a way no one had ever done before. For this reason, and so many others, the man who had been the sad boy fell in love with his Captain. He rejoiced when his Captain returned his love. Because more than any other gift the Captain with the beautiful eyes gave to the man, the Captain gave the little boy a home."

"And they lived happily ever after," Jim said with a smile bright enough to compete with the sun had it been shining.

"Most assuredly," Spock agreed, kissing his Captain with the beautiful eyes on the forehead.

"Thank you, little boy who grew up to be the very best friend this Captain has ever had."

"I love you, Captain with the beautiful eyes," Spock returned. The words came easily, naturally. He found he appreciated their sound and the pleasure they brought to Jim. He stood, gazing down at the man who held his heart. Spock knew it was safely entrusted to his care.

"Say it again?" Jim requested.

"I love you," Spock repeated, allowing the words to be accompanied by one of his very rare smiles.

"Nice, isn't it?"

"Very nice," Spock agreed.

Jim sighed deeply and turned on his side, still looking up at Spock. "You know I want you to stay."

"I do know. And I will leave," Spock said. "Sleep well, Captain."

"You too, little boy who grew up," Jim said, letting his eyes drift closed.

Only when Spock was sure the Captain with the beautiful eyes was asleep did he return to his own bedroom. He got into bed, marveling at the fact that he was able to tell Jim that story. And then to give him the gift of the three most cherished human words. Being in love was going to take some adjustments. As Spock fell asleep, he considered how much he was looking forward to making them.


	4. Chapter 4

"He's still asleep?" Jim heard McCoy ask more loudly than he intended.

"Not any longer," Spock said. Jim could hear the mild reproach in his tone and sat up to watch the two enter his bedroom.

" 'Morning," he said, accepting the coffee from Spock.

"Nearly afternoon," McCoy grumbled.

"It's only 08:32 local time, doctor," Spock corrected.

"Alright," McCoy said.

"I'm good, thanks. You?" Jim laughed.

"You look remarkably awake," McCoy told him.

"Once I went back to sleep, it was a very sound sleep," Jim said, trading a warming glance with Spock.

"That's reassuring," McCoy said.

"Where's Scotty?" Jim asked, sipping the coffee.

"Taking a shower. He had a wee bit too much to drink last night," the doctor said.

"There's a surprise," Jim laughed. "What are you two up to today?"

"Chris and Uhura want to take a catamaran around the island. So we said we'd go with them," Bones said.

"Sounds like fun," Jim said.

"I think it will be. We should be back around 2 or so."

"Alright. Do you want to go to the village for dinner? Sample the local fare?"

"Sounds good," McCoy agreed. "I'll ask the desk to get us reservations. 6 o'clock?"

"Sure. Make sure they have enough choices for Spock," Jim reminded him.

"Of course. I'm going to check on Scotty. Make sure he hasn't drowned," McCoy laughed, leaving cheerful.

"Thank you for the coffee," Jim said, moving over so Spock could sit on the edge of his bed.

"Do you want breakfast?" Spock asked, studying his Captain's face.

"I'm very hungry," Jim decided.

"A good sign. Do you know what you want to eat?"

"An omelet. With toast and home fries. Think they have something like that?"

"I will review the menu to see," Spock said, standing out of his way.

Jim got out of bed, putting his coffee on the small table. "I'll meet you out on the porch in a few minutes."

Spock nodded and left, picking up the menu on his way through.

When Jim was finally done in the bathroom, he ventured out on the porch with his coffee. Scotty and Bones had come out of their side, dressed for their day of sailing.

"'Morning," Scotty said, squinting at Jim.

"Big head today?" Jim asked in sympathy.

"'Fraid so. No one to blame but myself," Scotty confessed.

"You going to be okay sailing around the island?" Jim asked.

"I will. Been much worse."

"Don't let him get dehydrated," Jim said to McCoy.

"Which of us is the doctor?" Bones grumbled, barely suppressing his laughter.

"That is a question I often ask myself," Spock said from behind the menu.

Bones snorted at him, picking up a second menu to show Scotty the choices. "Pancakes," Scotty decided.

"Sound good," Bones agreed. "Did Uhura tell you that the Michaels have decided to get married down here?"

"Makes sense," Jim said. "She know when?"

"Four days. Give her time to make all the arrangements. They'll go back to the ship afterwards," Bones said.

"You can perform marriages only aboard ship," Spock pointed out to Jim.

"Legal marriages. Weddings can be anywhere," Jim laughed. "We'll take care of the legal ceremony when I'm back aboard."

"There is no logical in having two ceremonies," Spock said.

"I suppose not. Except they want to share their happiness with the crew. And this is the perfect place for the wedding," Jim said.

"When I ask about reservations for tonight, do you want me to ask if you can keep the bungalow the entire time?" Bones asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Jim hedged.

"It's a fine idea, Captain. You deserve it. And you need it," Scotty said.

"You won't mind being in command if I stay?" Jim asked him.

"While we orbit this planet, Captain? I think I can handle the pressure," Scotty laughed.

"I'll think about it," Jim said. He looked up as Spock came out of the bungalow and sat back next to him.

"Breakfast will be delivered in approximately 25 minutes," he reported.

"Good," McCoy said. "I think I'm going to take a quick swim. Scotty?"

"Sure. Can't make my head hurt any worse."

"Jim? Spock?" McCoy invited.

"I'll sit this one out," Jim said with a smile.

"I too will wait," Spock agreed.

The other two men crossed the sand, diving into the ocean with enthusiasm.

"I want to check in with Sulu," the Captain decided. "Where are you going?" he asked when Spock stood.

"To get the communicator."

"I can get it," Jim said.

"As can I," Spock said, going inside and soon returning with the communicator and the coffee pot, refilling Jim's cup.

"You really don't need to wait on me," Jim said.

"I choose to."

"Why?" Jim had to ask. "Spock?" he said when he got no immediate response.

"As the doctor no doubt told you, I did not sleep during your imprisonment. I spent most of that time trying to determine what you would do if it were anyone but you who was missing." Spock paused, setting the coffee pot on the table as he sat in the chair next to Jim.

"There was nothing to be done. You know that," Jim assured him.

"Yes. I also realized all the things I had never said to you. I…regretted not having told you how much I value your friendship," Spock said quietly.

"I know that. You don't have to tell me for me to know," Jim said.

"There are times when the words need to be spoken, Jim. And when actions can fill in for the words left unsaid," Spock told him.

"Making me coffee tells me how you feel," Jim agreed warmly.

"As is my intention."

"Just as I would gladly make you Vulcan spice tea," Jim said.

"Yes."

"But you don't have to fetch the communicator for me. We aren't on duty," Jim said.

"I do not do so from a sense of obligation," Spock assured him. "As I would not sleep on your floor from obligation."

"Or tuck me in and tell me a bedtime story," Jim said, leaning closer to whisper those words.

"A most satisfying experience," Spock said, looking into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"For me too," Jim said with a heartwarming smile.

Spock was drawn closer, staring at those familiar lips curved in that smile to melt the icebergs of Earth's poles. "May I kiss you?" Spock whispered, his breath caressing Jim's face.

"Please," Jim breathed, leaning closer until their mouths met. It was a warm kiss, almost chaste. Jim smiled under Spock's lips, feeling the warmer tongue dart over his mouth. Jim had to draw back, wanting the kiss but unwilling to risk it becoming more. "Not yet."

"Yes," Spock agreed, leaning his forehead on Jim's, enjoying that much contact.

"Thank you for being patient," Jim whispered.

"We will wait. When you are ready, we will rejoice with our bodies."

"Good," Jim agreed, backing away from Spock to sit back in his chair.

"Here you are," Spock said when he had returned with the communicator.

Jim nodded in appreciation, opening it. "Kirk to Sulu."

"Sulu here sir," came the disembodied response.

"Ship's status?" the Captain asked.

"All systems report normal, sir. We are in synchronous orbit over the planet."

"Very good. Anything to report?"

"No sir," Sulu said.

"Alright, Mr. Sulu. Thank you for taking care of our ship."

"You're welcome, sir."

"Kirk out." He returned the communicator to Spock, smiling at him. "We have a very good crew."

"We do indeed. Because we have an excellent commanding officer."

"You are a flatterer," Jim said with an appreciative smile.

"Vulcans do not engage in flattery, Captain."

"Flirtation?" Jim suggested softly.

"We have been known to use it in appropriate circumstances," Spock admitted.

"Like when you know the one with whom you are flirting would be appreciative?" Jim asked.

"It would be illogical to use it otherwise," Spock said.

"True," Jim laughed.

The spell they had woven was broken by the return of the doctor and Scotty.

"It's not here yet?" Bones asked.

"Clearly it is not," Spock responded.

"They need to hurry," McCoy complained mildly, sitting next to Jim as Scotty sat on the doctor's other side.

"I think I can spare some coffee if you want some," Jim said as he drank from his cup.

"I'll have a cup," Scotty decided, standing. "Doctor?"

"Sure. Since you're up already."

Scotty disappeared into their bungalow, soon returning with two mugs which Jim filled with coffee.

"Are they feeding you lunch on the catamaran?" Jim asked casually as they all enjoyed their coffee, Spock drinking his Vulcan tea.

"We make land on the other side of the island. They'll have a whole picnic spread out for us," Bones said.

"Sounds like fun," Jim agreed.

"What are y'all up to?"

"We're going to the open air market," Jim replied.

"I've heard good things about that, Captain," Scotty said. "There are native arts for sale."

"Sounds perfect. I want to find a gift for my mother."

"That'll be the place, Captain," Scotty said. "Will you be bored, Mr. Spock?"

"I too am interested in the local artisans," Spock said.

"It could be interesting," McCoy agreed, watching the service robot bring their breakfast, setting it out on the table. With a soft whir, it disappeared back up the path. The four enjoyed their breakfast, agreeing that even real food tasted better when they were on vacation.

After they ate, McCoy and Scotty left for their day, leaving Jim and Spock on the porch. Jim looked over at Spock who was gazing out over the ocean, and he had to smile. "You really do love the ocean, don't you?"

"It is very soothing," Spock said. "The rhythm of it. The breeze which brings with it the fresh smell."

"It is soothing," Jim agreed. "Have you ever been on a sailing ship?"

"I have not. Have you experienced one?"

"A replica tall ship. Powered only by the wind. I went on a week long instructional voyage. It was a lot of work but it was intriguing. I learned to admire the early sailors who only had the wind and their wits to survive."

"Perhaps one day you and I could take such a voyage," Spock suggested.

"I would like that," Jim agreed with a smile.

"I am going to swim for a few minutes. Do you wish to come with me?"

"I think I'll lie in the hammock and watch," Jim decided.

"Very well. Once I have on my swim trunks, I will be ready."

"I'll be in the hammock," Jim said, standing and taking his coffee as Spock entered the bungalow. He carefully settled into the shady hammock, enjoying the quiet undisturbed except for the lapping of the waves. It wasn't long before Spock crossed the sand to where he lay crosswise as he had last night.

"I won't be long," Spock said.

"Take all the time you want. We have no place we have to be," Jim reminded him with a smile.

Spock nodded and after giving Jim his towel, entered the water, diving beneath a wave that came to greet him. Jim watched him appear and disappear, glad to catch the fleeting glimpses of him.

A stray thought floated by that he could get used to this life. But in reality he knew that his place was aboard his ship with his Vulcan by his side, sailing out among the stars. Keeping other, less pleasant thoughts at bay, he lay and enjoyed the sounds of the ocean, the exotic bird singing high over his head, the light breeze that cooled him.

Spock was slightly breathless when he emerged from the water, looking strangely alien and wholly delicious. Delicious, Jim considered, smiling up at Spock.

"What are you thinking?" Spock asked quietly, accepting his towel and gazing down at him.

"How incredibly attractive you look right now," Jim admitted.

"Indeed," Spock said.

"You don't really believe me, do you?" Jim asked gently.

"I am not accustom to being referred to as attractive."

"You aren't accustom to being told you are," Jim corrected. "Only because you don't hear it like I do."

"Hear it from whom?" Spock asked, one eyebrow arched.

"Everyone," Jim assured him, shifting in the hammock to lay the right way. "Will you join me?"

Spock did it, his head at Jim's feet so he could see his Human's face. "Everyone?"

"You are often the topic of conversation, love," Jim said, the endearment coming easily, naturally. Their positions on the hammock brought their bodies together, hips to hips, legs to chest. It was extremely pleasant, in a friendly warm kind of way. Jim wondered if all the contact allowed Spock to access his thoughts. "Can you read my thoughts laying like this?"

"I am aware of you, your general feelings. I cannot distinguish individual images."

"It's nice, isn't it? Lying here like this?" Jim asked.

"It is very relaxing," Spock agreed.

"You must be thirsty," Jim said.

"Not particularly."

"Okay. You're welcome to my coffee," Jim laughed.

"Tell me please why anyone would talk about me," Spock requested.

Jim laughed at his words, his innocent confusion. "Oh love. You know they talk about me. Why would you be exempt as a topic of conversation?"

"I am not their Captain."

"You are their second in command. My best friend. And you are a Vulcan. And extremely attractive Vulcan," Jim said.

"You continue to use that word for me. I cannot understand why."

"Then you will simply have to trust me. Half the crew has a crush on you. The other half think you are worthy of being worshipped – from afar."

Spock could only shake his head. "I cannot attribute your words to sunstroke."

Jim laughed at his response. "No you can't."

"Have you decided if we will remain planetside throughout the time here?" Spock asked.

"No I haven't."

"What makes you hesitant?"

"I don't know exactly. It may be as simple as not wanting to admit I need it," Jim confessed.

"No one will question your decision."

"No one but me," Jim said

"Perhaps we should request that Dr. McCoy make it a medical order."

"No," Jim laughed. "He already thinks he can boss me around. I sure don't want to give him that power."

"No one can boss you around, Captain," Spock assured him.

"The women on the planet did," Jim said, unaware that he had been thinking it until the words were out of his mouth.

"They coerced you. They assaulted you. They gave you drugs to gain what they wanted," Spock said.

"All true. But why do I still feel guilty? Why do I keep thinking I shouldn't have let them win?"

"Your guilt is misplaced however natural," Spock assured him. "They held all the winning cards. You were powerless against them."

"Powerless," Jim repeated softly, slowly.

"It is not a position you often find yourself in," Spock agreed.

"It's not a position I'll allow myself to be in."

"Yet on the planet you were…."

"I was what?" Jim asked when Spock stopped.

"You were a specimen to them. You were a vessel containing fluid they required. That they took if from you was an invasion and a violation of all that you are."

"A specimen," Jim repeated, considering it.

"Yes. You were imprisoned until they had taken what they needed."

Jim took a deep breath, turning over in his mind all that Spock had said. He knew it was true, that the lingering guilt made no sense. The anger, yes. That was to be expected.

"If it were Mr. Scott who had been taken and violated, what would you say to him?" Spock asked.

"Everything you've said to me," Jim acknowledged.

"Would you blame him, think him powerless?"

"No. He's not the Captain."

"Being Captain does not make you less human," Spock said.

"Maybe it should. Maybe when you are given command, your human weaknesses should be extracted," Jim suggested, not sure whether or not he was sincere.

"Then you would be Vulcan," Spock said with the merest hint of amusement.

"That's not true," Jim scolded mildly.

"That which makes me Vulcan makes me incapable of being Captain."

"Of a human ship," Jim amended.

"I would never be accepted as Captain of a Vulcan ship," Spock pointed out.

"And you could be Captain of Enterprise," Jim insisted.

"I could not."

"Well, right now, it doesn't matter. Unless I completely crack apart, I plan to stay Captain."

"That is my preference as well. And you will not crack apart. The bands of love will hold you together."

"That's what keeping me whole now," Jim said quietly.

"I rejoice that you can accept it from me," Spock said.

"I crave it from you, love. I crave you."

"As I do you. And we will wait," Spock promised.

"I'm sorry."

"Your apology is unnecessary, Jim."

"I need to tell you."

"Do you suppose I am not content to wait?" Spock asked warmly.

"I'm not leaving you any choice."

"And that fault is not yours, t'hy'la."

"T'hy'la?" Jim repeated.

"It means brother, friend, lover. Half of all that I am," Spock explained.

"It's a beautiful word. You've never said it before."

"I was unwilling to admit it before. I did not wish to burden you."

Kirk shook his head, smiling at his love. "Some day you are going to start caring for yourself as much as you care for me."

"Perhaps you can instruct me," Spock suggested.

"I promise," Jim agreed. "My feelings aside, do you have a preference about remaining here or returning to the ship?"

"My only preference is to remain with you. Where that is does not matter to me."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Jim asked with a warm smile.

"Because you know me as well as anyone ever has. In some way better than I know myself."

"Does that bother you?" Jim had to ask, studying Spock face, a face that revealed more than the Vulcan believed.

"Not in the least. I dare say the same is true for me when it comes to you," Spock suggested, careful not to make it sound like a challenge.

"I'm sure it is. Imagine what it will be like once we're bonded," Jim said.

"Are you concerned about bonding with me?" Spock asked.

"Gracious no. Why would you ask that?"

"It is…."

"It's what?" Kirk asked.

"To some it can represent a loss of autonomy. You will be forever linked to me. Our thoughts can intermingle," Spock explained.

"I'm not worried about you taking me over, if that's what you think," Jim assured him.

"That would not be possible with a mind as strong and dynamic as yours," Spock said.

"As I recall, yours is pretty fiery too."

"Fiery?" Spock asked.

"That's how I think of it," Jim said. "Bright, like a blazing fire. Consuming knowledge and integrating it into your whole being." He paused, gauging Spock's reaction. He was intently listening to every word. "Every time we've melded, I've been drawn to it. To you. The warmth. The affirming glow. I'm not sure I'm even making sense."

"You are making complete sense, t'hy'la. Your mind to me is a cooling rain. The type that falls during Earth's summer. Refreshing those on whom it falls."

"So we are fire and water," Jim said, pleased at the idea and the description Spock gave to him.

"Two essential elements of life."

"Do you ever worry that my rain will dampen your fire?" Jim asked.

"Do you worry that my fire will evaporate your rain?" Spock asked in return.

"Mmm…we can co-exist and flourish," Jim confirmed.

"We can indeed," Spock agreed.

"It is entirely likely that I'm about to fall sleep," Jim warned with a yawn as though in proof.

"Sleep, t'hy'la. I will be here when you wake," Spock promised.

"Mmm…" Jim sighed. He was aware of releasing his coffee cup to Spock before sleep completely consumed him.

Spock remained where he was, taking the time to study his Human's face, absorbing it. The Captain looked relaxed in sleep, some of the lingering anxiety erased. That was reassuring to Spock. He knew Jim would eventually recover for the treatment of those women and he would patiently wait until that time came.

As he shifted to leave the hammock, Jim stirred and put his arm across Spock's legs. He still slept but was unwilling to allow Spock to leave him. Spock decided he too could indulge in a nap, something he almost never did. But they were on vacation, after all. And Jim clearly needed him to stay. Very well then. Napping was his only logical alternative.

When Jim woke, he felt Spock watching him. He smiled. "I made you stay, didn't I?" he asked, a vague memory of holding tightly to the Vulcan.

"It was very relaxing."

"Did you sleep?" Jim asked, stretching within the confines of the hammock.

"I did," Spock admitted.

"How long did we nap?"

"45 minutes."

"Exactly?" Jim laughed.

"An approximation is adequate for naps," Spock decided.

"Absolutely. We have to get out carefully or we'll end up face down in the sand."

Spock nodded, turning his body to put his legs over the side as Jim did the same. "Now?"

"Now," Jim agreed, having to wait until Spock left to reach the sand.

"Shall we shower and then visit the market?" Spock asked.

"Sounds good," Jim agreed as they went across to the bungalow. "I'll wait here while you shower."

Spock nodded, disappearing inside, soon returning with a cool glass of water for Jim.

"Thank you," he said, smiling up at Spock.

Spock simply nodded, going back in and to the shower. When he returned to the porch, he was wearing black linen pants gathered at his slender waist, and a loose black linen shirt looking casual and relaxed.

"Very nice," Jim decided, looking up at him.

"What is that?" Spock asked.

"Those clothes suit you," Jim said in admiration.

"They are most comfortable. Requisite for vacation."

"Definitely," Jim agreed, standing. "I won't be long."

"As you have reminded me, we are in no hurry."

"True. Except I'm hungry," Jim laughed.

"A good sign. There are plenty of oranges in the refrigerator," Spock said.

"No," Jim said firmly, shaking his head.

Spock looked a little surprised at the finality of his refusal.

"Oranges is all I ate on the planet," Jim said quietly.

"I see. I will refrain from eating them."

"That isn't necessary. As long as you don't require me to eat them. Bellarosa was able to give me chocolate. I don't plan to stop eating it."

"Or drinking coffee," Spock added.

"Never. Unless you ask me to," Jim laughed.

"That is a sacrifice too great to ask of you," Spock assured him warmly.

"Will I need to stop eating red meat?" Jim asked, considering Spock's distaste for all meat.

"You will not need to stop eating it. I will teach you the techniques so that I will not share those sensations."

"Good. I would stop if you needed me too but I'm glad I don't have to."

"When I eat kr'gran, you will not suffer from hives," Spock promised.

"That's good to know," Jim laughed. "I won't be long," he said, kissing Spock very quickly before disappearing into the bungalow.

Spock watched as he returned, looking freshly scrubbed and incredibly desirable. Jim wore a faded pair of Levi's, snug but not tight. Tucked into the waist was a long sleeved white tee shirt, almost sculpting itself to the Captain's body.

"You're staring," Jim said softly.

"I can do nothing else," Spock whispered.

"You've seen me in jeans before," Jim reminded him.

"Yes. I certainly made the correct choice when I packed them for you."

"I'd say you packed them for you," Jim correctly softly.

"Apparently so," Spock agreed.

"And you didn't need to pack for me at all. I could have done it."

"I chose to. I wanted to," Spock admitted.

"And I do appreciate it," Jim said, leaning against the arm of Spock's chair.

"Distance is advisable," Spock said in a strained voice.

"I'm sorry." Had Jim not been laughing when he said it, Spock could have taken him more seriously.

"Shall we go?" Spock asked, standing and never taking his eyes off the other man.

"Sure. Do you know how far it is?"

"Less than a kilometer," Spock responded.

"So we can walk?"

"Certainly. We will go toward the area where the banquet was held and take the path which branches off to the right."

"Lead on," Jim said, sweeping his hand in the general direction.

"You have the communicator, do you not?"

"Yes. It's in my pocket," Jim assured him. "What should we have for lunch?"

"I have read that the market sells a variety of local cuisine."

"Good to know. Maybe we should stay down here while we're orbit. We can be on board in a matter of minutes if we need to," Jim said thoughtfully.

"When we return, I will contact the concierge and make the arrangements," Spock agreed.

"Alright. I guess we should go to a smaller bungalow when Scotty and Bones leave," Jim suggested.

"I am quite comfortable in the one we currently have. If it is available, I intend to rent the entire bungalow."

"I don't really want to move either," Jim agreed. "I wonder if there will enough rooms for all of the crew."

"If other members of the crew have reserved it, they will be accommodated elsewhere," Spock decided.

"Are you going to pull rank?" Jim laughed.

Spock gazed back innocently as they continued along the walking path.

"I'm not saying anything," Jim assured him.

"It would not alter my plans. Unless you were adamant about it."

"I have no plans to be adamant," Jim laughed. "Adamant is a funny word, isn't it?"

"In what way?"

"I always think of it being followed by 'about it.' As though it can't stand alone."

"Interesting," Spock mused.

"Not really," Jim laughed again. "I told you my mind can be chaotic."

"I know this about you. Another truly intriguing facet of who you are."

Jim had to laugh at Spock's response, enjoying their easy conversation as they entered the tiny village. There were only a handful of brightly painted buildings, all surrounding a huge square full of festive carts and tents and tables. In the center was a bubbling fountain, fat cherubs gleefully frozen beneath the cascading water. From somewhere unseen they heard sounds of music, much like they had enjoyed the night before.

The square was busy but not especially crowded. The Captain and Spock encountered several groups of the crew, shopping, chatting, enjoying the incredible weather of the planet.

"I can recommend that little stand over there, sir," one of the engineers told the Captain when he mentioned how refreshing the drink looked.

"Good," Jim said, going across with Spock. The indicated stand served both alcoholic and nonalcoholic beverages, Jim opting for a pina colada with no rum, Spock requesting fruit juice without ice.

"We also have a fine menu, sir," the attendant said to the Captain, offering him a folded sheet.

"Do we order here or sit at your tables?" Jim asked.

"Sit sit. I'll send someone right over."

Jim nodded, going with Spock to a round table topped with a huge umbrella. Jim sought out the shade as Spock sat in the bright sunshine. "Aren't you going to get hot?" Jim asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Alright. Just because I would roast doesn't mean you will."

"It is a human tendency to use yourself as the standard for normalcy," Spock observed

"What else would we use?" Jim asked out of curiosity.

"I meant no criticism."

"I didn't think you did, love. Most of us are not of a dual nature. I only know how a human would feel sitting in the sun dressed in black."

"I would imagine that those native to areas of Earth more like Vulcan would not be overwhelmed by the heat," Spock suggested.

"Probably not. Bedouins for example. And your mother seems to have adapted to living on Vulcan."

"Indeed," Spock agreed, accepting the menu. "Have you found something which appeals to you?"

"Yes," Jim said, staring across the table at him.

Spock met his eyes, silent communication between. "I was referring to the menu," Spock said softly.

"I know," Jim responded, a smile still playing over his lips.

"Why did you order your drink with no alcohol?" Spock asked, trying to distract himself from the thoughts running rampant in his head.

"Sun and alcohol don't mix well for me," Jim said.

"In what way?"

"It make me dizzy. I'm okay if I stay cool when I drink. But if I get too hot, it's not pretty," Jim laughed.

"I take it you learned this lesson from trial and error?"

"Unfortunately. I can drink when it's freezing. I could never drink on Vulcan unless we stayed inside."

"May I ask how old you were when you discovered this pattern?" Spock asked, barely keeping his amusement at bay.

"Let's just say I couldn't tell Mom it happened," Jim laughed.

"Undoubtedly she knew even so."

"Undoubtedly. She's extremely perceptive where her little boy is concerned."

"Which is how she knew to have the quilt sewn in pinks and greens," Spock said.

"Exactly. She recognized the truth even before we did."

"An outside observer often has a clearer picture."

"She usually does," Jim agreed warmly. He looked up at the tanned waiter who had stopped by their table.

"Gentle beings," he said with a gleaming smile. "What may we provide for your enjoyment?"

"I'd like crab cakes, please," Jim requested.

"An excellent choice, Captain," the waiter said with a nod. "Fruit? Salad? Nevenster?"

"Nevenster?" Jim repeated.

"Ah…a native fruit. Very sweet. Other Earth visitors have likened it to your cantaloupe."

"I'll have that," Jim agreed. "And a glass of ice water, please."

"Most certainly," the waiter agreed. "And for you, gentle being?"

"The native greens salad," Spock decided.

"Most certainly. We have a delightful dressing made from some of our cacti other Vulcan visitors have enjoyed."

"That will be acceptable," Spock agreed.

"I'll return shortly," he promised before strolling away and checking on the patrons at the next small table.

"What is holding your attention so?" Spock asked, studying Jim's face.

"Absolutely nothing," Jim admitted. "I guess I was thinking about Mom. And how long it's been since I've seen her."

"We could be married on Earth," Spock suggested.

"No," Jim said, shaking his head. "We need to have the ceremony on board. The crew deserves to share in our happiness."

"They will be pleased," Spock agreed.

"I can't do it, can I?" Jim laughed.

"No you cannot. Just as the marriage of the Michaels will not be official until you perform it on board."

"Hardly matters," Jim said with a shrug.

"There will be festivities to accompany their wedding here?"

"I'm going to talk to Uhura about it when they get back. If you don't mind, we can have the party in our bungalow."

"Most appropriate as they wish to be wed on the beach."

"My thoughts exactly," Jim agreed, looking up at a crewmember who stopped close to their table. "Yes, Yeoman?"

"Captain. Commander," she said politely. "I don't wish to intrude.

"You aren't intruding, Yeoman Rodriguez," the Captain assured her. "What can we do for you?"

"I hadn't had the chance to tell you…well…to say…we were so worried when you were gone, sir," she finally said in a rush.

"Thank you, Yeoman. I am glad to be back among friends," he told her with a charming smile.

"And we're very glad you are," she said smiling back, the pink flush of her cheeks most innocent and lovely.

"Are you having fun on leave?" the Captain asked.

"Oh yes sir. Timothy and I have spent hours swimming in the ocean. It's so beautiful here," she gushed.

"It certainly is," the Captain agreed, looking over at the approach of the attendant who brought his glass of water, more juice for Spock. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, sir," the Yeoman said, backing away.

"There's not need for you to apologize," he assured her.

"Thank you, sir. Enjoy your lunch," she said, turning and leaving as quickly as decorum would allow.

"Is there something I may bring while you wait?" the attendant asked to smooth over her abrupt departure.

"I'm all set," Jim said.

"Sir?" he asked Spock.

"Nothing more for me," Spock said, silent amusement lighting his dark eyes as he studied Jim.

The attendant nodded and wandered away, checking with the other patrons.

"Stop laughing at me," Jim requested with a smile.

"I am not the only one who is worthy of worship," Spock said warmly.

"She is…." Jim shrugged, smiling at Spock innocently.

"I have observed her following behind you on more than one occasion," Spock said.

"Then give her more to do," Jim suggested with a laugh.

"She would find time to interact with you even so."

"I suppose," Jim said with a shrug. "How would you feel if we let the Michaels spend their wedding night in the other side of our bungalow?"

"It would be appropriate. So long as they occupy the room on the outside wall."

"You don't want to listen to them all night?" Jim laughed.

"We will trade rooms so that I will not," Spock decided.

"Oh we will?" Jim asked.

"Otherwise I will return to Enterprise so that I may sleep," Spock said.

"Point taken. If you are in my bedroom, will you still hear them?"

"Faintly. It will not be disturbing to me," Spock said.

"Good," Jim said. "I'll talk to the concierge about providing food. They can put it on the beach in front of the bungalow."

"And who will be paying for this celebration?" Spock asked even though he knew full well.

"Captain's privilege," Jim said with a shrug.

"I do not believe every Captain supplies food to celebrate crew nuptials," Spock said.

"Probably not. Do you want to pay for it?" Jim laughed.

"If you wish for me to, I will do so," Spock said.

"Nope. I'll do it."

"They could purchase the food themselves," Spock suggested.

"They could. And so could I," Jim said. "You know I do it anytime there's a wedding. Why are you asking?"

"To make certain we will have sufficient credits for our own celebration," Spock told him.

Jim really laughed at that. "You know that will never be a concern."

"True. Fortunate."

"I told Bones I'd pay for our bungalow. But he insisted."

"He said the same to me." Spock paused as the attendant served their meals, the food looking fresh and delicious.

"Thank you," Jim said.

"You are most welcome, Captain. Alert me should you need anything further," he said.

"We will," Jim agreed with a smile.

"How does he know you are the Captain?" Spock asked after the attendant had walked away.

Jim shrugged at that.

"You do not know? Or you will not say?" Spock asked in a teasing tone.

"What do you think?" Jim asked lightly, tasting his crab cakes and finding them delicious.

"A member of the crew could have mentioned it," Spock suggested.

"True."

"It is more probable that he was able to determine by studying those of us already here," Spock said.

"You could be the Captain."

Spock shook his head at that. "Not of a human ship."

Jim shrugged, drinking from his water.

"Are you surprised he knew?" Spock asked.

"Are you?"

"No," Spock said. "Will you answer?"

"I'm not surprised. I'm guessing he knows through intuition, experience, careful observation."

"Observation?" Spock repeated, considering it.

"There aren't so many buildings that he couldn't see us as we were wondering around. The crew is always respectful and polite to us. He would have noticed," Jim said.

"Because starships often come here for shore leave, he has observed crew behavior before," Spock said.

"Yes. When a group of friends find other friends, they merge, laughing, talking freely. When they come across us, they maintain their distance. We aren't absorbed into their circle," Jim explained.

"Human groupings are fluid," Spock agreed.

"But not with us."

"Is that disturbing to you?"

"Not any longer. It took some adjustment when I was first captain. I'm accustom to it now," Jim said, tasting the native fruit and finding it delightful. "This is really good. Would you like a taste?"

"I would," Spock agreed, waiting as Jim put a cube on his plate. He tasted it, nodding. "It has a pleasing flavor."

They continued to eat the delicious food, easy conversation between them. When they had finished, the attendant came to remove their empty plates.

"If we could have the check, please," Jim requested.

"Your meals are compliments of the owner," the attendant said with a broad smile.

"That's entirely unnecessary," Jim protested.

"His gift to you," the attendant assured him with a tiny bow.

"If you are certain," Jim said.

"Quite. We hope that you continue to enjoy all of the delights of our planet."

"You can be sure of that," Jim said, standing as Spock did the same. "Thank you for the delicious food and your generosity."

"Gentle beings," he said before moving away.

"It is against Starfleet regulations to accept gratuities from planetside enterprises," Spock said softly, barely hiding his amusement.

"It is also against regulations to refuse a native custom when doing so would serve as an insult," Jim countered with a smile.

"They appear contradictory in nature," Spock confirmed.

"Regulations often are. That's why we sometimes must choose which to follow."

"Or to not follow regulations at all," Spock suggested.

"Are you accusing me of insubordination, Commander?" Jim laughed.

"Never Captain. Creative application of regulations," Spock assured him.

"That's what I thought," Jim said, pausing by a tent that had native wood carvings on display. "These are exquisite," he said to Spock.

"Indeed," Spock agreed, studying the figure of a man seeming to emerge from the dark glistening wood.

"Gentle beings," the woman within the tent said with a welcoming smile.

"This art is beautiful," Jim said in admiration. "Are you the artist?"

"I am," she agreed, pleased by his praise. "All done by hand as passed down through generations."

"Amazing," Jim said, looking over at Spock who held a carving of a tree, intricate limbs intertwined.

"This was done by hand?" Spock asked, clearly impressed.

"Yes, gentle being," the artist agreed.

"I would purchase this," Spock said, taking his credit chip out of his pocket.

She nodded, accepting the chip after informing him of the price.

Jim had to smile at the look on Spock's face. "It is beautiful."

"It makes me think of the trees on Vulcan," Spock said.

Jim nodded in understanding, noticing a mirror hanging from one of the poles in the back. The wooden frame was carved with a sun in one corner, a moon in the opposite corner, and stars connecting all the sides. "May I purchase this mirror?" he asked the artist.

"Certainly. I can have it delivered to your bungalow," she offered, removing it from its hook.

"Thank you. What is that?" he asked Spock.

"I was considering purchasing it as a gift for the Michaels," he said, showing Jim the carving of two men reclining against a pillow, kissing, their bare entwined bodies beautifully and artfully displayed.

"They would be honored," Jim agreed with a smile.

"I'll have these delivered as well," she said to Spock to his nods. "Thank you, gentle beings," she said when their business was completed.

"You don't normally buy the crew wedding presents," Jim commented as they strolled down the row of tents.

"The Michaels may believe I disapprove of their relationship," Spock admitted reluctantly.

"Why would they think that?" Jim asked.

"For reasons I would prefer to keep to myself."

"Oh," Jim said. "They have cause to think so?"

"Not intentionally. There was a miscommunication between us. I straightened it out but I believe they still harbor some doubts."

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Jim offered.

"That is not necessary."

"Okay," Jim said, stopping before a tent filled with beautiful glass.

"Gentle beings," the proprietor said in greeting.

"Are these hand made?" Jim asked admiring the gleaming stemware.

"My son makes them," the older man agreed with a smile.

"They are truly lovely," Jim said.

"I thank you," the man returned.

Jim picked up a goblet with stars etched into the dark blue glass, the stem seeming to be made of two delicate lengths of glass, twisted into a spiral. "Bones would love this."

"Indeed," Spock agreed.

"We also have a decanter which matches," the man said, picking it up from one of the shelves.

"Beautiful," Jim said in admiration. "How much would it be for the decanter and four glasses?" The man told him, Jim nodding. "Can you have them delivered to my bungalow?" he requested as he gave the man his credit chip.

"With pleasure, Captain," the man agreed. They waited as he completed the transaction, returning the credit chip.

"May I inquire as to how you knew he was the Captain?" Spock asked.

The man smiled, looking from Spock to Jim. "It was with much excitement that we greeted the news of the arrival of Enterprise. Even here we know of your heroics."

"You recognize the Captain?" Spock asked.

"All know of his description. And the loyalty of his Vulcan Commander," the man said with respect and admiration.

"I see," Spock said, careful not to look at the Captain whom he sensed was barely suppressing his laughter.

"I hope that you continue to enjoy all the pleasures of our planet, gentle beings," the man said with a final smile.

"We will. Thank you again for your assistance," the Captain said with a nod, strolling away, Spock by his side. "So it's you they really recognize," Jim teased.

"That was not his explanation," Spock said.

"I'm willing to bet that if I had come by myself he wouldn't have known who I was," Jim said.

"He said they have your description," Spock pointed out.

"I have brown hair and green eyes," Jim laughed. "That fits at least 50 members of our crew."

"Your hair is not brown and your eyes are not green," Spock corrected.

"Even so, you are the only Vulcan."

"Yes," Spock agreed. "It would have been preferable if I had not asked."

"Comes with being a scientist," Jim laughed.

"Indeed. What other tents do you wish to visit?" Spock asked, very much wanting to change the subject.

"I'm all set. And I'm ready for a swim," Jim decided. "Is there some place you want to visit?"

"I too am ready to return to the bungalow."

Jim nodded, pausing by a stand that sold something that looked vaguely like ice cream.

"Gentle beings," the woman at the stand said in greeting.

"Do you sell ice cream?" Jim asked hopefully.

"Many Earth visitors have likened our treats to your ice cream, Captain," she agreed.

"Do you have something like a milk shake?"

"We do," she confirmed. "Many gentle beings such as yourself have enjoyed ones they called strawberry. We call it pomeron."

"Would you have anything that is comparable to our coffee?" he asked.

"We do," she repeated. "It is made from our boda plant. Here, taste," she invited giving him a sample of the rich coffee colored confection.

"Delicious," he confirmed when he had tasted it. "May I have a milk shake of this, please?"

"Of course, Captain. Commander?"

"Thank you, no," Spock said.

She nodded and made the Captain his milk shake, refusing payment. "Enjoy our beautiful planet, gentle beings."

"We most certainly will," Jim agreed, walking with Spock away from the square.

"That is satisfying to you?" Spock asked although he knew the answer from the expression on Jim's face.

"Very," Jim agreed, drinking more of it. "We can't tell Bones."

"We will not. And you will swim off the extra calories."

"True. What time is it?" Jim asked ideally.

"13:48 local time," Spock said.

"Do you ever get tired of me asking?"

"No. I know human time sense is not as well developed as that of Vulcans."

"I guess I could wear a watch. But we are on vacation," Jim laughed.

"There is no reason you should not continue to ask me," Spock assured him.

"That's my preference too." Jim dug the communicator out of his pocket when it beeped, opening it to acknowledge.

"Is Mr. Spock with you, Captain?" Sulu asked.

"He's right here," Jim confirmed, handing Spock his communicator.

"Spock here."

"I'm sorry to bother you, Commander. But the science staff wasn't sure what you want them to do with the left over hydroponics after they shut down the three aft lab," Sulu said.

"Have them moved to five forward, Lt. We will expand that lab once the bulkheads are removed."

"Yes sir. Should they seal off three aft when it's cleared?"

"That will not be necessary. Once it is thoroughly cleaned, it will be used for instruction," Spock said.

"Yes sir. I'll alert maintenance," Sulu confirmed.

"That will be helpful, Lt," Spock agreed.

"Anything further, sir?"

"Not at this time. Spock out." He closed the communicator and silently returned it to the Captain who was watching him with a gleam of curiosity. "Not all of my instructions were issued prior to my departure," Spock admitted reluctantly.

"Other things on your mind?"

"It would appear so."

"Thank you," Jim said quietly.

Spock nodded to silently acknowledge Jim's words as they continued on toward their bungalow. When they arrived, Scotty, McCoy, Uhura, and Christine were just getting back, laughing at their shared adventure.

"I guess you had fun," the Captain said, standing at the bottom of the steps with Spock, the others on the wide porch.

"We had a great time," McCoy agreed. "Scotty fell overboard."

"With some help," Scotty grumbled.

"Thanks for fishing him out," Jim laughed.

"Did y'all have a good time at the market?" McCoy asked.

"A very nice time," Jim agreed. "Uhura, I'm going to speak to the concierge about food for the Michaels' wedding."

"I'll do that sir," Uhura assured him. "They want the ceremony at sundown."

"That will be so romantic," Christine said.

"Since Scotty and Bones will be back aboard ship, the Michaels can stay the night in one of their bedrooms," Jim said.

"That's lovely of you, Captain," Uhura said.

"So you are staying planetside?" Bones asked.

"Yes. I'm counting on being able to have this bungalow the entire time," Jim said.

"You can," McCoy confirmed. "They only give it to Captains. So it's yours."

"Convenient," Spock said.

"Thank you, Bones," Jim said in appreciation.

"You're welcome. Kauhau was happy about you staying. Said it was no problem to have this bungalow."

"I'll speak to him about the arrangements for the wedding, Captain," Uhura assured him.

"Thank you. Let him know I'll take care of all the associated costs."

"Certainly sir. There are several containers of decorative items I need to have sent down," Uhura said.

"You can put them on our side, lass," Scott told her. "Since we'll be gone."

"That makes sense," Uhura agreed. "Now if you will excuse me, I need a shower."

"So do I," Christine agreed.

"Thank you for the outing," McCoy said with a smile for the ladies.

"And the company," Scotty added.

With cheerful farewells, the two women walked up the lane, the men sitting on the porch chairs.

"Is that a milkshake?" McCoy asked.

"Yes. I intended to finish it before you got back," the Captain admitted.

"I have no plans to scold you," the doctor promised. "I'm glad you feel like eating."

"I do. And when I'm finished, I'm planning to swim it off."

"I'm going to shower," Scotty decided.

"Your swim this morning enough?" Bones laughed.

"Quite enough. When I'm out, I'm sitting right here with a whole pile of technical journals."

"And a drink with an umbrella," McCoy finished.

"A large drink and tiny umbrella," Scotty agreed, going inside, the laughter following.

"What are you up to, Bones?" Jim asked.

"I'm thinking that hammock will be the perfect spot for a nap," the doctor said.

"I can testify to that," Jim agreed. "Are you swimming?" he asked Spock.

"I am."

Jim nodded, standing to go into the relative darkness of the bungalow, returning to McCoy with a pillow from one of the inside chairs. "This will help."

"Thanks," McCoy laughed, going down the steps and across to the hammock. He settled into it, adjusting a couple of the ropes before sighing in contentment. "Tell Scotty I want one of those umbrellas drinks too."

"You got it," Jim agreed, looking down at Spock. "I'm going to change."

"I will as well," Spock agreed, following him into the bungalow and continuing into his bedroom to close the door.

Jim stopped in the kitchen, ordering two very tropical drinks as well as juice for Spock. That done, he went into his bedroom to put on his swim trunks and a cooler tee shirt. When he emerged, he followed the sounds of Spock talking to Scotty outside.

"I'm sure they are right over here," Scotty was saying, disappearing around the corner with Spock.

Jim wandered across the sand to stand next to the hammock. "What are those two up to?"

"Looking for beach umbrellas," McCoy said.

"Oh," Jim said. "I ordered your drinks. They'll be here shortly."

"Thanks. You order yourself one?"

"I'm still too full of milk shake."

"Good. Drink plenty of water, please," McCoy requested.

"Do you ever stop being my doctor?" Jim laughed.

"I'd tell you as your friend. And as your friend, I can tell you you look better than you have."

"I am. Thanks to you."

"And Spock," McCoy added with a knowing smile.

"Yes. I want…."

"I know, Jim. Don't put any pressure on yourself. Let it happen in its own time."

"Are you telling me as my friend or as my doctor?" Jim asked lightly.

"Both. We made reservations in town for 6:30. It has local cuisine, and plenty of vegetarian choices."

"Thanks," Jim said, watching Spock return with two bright beach umbrellas. Scotty was brining up the rear with blue loungers for the water. "I forgot the towels."

"I'll get them," Scotty offered.

"That's not necessary. You have journals to read," Jim said, returning to the bungalow for several oversized towels. "Your drinks will be here any minute," he told Scotty when he was back outside with the towels.

"Thanks," Scotty said, settling in one of the porch chairs, the pile of reading material next to him.

"There's one for Bones too. And juice for Spock," Jim said.

"Yes sir," Scotty acknowledged, looking up at him. "You feeling more chipper?"

"I am indeed. Thanks," Jim said.

Scotty nodded, watching silently as his Captain crossed over to the beach where Spock was securing the second umbrella in the sand.

"Are you sitting under one?" Jim asked as he spread the first towel in the shade.

"Not a first," Spock said, pulling off his tee shirt.

"Alright," Jim acknowledged, spreading the second towel in the sun right next to the first. He peeled off his tee shirt, picking up one of the blue loungers. When Spock had the other, they entered the water, floating lazily. "I could get used to this," Jim said, one hand trailing in the water.

"For a time," Spock said.

"And then I would be bored out of my mind," Jim conceded.

"I predict that would occur in 15.6 days after you began living in leisure," Spock said.

"15.6?" Jim laughed.

"Based on observation and hypothesis."

"Or you are making it up," Jim laughed.

"Quite possibly," Spock had to agree.

Jim laughed just as Spock expected, glad to have that sound in his ears. Their conversation as they floated was as aimless and easy as their time on the water. Periodically they would return to the warm sand, drying themselves, and then return to the refreshing ocean to cool off.

"It is 17:45," Spock said from where he lay stretched out next to Jim.

"Okay. I wonder how casual we can dress for tonight."

"My observation has been that casual is the official mode of attire."

"I think you're right. So jeans would be acceptable," Jim said.

"They would to me," Spock said, receiving Jim's laugh in reward.

"Should I wear jeans for our wedding?"

"That would be my preference," Spock agreed.

"Then you'll need to wear your formal black and silver robe. I catch my breath every time you have it on."

"I know," Spock said quietly, seductively, warmly.

"I know you know, love. I can't wear jeans if you wear your clan robe."

"Are jeans not the uniform of your clan?" Spock teased.

"Yes, I suppose they are," Jim laughed. "Imagine the picture we would make – you in your regally formal robes. Me in my faded jeans. Looking like a peasant marrying his feudal lord."

"You could never look like a peasant," Spock said.

"Thank you for saying so. You always look very regal, descended from the ruling class."

"Do I?" Spock asked.

"Yes you do. I've heard it said in passing that some think you look arrogant. But never from anyone who knows you. You are the least arrogant, self-important being I've ever known."

"Thank you, t'hy'la," Spock said sincerely.

Jim smiled in acknowledgement, loathe to break the spell. But they knew it was time to get inside. Jim slowly stood, Spock also standing to help gather their things. They returned to the bungalow, showering and changing to go into town for a delicious dinner.

When they returned, they all decided to get into bed, except Spock who said he would work for a little while.

"Unless you need me to sleep on your floor," he said to Jim when they were both in their bed clothes, Spock dressed warmly, Jim in shorts and a tee shirt.

"I'll be fine, Spock," Jim assured him, yawing in reaction.

"You will inform me if you require my assistance?"

"You'll know," Jim said with a warm smile.

"Shall I tuck you in?" Spock asked with warmth and affection.

"I'd like that," Jim agreed, leading the Vulcan into his bedroom. Spock lifted the covers so that Jim could slip into the cool sheets. When he was settled, Spock made sure the covers were snug over his Captain's relaxed body.

"Do you desire another story?" Spock asked, sitting next to him, looking down into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"I can't imagine one better than last night's," Jim said softly.

"I will endeavor not to disappoint you," Spock said.

"Once upon a time…" the Captain began for him.

"There was a…gentle being, Spock said. "He always thought he knew what his life would hold, how he would spend most of his days. He did not dwell on the future over which he had no control. When he did consider it, he could only envision himself alone, married to his job, as he had heard others say.

"Then one day, a man entered his life. An Earth man. This man was young and handsome and so very…alive. The lonely being was drawn, irresistibly and by forces he could not understand, to the Earth man. Just being in the Earth man's presence warmed the being more than the sun of his native planet.

"As much as the gentle being craved the company of the Earth man, he believed the Earth man saw him only as one of many.

"Slowly the gentle being realized that along with the respect and admiration he felt for the Earth man, most of all what he felt was something which he found more fulfilling and profound. The gentle being knew he loved the Earth man – completely and without question."

"And the Earth man loved the gentle being equally and fully," Jim finished with a warm smile.

"And so they lived happily ever after," Spock finished, kissing the Earth man on the forehead.

"Or they will soon," Jim said.

"You know that this gentle being is content to wait," Spock said.

"I do know. And I am very grateful."

Spock nodded and with a second kiss, stood. "I bid you good night, Earth man."

"Good night, gentle being." Jim sighed in contentment, drifting off into a deep, sound sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days proceeded in much the same rhythm, swimming, strolling around the island, and the Captain's favorite time of day – Spock tucking him in and telling him a story before he drifted off to a safe, sound, lonely sleep.

On the fourth day, Scotty and Bones left, Scotty assuring him he would look after his ship. Bones repeated that he was only a transporter beam away should either of them have need of his services, even if it were to simply listen.

Then they were gone, only Jim and Spock remaining in the bungalow.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," Jim decided after they had eaten lunch. "It could be late before everyone leaves tonight."

"I believe the items Uhura needs for the celebration have arrived next door," Spock said.

"She said she'd be here around 15:00," Jim said. "Wake me before she arrives?"

"Of course. You do not generally sleep so long in the afternoon."

"I know. But I don't want to be asleep when she gets here," Jim said, with a yawn.

"I will make certain you are not," Spock promised.

"Are my shirt and pants back from the resort laundry, do you know?"

"They were delivered yesterday while you were walking with Mr. Scott. They are in your closet," Spock said.

"Good. Thanks," Jim said, getting closer to the computer where Spock was working. "What are you doing?"

"Researching recipes for some of the cuisine we have eaten here," Spock explained.

"Oh good. Although I don't think we'll find the ingredients anywhere else."

"It is appropriate to record the recipes in any case," Spock said.

"Of course," Jim smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Certainly. Sleep well," Spock said, watching the Captain enter his bedroom. Jim turned up the ceiling fan, bringing a cooling breeze. He stretched out on the bed, enjoying the luxury of being able to nap.

"No no. Stop. You can't." Although the sound came from the bedroom where his Captain slept, Spock could barely recognize the voice.

"Jim," Spock said, entering the room to find him in a loosing battle against his bed sheets. "Jim."

"No no. I won't. You can't. NO," he yelled, his arms flaying.

"Jim," Spock said in some urgency. "Wake up. You are experiencing a nightmare." Jim showed no signs of waking, his terror becoming more stark. "Jim, wake up. Come to me. I am real. Your nightmare is not."

"Spock," Jim shouted. "Get away. Don't let them capture you."

"Jim, wake up. There is no one here but me. Wake up, t'hy'la."

With a gasp, Jim woke, meeting Spock's worried eyes, his own wide and scared.

"You are safe, Jim. It was only a nightmare," Spock assured him.

"Yes," Jim said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "It was so real."

"Will you tell me what you were dreaming?" Spock asked.

"I was on the planet. I refused to give them what they wanted. So they were burning me at the stake so you would come down. Then they were going to force you to cooperate," Jim said softly.

"We are both safe," Spock assured him.

"Yes," Jim sighed. "I didn't like the idea of dying. But I knew your pain would be far greater than mine."

"It was not real, t'hy'la. Neither of us will come to harm," Spock said.

"Yes, thank the gods," Jim said, slowly sitting up. "What time is it?"

"14:26."

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower. Wash away the nightmare," Jim decided.

"You have not yet enjoyed the tub. And there is still time," Spock suggested.

"That's an excellent idea," Jim agreed. He threw off the covers, standing to stretch. He then went into the spacious bathroom, looking over his shoulder at Spock once the water was flowing.

"Here you are," Spock said, giving him a glass of ice water.

"Thank you," Jim said, watching the water splash into the tub. "This tub is large…."

"…enough for two," Spock finished for him, backing out.

"I'm sorry."

"Your apology is unnecessary," Spock assured him.

"I know," Jim said, shaking his head.

"Enjoy your bath," Spock said as he left, closing the door behind him.

Once there was sufficient water in the tub, Jim turned on the bubble jets, entering the hot water and enjoying the soothing streams of warmth.

As much as he enjoyed his soak, he knew it wasn't what he really wanted. His true desire waited on the other side of the door. When would the terrors finally release him so he could be with Spock in the way they both desired?

He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the smooth edge of the tub, reviewing the past few days and enjoying his private slide show. He smiled to himself when he realized that every image his mind presented was of Spock – fresh from the ocean, sunning himself on the beach, trying an exotic dish of multi-colored, unfamiliar fruits and vegetables, gazing down at him with love after telling him the nightly story.

Each image warmed him and…excited him. With immense relief, he realized that thinking of Spock had aroused him. For the first time since returning from the planet, he knew the pleasure of stimulation.

A smile played over his mouth as he reached for his erection. The hardness was welcome and cherished. He felt no reservations when he wrapped warm fingers around himself, enjoying the sensation of touch. Maybe the nightmare had worked to finally break their hold on him. They could not incinerate him or his love of Spock. By Spock freeing him from the nightmare, he was now free to love and be loved.

Taking a deep breath, he removed his hands, knowing his arousal would subside. It would not take much to bring himself to completion but that was an experience he wanted to save, to share with Spock. It would be his gift to his love.

Part of him wanted to go to Spock that instant, to tell him and to take him to his bed. But he really wanted to wait - to make absolutely sure he was indeed ready. And he wanted their first time together to be perfect, not a rushed coming together, concerned about time and being interrupted. No, he would wait, content in the knowledge that very soon their mutual desire would be fulfilled.

He left the tub still smiling at his discovery. Soft sounds from the sitting room warned him that they were no longer alone. After dressing in jeans and a tee shirt, he emerged from his bedroom to find the bungalow a flurry of activity, all of which was being directed by a smiling Lt Uhura.

"What's going on?" he asked Spock when he had come to stand by his side, carefully out of the way.

"Wedding preparations," Spock confirmed.

"Captain," Uhura said when she spotted him, coming over. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Jim said, watching various members of his crew moving, arranging, bringing in flowers, cushions, candles.

"They are all on leave, sir," Uhura assured him.

"I'm not concerned. Can Spock and I do anything besides stay out of the way?"

"No sir. We have everything we need," she said, turning to smile at one of the resort workers. "Good. You are here to open the wall?"

"Yes, gentle being," he agreed, going with her to the wall that divided the two sitting rooms. Taking out a small device, he unlocked the hidden latches, easily pushing the wall into the secret space between the two bedrooms.

"Convenient," Jim said.

"Very," Spock agreed.

"When you are ready, press this control and the wall will be released and can be returned to the closed position," the man explained.

"Very good," Uhura said. "Thank you."

With a nod, he left, dodging several crew members who were returning with their arms full.

"I think we're impeding progress," Jim told Spock with a laugh.

"It does appear so," Spock agreed.

"I need to beam up to the ship for a few minutes," Jim said casually.

"Should I accompany you?" Spock asked.

"Thanks but no. I won't be long. Then maybe we can find somewhere to hide for a little while," he joked.

"An excellent idea," Spock agreed. "I believe I will be safe in the hammock."

"Probably. Except everyone will think you have taken ill," the Captain laughed.

"I will endeavor to ally their concerns," Spock assured him.

"Good. I won't be long."

Spock nodded, leaving the chaos that had overtaken their peaceful space, crossing over the hammock.

Jim stood on the porch and requested transport from a startled technician. "I'm fine, Lt. Just need to beam aboard for a few minutes."

The engineer did as he asked, the doctor entering soon after he solidified, relief on his face when he saw how relaxed Jim was.

"Hey," McCoy said with a smile.

"Bones. I hope you weren't alarmed," the Captain said, walking out with his friend.

"Maybe a little. But I knew if it was bad, you'd have called," the doctor said, observing the appraising glances many of the crew were giving their Captain.

"I guess I should have put on my uniform," Jim said, also aware of the not really subtle stares coming his way.

"And spoil their fun?" McCoy laughed, following the Captain into his quarters.

"You're coming down for the wedding, right?" Jim asked him.

"Of course. You forget something?" McCoy asked as Jim disappeared into his closet.

"No. I didn't forget," Jim said, emerging with the quilt his mother had given him.

"The quilt," McCoy said with a smile. "You look better than you have in a while."

"I am. And I'm ready."

"Good for you," McCoy said with genuine affection. "You tell Spock?"

"I plan to. Tonight."

"Appropriate. You have lubricant?"

"No," Jim admitted. "Do you?"

"Of course. Do you want to come with me to get it? Or should I bring it down when I come?"

"Bring it with you. We won't need it until everyone has left," Jim said, feeling the color creep up his cheeks. He turned away from his friend, taking his Book of Common Prayer from its shelf and putting it on top of the quilt.

"Are you worried?" Bones asked cautiously.

"Not at all. Excited…uhm…aroused. Not worried."

"Good."

"Spock and I will need to get married so they can't separate us. Is Samuel still ordained by that weird congregation?"

"I think so. You could wait until we arrive at Starbase Tycho."

"That might be preferable. Would you mind asking Scotty if he can put in a door between our quarters?"

"I'd be honored. I'll talk to him before we come down," McCoy said.

"Thanks. I guess I better tell Scotty I'm on board. I don't want him to hear from someone else," Jim decided, sitting at his desk. It felt familiar but strange, almost like he was intruding on someone else's space. "Captain Kirk to Mr. Scott."

"Scott here, sir," Scotty responded, looking confused.

"I had to pop up for a minute, Scotty. Ship's status?"

"All systems report normal, Captain."

"Very good, Scotty. You'll be coming down for the wedding, right?"

"Of course sir. When alpha shift is over."

"Very good. See you then."

"Aye, sir," Scotty agreed, disconnecting.

"You have everything now?" McCoy asked.

"I sure do. When are you coming down?" Jim asked as they left his quarters.

"6 o'clock. Ceremony's at 7:20, right?"

"Or there about," Jim agreed as they entered the transporter room. "I'll see you later," the Captain said as he stepped onto the transporter pad. "Can you beam me directly into the bungalow? Preferably the bedroom?"

"I can locate the bathroom, Captain. Because of all the hardware."

"That'll be fine," the Captain agreed. And with a smile and a nod, he vanished from their sight, materializing right in the bathroom as promised. He quietly went into his bedroom, putting the quilt in his closet. After placing the Book of Common Prayer on the bedside table, left his bedroom.

"Oh Captain," Uhura said when she nearly collided with him.

"Apologies, Uhura. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I wasn't expecting you to come out of your bedroom," she admitted.

"I'm leaving so I won't be in your way," he laughed.

"You are never in my way," she said with a bright smile.

"And you are a flatter," he responded.

"Is that such a bad thing?" she asked innocently.

"Not in the least. And it will be our secret," he promised with a wink before he left the bungalow.

"Be back by 18:30, Captain," she called after him.

"Aye aye sir," he responded, her bright laughter following him. "Hi," he said to Spock when he was leaning against the tree, Spock laying crosswise in the hammock.

"Your errand is successfully concluded?"

"Yes it is. Uhura says we have to be back at 18:30. What should we do until then?" Jim asked.

"Stroll along the beach until we find an appropriate place to eat?"

"I guess we should have something to eat before the ceremony," Jim agreed.

Spock nodded, getting out of the hammock much more gracefully than Jim had ever believed possible. Spock left his notebooks and journal, to be retrieved when they returned.

The stroll along the beach was very pleasant, and they agreed that the tiny stand set up next to the ocean halfway down the island would be the perfect place for refreshments.

They arrived back at their bungalow precisely at 18:30, finding it transformed. The sand between the structure and the ocean was filled with tables and chairs, all festooned with native flowers in every imaginable color. The guest who had already arrived were equally festooned with flower leis, the women with large, exotic flowers behind their ears.

"Captain, Mr. Spock," Uhura said in greeting as they approached her at her station on the porch. It too had been transformed, soft cushions inviting guests to linger, a multitude of candles casting a warming glow. Uhura wore a sarong of brightest pink, huge blue flowers adorning the flowing dress. The flowers in her hair were the same type and the same color. "You need to change, please, sirs."

"We're on our way now," the Captain assured her. "You've done a wonderful job."

"Thank you, sir. Please don't trip over any of the gifts," she cautioned as they entered their sitting room.

"Oh my," Jim said, looking at the combined living spaces of the bungalows. There seemed to be festively wrapped gifts everywhere, on the floor, on the counters, on the tables.

"There is certainly an abundance of gifts," Spock observed.

"There sure are," Jim agreed, looking around at all of them.

"Captain," Uhura requested, standing in the doorway with a slightly anxious expression.

"I'm going," he laughed. She nodded and left, calling out instructions to someone they could not see.

"There is still plenty of time before the ceremony," Spock said with the barest hint of amusement.

"Mother of the…well…grooms, I guess. Wants to make sure everything is perfect," Jim explained.

"Indeed?"

"She's always like this," Jim confirmed. "You don't usually see it."

"She will oversee the preparations for our wedding?" Spock asked, appreciating the way their bungalow had turned into a space for a celebration.

"Of course. She'll be honored. Now, we better change before she boxes our ears," Jim laughed.

"A most dreadful fate," Spock agreed, disappearing into his bedroom.

Jim was still laughing as he entered his bedroom, quickly changing into the subtle Hawaiian shirt he had worn to the first night's banquet. That had been quite an eventful evening, he thought happily

When he emerged, Uhura greeted him with a bright lei and a brighter smile. "The Michaels are here, sir. They look nervous."

"Alright, Uhura. I'll talk with them. Where are they?" Jim asked.

"Next door. The outside bedroom. I think Michael Grey is just fine. Michael Forester looks like he's about to have a come-apart."

Jim nodded, turning to watch Spock emerge from his bedroom, looking regal and altogether wonderful in his black silk shirt over plain black trousers.

"Very nice, Commander," Uhura said in approval.

"Thank you, Lt. Your attire is most becoming."

"Thanks. Will you save me a dance?" she asked with a smile.

"You can be certain that I will," he agreed.

"I need to calm down the Michaels, Spock. You'll do whatever Uhura tells you, right?" Jim laughed.

"It will be my honor," Spock agreed.

Uhura laughed brightly at him, making her request, Spock automatically following her instructions.

The Captain went through the wide opening to the other bungalow, knocking on the bedroom door. "It's the Captain," he answered when one of the Michaels asked.

"Captain," Lt Grey said. Jim detected a faint note of relief in his voice. This Michael was tall with hair so blond it looked white. His skin was fair, his eyes the palest blue the Captain had ever seen. Those same eyes looked at the Captain with a plea for assistance.

Michael Forester was sitting in one of the wicker chairs, curled into a tight ball. His complexion was the opposite of his intended's – the color of coffee with cream, his dark hair short cropped and full of curls, his dark eyes staring down at his quaking hands.

The Captain crossed over to his chair, crouching before him. "Michael."

The young man slowly raised his eyes to meet those of his Captain. "Sir," he said quietly.

"I understand you are nervous."

"Yes sir," he agreed.

"Can you tell me why, Michael? I know you love Michael and he loves you," Jim said.

"I do, sir."

"It's natural to be a little nervous right before your wedding. But why are you so worried? Is it the ceremony itself?"

"No sir. It's…uhm…Mickey is so…smart and…uhm…you know."

"Yes, Michael is very smart. As you are," the Captain said.

"He's so talented...and he has all those friends. What if I'm not good enough?" Michael whispered, his dark eyes wide.

"You are very talented as well. But none of that really matters, does it? Love isn't a contest. Love is about finding that one person who is perfect for you. Who completes you – makes you whole. And you are that person to Michael. You wouldn't be getting married if that weren't true."

"He's right, Mikey," Michael said, standing before his love, close behind the Captain. "I am only in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you – go to sleep next to you and wake up next to you. That's why we're getting married."

"Yes," Michael Forester agreed, slowly smiling up at Michael.

"Are you going to be okay now, Michael?" the Captain asked, a warm hand on Michael Forester's knee.

"Better than okay, sir," he said, standing to enter Michael Grey's embrace.

"Very good. Come to your party when you're ready. But don't wait too long or you'll have to answer to Lt. Uhura," the Captain warned lightly.

"We'll be right there, sir," Michael Grey said over the shorter Michael's head. "Thank you," he mouthed silently.

The Captain nodded, leaving them alone for a few stolen moments.

"Everything okay now, sir?" Uhura asked, appearing at his elbow and giving him a festive looking drink, umbrella in place.

"Fine, Lt. They'll be out shortly," the Captain assured her.

"Saved the day again," she said with a saucy wink.

He just shook his head at her, spotting Dr. McCoy and going over after Uhura walked away. "You just getting here?"

"Yeah. Unavoidably delayed," McCoy shrugged.

"Everything alright?"

"It's fine. Ernestine Crowley decided she needed to tell me all the reasons she should be assigned to sickbay."

"Again?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you promise me you'd talk to her?" Bones groused.

"I said Spock would. I'm sure he did. Either way, I'll talk to her when we're back," Jim promised.

"Appreciate it," Bones agreed. Their chat was cut short by the excited members of the crew who were happy to be included in the festivities. Many of them spoke to the Captain, casual greetings, warm exchanges, ideal conversation.

"Captain," Uhura called to him.

"Duty calls," he said to the ten or so crew members who had gathered around him. "What can I do for you?" he asked the Lt., noticing the two Michaels laughing with a group of their friends.

"Can you find out why Scotty's not here, please? It's getting late. He should be here by now."

"Did you contact him?" he asked.

"I talked to him 20 minutes ago. He said he would be here shortly. I need to talk to the caterers. And he may not come now if I ask him," Uhura explained.

"Ah," Jim said in realization. "I need to order him down."

"Now, Captain, I would never presume to tell you what to do," she said in overstated horror.

"You do it all the time," he laughed. "You just think I don't notice."

"I know you notice. I also know you don't mind. Or I'd stop."

"You always have been exceptionally perceptive," he confirmed warmly.

"Tell me about you and Mr. Spock," she said conspiratorially.

"What about us?" he teased.

"I've seen the way you look at him. And he can't keep his eyes off of you."

"Is that so?" he asked with a quiet laugh.

"Very much so, Captain. Am I to have the honor of planning your wedding?" she asked.

"Of course," he confirmed with a wink.

"Soon?"

"Starbase Tycho. But you'll keep it under your hat for now?"

"Of course I will, sir. I'm overjoyed for you both," she said, beaming with happiness.

"So are we. Now, you go order around the caters and I'll get Scotty down."

"Thank you, sir," she agreed with a bright smile, sashaying away.

"May I inquire as to the topic of that conversation?" Spock asked quietly when he appeared at the Captain's elbow.

"Us," Jim confirmed, smiling up at him.

"As I suspected," Spock agreed with a nod.

"Who gave you that lei?" Jim asked with a smile, appreciating the pale yellow flowers against the black silk shirt.

"Lt Uhura. She indicated it was a requirement."

"And you believed her?" Jim laughed.

"Of course not. However I would never dare hurt her feelings."

"None of us would," Jim agreed, opening his communicator to contact Scotty.

"Scott here, sir."

"Where are you, Scotty? You're worrying Uhura," the Captain said.

"I know sir. I was running late and then I had to put on my kilt. But…well…never mind, sir. I'll be there in five minutes, I promise."

"Alright, Scotty. I won't be held responsible for what happens if you're late."

"Understood, sir," Scotty confirmed, signing off.

"Sir?" one of the ensigns said, looking up at her Captain.

"Yes, Ensign Singh," the Captain responded.

"The Michaels asked me to ask you if you would mind talking to them now, sir. About, you know, the ceremony, sir. And what they'll do, you know, when it starts."

"I'll be glad to, Ensign."

"Okay, sir. Good. Thank you, sir," she said, turning away.

"Ensign?"

"Yes sir?" she responded.

"Where should I meet them?" the Captain asked, barely suppressing his laughter.

"Oh, sir, I'm sorry. They are in the bedroom. Over there, sir," she said, pointing to the other side of the bungalow.

"Very good, Ensign Singh. Thank you."

"Thank you, sir," she said, turning away and leaving this time.

"Do you want to come?" Jim asked Spock.

"Will I be intruding?"

"Not at all. I'm sure they would welcome your company," Jim said.

"Will Lt. Uhura be in attendance?"

"She needs to be. Do you know where she is?" Jim asked.

"I believe she is in front of the bungalow. I will inform her that her presence is required," Spock said.

"Thanks. I'll be with the Michaels."

Spock inclined his head to acknowledge the Captain's words before he left the bungalow in search of the wedding organizer. It wasn't hard to locate her where she was standing at the bottom of the steps directing traffic. She smiled up at Spock when he approached. "Hi."

"The Michaels would like to discuss the ceremony."

"Of course," she agreed, not moving. "You've already made the Captain very happy."

"He has done the same for me," he confirmed softly.

"I'm glad you two finally realized it," she said.

"It?" he repeated with an elegantly raised eyebrow.

"That you were meant for each other. Two halves of the whole," she explained.

"We are indeed," he agreed. "And you have known this?"

"Of course I have. I see how much you love each other. It's right and it's true."

"Yes," he agreed. "We are complete."

"Or will be soon," she said in understanding.

"Is that obvious to you as well?" he asked.

"I see the electricity arching between you. But the circuit isn't complete yet. Is it because of whatever happened on the planet?"

"Yes."

"Is he okay, Spock?" she asked with such compassion that to refuse to answer was not possible.

"He is healing, Uhura. His body is recovered. His mind was assaulted more severely."

"I can only imagine," she said. "He looks much better now. More centered. Less… mm… haunted."

"He has reached resolution with much of what occurred," Spock confirmed.

"In no small part thanks to you," she said knowingly.

"Is that not what friends are for?"

She laughed at his words, happiness in the sound. "Absolutely. We better go talk to the Michaels."

He nodded, waiting for her to proceed him into the bungalow. Their trip was slowed by those who wanted to share their happiness at the occasion, Uhura saying exactly the right thing to each well-wisher, Spock content to silently observe. He very much appreciated the special talent she possessed to make each person around her the most important in the room. Her gift reminded of Jim's ability to do the same. How did they do it? It was worth further observation. And discussion.

When he and Uhura entered the bedroom, the two Michaels were sitting pressed close on the bed, facing the Captain who was in one of the wicker chairs. The two crew members were mesmerized by what the Captain was saying, neither aware of the new arrivals.

"And then the Admiral said 'Naturally he must be promoted,'" the Captain said triumphantly, the Michaels bursting into laughter.

"Is that true, sir?" Michael Forester asked with a laugh.

"With the gods as my witness," the Captain said, looking up at his two officers with a wink. Both were all too familiar with the entire story the Captain had just told and knew just as well that parts were true. Much had been subjected to embellishment but neither of them would presume to let on that every word was not the solemn truth. "Here's the beautiful organizer now," the Captain said, standing so that Uhura could have his seat.

"Thank you, sir," she said, sitting in the vacated chair to face the eager men. "The sun will set at 19:23. So the ceremony needs to begin at 19:10. What time is it now?" Uhura asked Spock.

"18:52."

"Oh. Time has gotten away from me," she said. "No matter. At exactly 19:08, Michael Grey, you'll leave the bungalow with Alicia at your side."

Michael Grey nodded in understanding. "She's dressed and ready."

"Michael Forester, you'll wait until Michael is at the end of the path then you and Chief Scott will come out and go down the path. Captain Kirk will be waiting on the sand. Since the tide is going out, we don't need to worry about any of us getting wet feet." Uhura glanced over at the Captain, studying him briefly. "Are you wearing your shoes, sir?"

The Captain laughed and shook his head. "No. I'm planning to take them off."

"Thank you," she said, glancing over at Scotty when he peered in.

"Mr. Spock," Scotty said. Spock went to the door, following him out.

"The music will be recorded," Uhura said. "Not ideal but that's all I could find. Have you told the Captain which service you prefer?"

"Standard Earth Protestant," Michael Forester said.

"Certainly," the Captain agreed.

"And you have written your own vows?" Uhura asked.

"Yes," Michael Grey said. "It's okay if we read them, isn't it?"

"Of course. When you're finished, give them to the Captain so you don't have to hold onto them. Do you have your rings?" They nodded, Michael Forester taking the box out of the pocket of his comfortable black pants and handing it to the Captain. "Good," Uhura said in approval. "What other questions do you have?"

"I don't have any," Michael Grey decided, looking at the other Michael.

"Thank you for doing this for us, Lt," Michael Forester said.

"You are most welcome," she assured them happily.

"We appreciate everything you are doing for us as well, Captain. Even though this isn't the real wedding," Michel Forester said.

"The wedding's real," the Captain responded. "We'll take care of the legal aspect back on board our ship."

"Yes, sir," the Michaels agreed, beaming with happiness.

The Captain watched Spock return, wondering about the slightly strained expression on his face.

"After the Captain concludes your ceremony," Uhura was saying, "he'll invite everyone to relax and enjoy themselves. You two should only stay as long as you want. If you disappear before the party is over, no one will question your absence," she promised.

"You'll dance with us, won't you?" Michael Grey requested of her.

"Of course I will," she assured them both.

"Do you need me right now, Lt?" the Captain asked Uhura.

"No, sir. Thank you."

"I'll see you very soon," he said as he left the bedroom for the vacant room next door, Spock automatically following. "What's wrong?"

"Chief Scott's arrival was delayed in part because he was contacted by Admiral Hershfield," Spock explained.

"What did he want?" Kirk asked, instantly on alert at that news.

"To talk to you," Spock said. "He has some questions about your actions on Leferson."

"My actions?" Jim repeated.

"He apparently harbors some doubts that everything possible was done to prevent human contamination of indigenous species."

"Human contamination?" Kirk repeated, incredulous. "I was abducted and raped. And he has doubts about my actions?"

"He was demanding that Mr. Scott put through his communication. That you are on leave and preparing for crew nuptials was of no interest to him."

"I'll bet not," Jim said. "Did he tell Scotty what it was he thought I should have done differently while I was being held prisoner?"

"Not that Mr. Scotty shared with me."

"Probably told Hershfield where he could put his doubts," Jim speculated.

"What do you wish to do?" Spock asked.

"What did Scotty tell him?"

"That you were unavailable. At his first opportunity, he would relay the message. Anything else the Admiral may have said was lost in sub-space interference," Spock said with complete seriousness.

"Uhura taught Akia the finer points of sub-space interference?" Jim asked.

"It would seem so," Spock agreed.

"Good for her," the Captain said, thinking about this turn of events. "Well…I'm not available right now. I won't be available until tomorrow, at the earliest." He dug the communicator out of his pocket and handed it to Spock. "Just in case."

"You will remain unavailable," Spock confirmed.

"Indefinitely."

"You are unconcerned about any possible repercussions?" Spock asked.

"What repercussions? Is he going to demote me for being a victim of those women?"

"Clearly not," Spock said.

"Maybe fire me? Then we'll stay here. Or live on Earth half time, Vulcan the other half," Jim said with a smile.

"That would be acceptable," Spock assured him.

"Good," Jim said, smiling over at Uhura when she peered around the door. "We're coming."

"Please," she requested, opening the door the rest of the way. "Your shoes, sir," she reminded him.

"I need to get the Book of Prayer. I'll leave my shoes in my bedroom," he promised.

"Then you'll come straight to the beach."

"Yes, sir," he teased, crossing over to his bedroom, Spock silently following.

"She is very…saucy," Spock decided.

"Saucy," Jim laughed, taking off his shoes. "Is that a Vulcan term?"

"A very human term. For a very human…wonder of nature," Spock said.

"An excellent description," Jim agreed.

"She said that she knew about us," Spock said as Jim slid his shoes under the bed. "Do you not wish to put them in the closet?"

"I'll put them back on when the ceremony is over. And Uhura said the same to me."

"She is extremely perceptive," Spock observed.

"Always has been," the Captain agreed, accepting the Book of Prayer when Spock had retrieved it. "Thanks."

Spock nodded, following the Captain out to find the bungalows deserted. As they crossed the wide porch, they found everyone already gathered on the sand near the ocean, sitting on blankets, low chairs, beach towels, the soft sand. Spock remained on the porch as the Captain walked down the steps, following the path strewn with flower petals. They were soft and cool under Jim's feet and he enjoyed his solitary stroll to the water's edge. That everyone was watching him was of no consequence – a fact that barely registered so common it was to him. He nodded to various members of the crew who made eye contact, winking at Uhura where she stood beside the flowers which were formed into a heart in the sand. The Captain automatically positioned himself on the ocean side of the heart, obediently following Uhura's silent instructions, standing on top of the X she had drawn.

When he was in place, his nod started the traditional wedding march and all the guests rose to face the bungalow. Michael Grey emerged, looking relaxed and joyful, his best friend Alicia by his side. She was dressed in a bright green sarong, the flowers on the material the same color as the deep pink of Michael's shirt. Her lei was blue and yellow while Michael's was all purple. They made their way slowly down the path, Michael smiling at his friends, Alicia happy in the reflected glow.

Alicia escorted Michael to the heart of flowers, stopping as Michael entered it. Michael smiled at the Captain before turning to await Michael's appearance.

As Michael Forester emerged from the bungalow, the Captain heard a soft gasp from the first Michael, as though he had not seen his beloved in far too long – years rather than minutes. And Jim knew just how he felt. He felt the same each time he caught sight of Spock.

Michael Forester and Scotty walked side by side down the path, the Michaels looking only at each other, all other beings forgotten. Jim would not have been surprised if they had kissed when Michael Forester entered the heart but they did not. The slowly turned their gaze to the Captain, and smiled, pure joy on both their faces.

The Captain waited as the guests resumed their seats before turning his focus back to the betrothed couple. "From time immemorial," the Captain began. "It has been the privilege of the Captain to bind couples in holy matrimony. Friends, we are gathered here today to bear witness to such a happy occasion.

"Michael Grey and Michael Forester have chosen this time and this place to declare to each other and their assembled friend their love and their devotion. We are to rejoice with them, guide them, share with them all that love means. That is our duty. That is our honor." The Captain paused, studying the two men before him as they radiated their utter bliss at what was about to occur. And he was happy for them.

"The Michaels have chosen the Traditional Earth Protestant ceremony and I am honored to preside over their choice." The Captain opened the Book of Prayer to the appropriate page and read the timeless words, words he could have recited from memory. They never failed to make his heart beat a little faster, such was their beauty to him.

He read the standard blessings and requested the standard promises. "I do," Michael Grey repeated solemnly.

The Captain nodded, smiling at the men and those gathered for them. "The Michaels have written vows which they will share with us, and with each other," the Captain announced. "Michael Grey," he invited.

The shorter Michael took a deep breath as they turned to face one another rather than the Captain and the ocean beyond. Michael Grey's eyes were filled with shining tears of joy as he looked up at the taller Michael.

"I don't remember a time when I did not love you," he said. "Even before we met, I knew that there was one person meant for me and me alone. When I found you on Enterprise, I knew. That we could not speak without fighting disguised the truth from others but not from me." He paused, leaning toward his beloved. "I have always loved you. I love you now. I will love you forever. And whatever may come past that."

"Perfect," the Captain whispered, accepting the crumbled paper from Michael Grey's hand. "Michael," he invited for all to hear.

"You are one half of all that I am," Michael Forester said, gazing at his love with an intensity that could be felt by those close by. "You are the sun that shines in my sky. You are the rain that falls on my earth. When you entered my life, I knew my days of being alone were at an end. Because you have given me the most precious of all gifts – your heart. I will keep it safe and will cherish it to the end of our days. I love you, Mikey." With that, they could stand it no longer and stole a quick kiss. The Captain shook his head but could not help but smile at their action. He was careful not to look over at Uhura who may not have approved of this tiny breach of protocol.

The Captain took the ring box out of his pocket, waiting as the Michaels straightened and put a little more distance between them. "The Michaels have asked to have the exchanging of the rings included," the Captain said. He recited the words for them to repeat, their hands coming together as though they would never part again. "You may now kiss," the Captain invited when all of the rituals had been completed.

The Michaels accepted his invitation, the audience standing and clapping for their happiness. When they parted, they both thanked the Captain once more and turned to face those gathered.

"The party begins now," the Captain announced unnecessarily. "Those on duty tomorrow are requested to keep in mind their responsibilities. Those on leave are invited to indulge to the extent they are comfortable. Most of all, everyone enjoy!"

The friends gathered lined the path, tossing flower petals at the newlyweds as they went back up the path to the porch. When they entered the bungalow, many followed to speak to them, some stayed outside to find something to eat, others stood at the water's edge to watch the final streaks of sun as it disappeared into the ocean.

Jim looked up at Spock as he approached, unable to tell what his love was thinking. "Hi," Jim whispered when Spock stood next to him.

"That was a lovely ceremony," Spock said quietly.

"Weddings always are," Jim agreed with a smile.

"Especially those over which you preside."

"How many weddings have you attended that I wasn't officiating?" Jim laughed.

"That is irrelevant," Spock decided.

"I see," Jim said, turning his attention to Uhura when she stood next to Spock. "Hello."

"They are waiting for you to open the champagne," she told him brightly.

"That's not necessary," Jim said.

"It doesn't matter, love. They want you to do it," Uhura said.

"Alright," he agreed with a laugh.

"Love?" Spock whispered when she had walked away.

"She's in the wedding mood. You've seen her like this before."

"Yes," Spock agreed, walking up the path with the Captain to enter the bungalow.

"There is champagne to be enjoyed," the Captain said as he accepted the bottle from Uhura. She had already pulled it part way out so with a quick flick of his wrist, the cork flew across the room, the champagne spilling into a strategically placed towel. The Captain filled the Michaels' glasses, doling out the rest until his bottle was empty. At that point, the caterers took over, distributing filled glasses to all those interested. The Captain took a flute, chatting happily with all those who approached. Spock was engaged in quiet conversation with the two Michaels, both of them smiling at whatever it was he was saying.

The evening progressed in the way that wedding receptions have through the ages. There was music and dancing and delicious food to be enjoyed. All those basked in the reflected glow of the newly married couple who radiated happiness to everyone present.

The Michaels slipped out quietly three and a half hours after the party had begun, Uhura subtly suggesting to the other crew members that it was becoming time to call it a night. Eventually everyone was gone except McCoy, Scotty, and Uhura, who were sitting on the porch with Spock and Jim.

"Another triumph," Bones told Uhura, saluting her with his glass.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said with a bright smile. "I've asked the caterers to come back tomorrow morning to clean up."

"Not too early, lass," Scotty said with a laugh.

"Gracious no. Not until 10:30 or later," she assured them all.

"Thank you," Jim said.

"And I'll arrange to have all the gifts transported up tomorrow," Uhura said, checking silently with Scotty.

"Of course," Scotty agreed.

"Unless there is anything else you need from me, sir, I'm going to return to the ship," Uhura said, standing to gaze down at the Captain.

"You did a wonderful job, Uhura. Thank you so much," he said, standing to give her a hug.

"You are most welcome. Do you want me to come down tomorrow to supervise the clean up?"

"That won't be necessary, my dear," he assured her.

"Very well. I'll wish you good night," she said, stepping away with a smile and requesting transport.

"I think we ought to be goin' too," McCoy said, standing with Scotty.

"Good night," Jim said smiling at them. "Thanks for everything."

"Thank you for letting us attend," Scotty said with a return smile. "Good night Mr. Spock."

"Rest well, gentlemen," Spock said with a nod as they requested transport and disappeared.

Jim smiled brightly over at Spock when they were finally alone. "I'm ready for bed. You?"

"I am," Spock agreed.

"You'll tuck me in?" Jim requested with a warm laugh.

"How could I not?"

"Exactly," Jim agreed. He held out his hand, gratified when Spock accepted the offer. Jim was more aware of Spock with the physical contact, certain Spock was equally aware of him. They went silently across the bungalow, Jim opening the door to his bedroom. The lamp on the bedside table cast a soft glow over the bed and he waited for Spock to enter.

"The quilt," Spock said softly.

"Yes. Will you sleep with me?" Jim requested, looking up at Spock with love and desire in his eyes.

"Yes," Spock responded, leaning down enough to kiss his beloved's lips. It was a joining of mouths, souls, hearts.

"Oh my," Jim whispered when they finally parted. "I shouldn't have waited so long."

"You waited only so long as you needed, t'hy'la. I know this," Spock promised him, reaching for the bottom of Jim's shirt and silently requesting permission. Jim's nod released him to remove it, Spock devouring his skin with his eyes. They had to kiss again, forces beyond them drawing them together. When they parted, Spock also removed his tunic and reached for the fastening on Jim's pants. With efficiency and love, they were both soon bare, their bodies reflecting their readiness for the next step.

Spock pulled back the covers, careful to keep the precious quilt out of harm's way. He lay on the bed, waiting for his Human to join him. Jim lay next to him with no hesitation, reaching over to kiss Spock, tongues meeting to become better acquainted. The kiss was such as they had never before experienced, the heat between them intensifying into a super nova, their need almost reaching a zenith.

"Before we join physically, t'hy'la," Spock said between the kisses he was lavishing on his Human's writhing body, "may I bond us?"

"Please," Jim requested, moaning softly as Spock kissed the inside of his thighs, the sensations threatening to strip the last of his control. "But you need to hurry."

Spock turned his attention from the delicious flesh that was tempting him to the mind that was beckoning him. His fingers found the meld points automatically, and he blocked out his own physical awareness to concentrate on making them one for all time.

Jim relaxed as the familiar strands of Spock's mind entered his own, seeking completion and fulfillment. The pathways their previous melds had formed were the beginning to their union but this connection went further, deeper, to the very essence of them both. Jim welcomed the increased awareness of his Vulcan, the bond find a resting place in the heart of Jim's affection and desire. At the same time, he was flooded with the essence of Spock, those things he had never articulated, never been able to express to anyone, not even to his Human. Had Jim not been so flooded by the happiness of having Spock with him, he would have been saddened by the struggles that defined who Spock truly was.

"No sorrow, t'hy'la," Spock said from inside Jim's head. "You have restored me. You have made me whole."

"I am glad you can accept this gift from me," Jim said, hoping it was in a way Spock could hear.

"Yes, I heard," Spock said with a silent laugh.

"You're laughing," Jim said in amazement. He had to open his eyes to see what it looked like. But there were no outward signs of Spock's amusement.

"Only on the inside, t'hy'la," Spock said.

"I like it," Jim decided, closing his eyes to experience the completion of the bond. It was a tapestry of multiple colors, the strands of Spock interwoven with the strands of Jim, making one whole in two pieces. The process was enriching and fulfilling and more wonderful than Jim had ever imagined. There was yhe weaving of holes in their souls, closing of wounds they both had carefully hidden from the world. And of all the certainties Spock provided to his Human, Jim cherished the feeling of being fully absolved of that had happened on the planet. Spock's utter faith in his forced compliance released any remaining guilt that he may have refused to acknowledge. As the tapestry was completed, Jim knew that he would never again be alone, the fabric of their love warming him in layers of security and protection.

He was aware of Spock's slow retreat, leaving behind his essence, the tapestry finished and affirming. "Thank you love," Jim whispered when he caressed his love's body and their mental bond.

"Thank you," Spock returned, kissing him and sheltering him with their tapestry.

"It's so beautiful," Jim said, admiring that which they had created together.

"You brought the colors. I am the foundation. You are the pattern that defines it," Spock said with loving thoughts.

"Mmm…because we are perfect together," Jim agreed, kissing Spock again. "I want to make love with you."

"I have no hesitation. I only wish to avoid causing you to relive any unpleasant memories," Spock said softly.

"I'm done with what happened, love. You have given me the absolution I could not find for myself. I'm ready to share everything our love means," Jim assured him.

"As am I," Spock agreed. He kissed his t'hy'la's mouth before moving down to explore his Human's body in places he had previously missed.

"You are making me crazy," Jim breathed, raising his head to see Spock kiss his knees and lick his skin.

"I know this," Spock assured him, crawling back up to kiss him on the mouth, taking away his breath. "Do you have lubricant?"

"Bones brought it down. Should be in the drawer," Jim said, pointing vaguely in that direction. Spock nodded, opening it to find the tube as promised. Never taking his eyes off the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, Spock coated his hands before gently and carefully coating his love's ready erection.

"I love you too," Spock returned when Jim sent mental waves of love and desire. "There is no residual pain?"

"You know there's not. I want you. Like I've never wanted anything before."

"Except coffee?" Spock teased, leaning down to kiss the hard stomach heaving in an effort to catch his breath.

"More than coffee. More than air. Please stop teasing me," Jim pleaded, his hips raised in an effort to convince him to fulfill the need between them.

Spock kissed him one last time before straddling his hips, caressing his Human's chest and stomach. Very slowly and with great care, he descended onto Jim's need, careful to remain in mental contact to assess any reservations or hesitations.

"I'm fine, love. Please stop worrying," Jim said, his hips raising on their own, seeking completion.

Spock nodded, taking Jim all the way in and gasping at the sensation. "T'hy'la," Spock breathed in wonder. The feeling of having Jim inside his body was like nothing he had ever dreamt possible. The increased arousal, the joining of their bodies to become one, the bond that strengthened as they reached the pinnacle was more than he had allowed himself to hope was possible. Spock knew true love, true acceptance, true completion. And his joy was reflected in his Human.

Spock lay over top of Jim when they were sated, Spock kissing Jim more breathless. "I had no idea."

"You've made love to women," Jim said lazily, licking the elegant ear closest to him.

"I've never bonded. And I have no experience with one I truly love."

"Mmm…it was incredible," Jim agreed, kissing him. "Much more better than I could have hoped."

"Much more better?" Spock had to ask, laughing on the inside.

"Verbal skills deteriorate with…" Jim stopped, smiling up at his Vulcan.

"Yes. I see that they do," Spock said, kissing him deeply.

"I want to continue but I don't think I can," Jim admitted, yawning and kissing Spock.

"It is late. It has been a busy day, t'hy'la. Sleep now. We have the rest of our lives to find fulfillment again."

"Yes, the rest of our lives," Jim agreed. "Because we will live happily ever after."

"Most assuredly," Spock agreed, falling asleep almost instantly, wrapped in the arms of the one he loved.


End file.
